Harry Potter:Year Five at Hogwarts
by xCecilex
Summary: Amanda knows a secret about James Potter, that if revealed, will so his betrayal to the whole wizardng world. But James know Amanda's most guarded secret. She must tell her secret and face the consequences or let everyone she cares about die.
1. It Couldn't Be True

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form. J.K. Rowling does.

_Italics are personal thoughts._  
  


Harry woke up pale and sweaty breathing hard. He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. A skinny boy of-Harry looked at the clock 2 a.m.-fifteen looked back. Harry looked back at his reflection and realized that tears were mixed in with his sweat. Harry tried not to think about his dream. About Cedric.  
  


Ever since he got back to the Dursleys he had been having the same dream almost every night.  
  
He was standing in a graveyard; A boy about a year or so older than he was stood beside him.  
  


Then he saw a flash of green light and the boy was dead.  
  
The boy was Cedric Diggory. Voldemort had killed him at the end of the third task when the trophy had transported him and Harry to the graveyard.  
  
Harry felt responsible for Cedric's death. He had told him to take the cup with him for a double victory. But Cedric had died.  
  
Harry wiped the tears off his face angrily. _Why does Voldemort have to ruin everything_?  He went over to the window and opened it. He searched the skies for Hedwig, his snowy white owl, hoping she would have a letter from Sirius his godfather.  
  
He had been writing to Sirius a lot lately. He wanted to see him badly.  He was the only person Harry could talk to. The only person who was like a parent to him. He asked tons of times when he would be able to see him. The answer was always the same. Not yet but soon. Harry was hoping it was very soon. He was starting to get really depressed.  
Sirius had told him not to think about the third task too much. But Harry couldn't help it if there was nothing else to do but think about that.  
  


He had already finished all the work the teachers had assigned it had been pretty easy in his opinion. He wondered what Hermione would say when he told her that he had already finished. Harry decided to try to go back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry felt something nipping him on the ear. He groggily opened his eyes and rolled over coming face-to-face with Hedwig.  
  
''Hey girl.''  
  
She nipped her beak at him and held out her leg where two letters were attached. ''Thanks girl'' he said.  
  
He reached over in the nightstand and gave her a few owl treats, which she accepted gratefully.  
  
Harry recognized Hermione's neat handwriting and Ron's untidy scrawl. He opened Hermione's first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  


Happy Birthday! I hope you're doing well and not thinking too much about the third task and Voldemort.  
It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you'll Sirius soon. You'll be getting your present later on today. That's all I'm saying.  
  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
Getting her present later on today? How in the world would he get her present later on today?  
Harry shook his head and opened Ron's letter. They were the same except for whom it was from. Identical.  
Did this mean the Weasleys and Hermione were coming to the Dursleys? He doubted it. He pushed these thoughts aside as he dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
The Dursleys didn't even look up as Harry entered the room. Harry didn't mind he was used to it. Harry turned his attention to the reporter on TV.  
  
His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in fear at what the reporter was saying.  
  


He couldn't, he wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.  
  


It just couldn't be true. There was just no way what the reporter was saying could be true.  
  


If it was true it was his fault.

''No" Harry whispered. He wasn't going to believe it till Dumbledore told him it was true.  
  
hmmmmmmmm...what couldn't be true? if u want to know review.please review.   
this is my first fan fic.sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes.please review. 

*Revised on 8-9-03*


	2. Yes!

 Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed ljpotterafreak.lulucats,and Vix.  
  


This chapter is dedicated to ljpotterafreak who guessed right "what couldn't be true"  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.J.K. Rowling does  
  
2.YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That's right folks Sirius Black had been caught. He was caught near Magnolia Street in Surrey. He is currently being questioned by the police. Black is convicted of killing thirteen people and escaped jail about two years ago'' the reporter finished.  
  
Harry stared at the TV not believing it. _Magnolia Street, that was near here_, _Oh no! He was coming to check up on me! If he gets sent back to Azkaban it'll be my fault!_ _But what if muggle police caught Sirius? What would they do to him? The reporter said he was  being questioned...did that mean that he might get free? Or was it false information?  
_  
Another thought occurred to Harry. His aunt and uncle. Sirius was the only thing keeping them  from abusing him. If they knew Sirius wasn't a threat anymore...he didn't want to think about it.  
  
He looked back at the tv then at his aunt and uncle. Neither of the looks on their face were good.  
  
''We've just received some new information. It appears that Black was headed to his godson's house who lives on 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. His godson's name is, oh what is it again oh yeah, Harry Potter. Harry is currently living with his aunt and uncle who according to Black abuse the boy. There is also some doubt about whether or not he actually killed all the people. Some people are saying he's innocent. One of our cameramen and news anchor are filming at the court house. We now turn over to them.''  
  
Harry scanned the crowd looking for anyone he recognized from the wizarding world. Sirius had most certainly been caught by the ministry of magic. Fudge was standing questioning Sirius. Sirius, to Harry looked like he was under a truth potion(which he probably was.)  
  
''Potter's your g-g-godson?'' Fudge said.  
  
''Yes.''  
  
''Does he know this?''  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you been in contact with him or anyone else since you escaped?''  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry, his friends Ron and Hermione, Remus, Professor Dumbldore, and Kirsten."  
  
"Who's Kirsten?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
_His wife? Sirius has a wife? What? Why didn't he ever tell me?!_  
  
"Tell me, if you didn't kill all those people who did?"  
  
"Wormtail."  
  
"Who's Wormtail?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Fudge thought this over. Black must not be under the strongest truth potion. He turned and asked Snape if he was sure that Black had been given the strongest truth potion possible. Snape said he was sure that he was. He then told Black to tell the whole story and start from the beginning. It took about a half an hour for Black to explain. Fudge couldn't believe what he had just heard. It was to ludicrous to be true.  
  
"Give him the antidote." Fudge barked at Snape. Snape stepped forward forcing Sirius to take the potion.  
  
Sirius snapped out of his trance and looked around._ You're to be set free. You're innocent. You're  
going to get Harry away from the Dursleys. You and Harry are going to live together._   
  
  
We will now vote on whether or not Sirius Black is guilty or innocent. Members of the Jury if you believe that Sirius Black is guilty say "I". Fudge waited expecting someone to say "I". No one did. All those who believe Sirius Black is innocent say "I". THE WHOLE JURY SAID"I''.  
  
Sirius heaved a sigh of relieve.  
  
Harry jumped up and yelled for joy knocking his chair over. Sirius was FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He could go live with him now!!!!! He was leaving the Dursleys!!!!! Now there was the matter of Sirius having a wife.  
  
  


Should i leave u there?nah!  
  


"Pick up the chair and sit down!" uncle Vernon yelled. Harry couldn't really read the expression on his face.  
  
"You might just cost me my job boy. Everyone now knows what you have for a godfather. I could   
say I never knew. But..."uncle Vernon said something else that Harry didn't hear.  
  
"I don't care. And I'd like to see you try and make me. Did you forget already? Sirius is FREE!!!!! I'M LEAVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled. "When he comes here to get me you're gonna get it. He's a fully-grown wizard and *very* protective of me. So who knows what he'll do to you for all the stuff you've done to me," Harry said happily.  
  
Vernon glared at Harry even though he knew what the boy was saying was true. What would his insane godfather to do them. He made a decision right then and there. He wasn't going to let him hurt his family. Anything he did he would do it to him. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared.  
  
As if on cue the fire lit up and Sirius came whooshing out. He had just barely stood up when Harry ran over to him and hugged him almost knocking him down again. Sirius realized just then that this was the first time he and Harry had hugged since Harry was a baby.  
  
Harry pulled away and looked up at Sirius a huge smile on his face. Sirius wore an identical smile on his own face. He then bent down to whisper in Harry's ear.  
  
"So, what do you think the Dursleys would look better in: pink or purple?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Both" was the answer.  
  
"Both it is then. And I've got a camera with me to oh shall we say" capture the moment?"  
  
Harry looked up at him a mischievous glint in his own eyes now.  
  
"I made a donation to the joke shop the Fred and George want to have when they graduate."  
  
"A donation?" Sirius cut in as they walked into Harry's room.  
  
"I gave them the prize money I won in the tournament. So the whole summer they've been sending me new products. I don't have a clue what any of them do so why don't we pick out the ones that look most promising?" Harry finished slyly.  
  
Harry lay down on his stomach and reached under the loose floorboard and brought out what Fred and George had sent him. He and Sirius then picked out the 5 that looked most promising. They then went back downstairs Sirius carrying Harry's trunk.  
  
The Dursleys were sitting except Vernon nervously at the kitchen table eyeing Professors  Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Professor Dumbledore saw Harry and Sirius's smirks.  
  
"What are you two up to?" he asked quietly.  
  


"Revenge." Harry said simply.  
  
Sirius turned to the Dursleys and walked toward them. Vernon faltered slightly but stood his ground. Sirius took one step closer pulled out his wand and said "piupnkle" and all of the Dursleys hair was now half pink half purple. Everyone except the Dursleys burst out laughing. Even the teachers were laughing including Snape. Sirius finally managed to calm down enough to throw the powders he and Harry had picked out. What they saw made them laugh even harder.  
  
Dudley was wearing a cute *pink* frilly dress, a big *pink* bow in his hair, pale *pink* shoes, and had a pale *pink* purse. Vernon had on a *green* frilly dress, A big *green* bow in his hair, pale *green* shoes, and had a pale *green* purse. Petinua was solid pink.  
  
Harry finally managed to get the camera up and take tons of pictures. Professor Dumbledore was the first to stop laughing." All right we need to go to Sirius's house for the uh... you know."  
  
"What's the uh..you know?" Harry asked still laughing.  
  
"None of your business at the moment," said Sirius also still laughing.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause it's not."  
  
Harry didn't press Sirius to tell him. At the moment he didn't really care. Though he did wonder if it had anything to do with Ron and Hermione saying he would get their presents later on today.  
  
"Harry you come right after me, then Sirius, Snape, McGonagall. Sirius what do you say again to get there?"  
  
"The Madhouse."  
  
"The Madhouse...interesting," was all he said before he was swept away up the chimney. Harry went next "The Madhouse" he yelled and was swepted up the chimney.  
  
Harry thrust out his arms just in time to break his fall. He quickly stood up and moved out of the way before Sirius came whizzing out. Sirius came tumbling out muttering about floo powder. Harry just grinned. After he came over to where Harry standing Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius hugging him again. Harry felt safe and protected in his arms and felt like nothing could ever hurt him. He knew that if something or someone did try to hurt him and Sirius was nearby that would have a very hard job of getting to him.  
  
Harry, Sirius, Snape, and McGonagall went to the next room were Dumledore was standing talking to two people who looked remarkably like James and Lily Potter. Harry did a double take if he didn't know that his parents were dead he could've sworn that they were standing in front of him. Harry looked at them for a minute or two more. The man had the exact type of hair Harry had. It stood up in the back like Harry's did. The woman had the exact same eye color as Harry did. Bright emerald green. Harry couldn't take hid eyes off them. Was this some kind of cruel joke? Dumbldore wouldn't do something like that. Harry turned and pulled on Sirius' sleeve who was talking to Mcgonagall.  
  
"Sirius who is Dumbledore talking to?"  
  
Sirius and Mcgonagall both turned now looking at the people that he was talking to. Both did a double take. They looked remarkably like Lily and James Potter. Harry's parents. Harry's dead parents.  
  
"Dead people can't come back to live. Can they?"  
  
"Last time someone did was in the Bible."  
  
"It's probably just a very good look alike."  
  
"Look alike? Look at his hair the way it sticks up at the back, and look at her eyes. Have you ever know anyone besides Harry and Lily to have that color eyes?"  
  
"Harry, Sirius, Snape, McGonagall I would like you to met James and Lily Potter."  
  
All four them looked at him like he was crazy.(a/n:which he is.)  
  
"When Harry and Voldemort's wands did what they did it seems to have brought some people back to live. This is the real Lily and James Potter not some illusion. I promise. I've done all sorts of tests to make sure it is not something set up by Voldemort. Lily and James came to me about a week ago. Everything has been explained to them," he said now looking at Harry. He meant the third task had been explained.  
  
"Did you tell them everything, like the Dursleys, Sirius even though that doesn't really matter now,  
and school and stuff?" Harry said still not really believing that the people in front of him were his parents.  
  
"I didn't tell about your "school adventures" Harry. I'll let you tell them. And I'm sure they have some "school adventures" to tell you also," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked at the people standing in front of him.  
  
"Mum?" he said looking at Lily. "Hi, baby."  
  
"Dad?" James nodded.  
  
Harry then ran forward hugging them both. He felt both hug back and kiss him gently on top of the head. Harry was then sure that they really were his parents.  
  


Whew!!! finished!Long chapter.I really wasn't planning on making it that long.I combined two and  
'half chapters into one! Please review. the more reviews i get the faster i update. 

* Revised on 8-10-03 *


	3. The Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.J.K. Rowling does.  
  


3.The Party  
  


Harry stepped out of the embrace and looked up at his parents with a type of happiness he hadn't ever felt before. Tears of joy suddenly stated rolling down his cheeks. Lily reached forward and wiped at Harry's tears crying  
herself.  
  
"PADFOOT!"  
  
"PRONGS!"  
  
James and Sirius ran toward each other hugging and crying. When they broke apart Lily came over and said to Sirius," Don't I get a hug?" she said with mock hurt. Sirius grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. When they broke apart Professor McGonagall came over and hugged Lily. Lily had always been her favorite student. The Marauders came next. But who knew what the Dream Team might have in store this year. Everyone except Prof.Dumbldore and Snape had tears in their eyes. Prof. Dumbledore because he had already had a week with them, Snape because he hadn't got over the shock, if he had gotten over the shock he would be crying to.  
  
"Why don't we go into the next room?" Dumbldore said interrupting the reunions. They all nodded and followed him into the room. When Harry entered every one yelled "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRHTDAY HARRY!" Harry stood there shocked. Today was a day for surprises. Hermione rushed forward and hugged him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry," she said stepping back.  
  
  


"Is this what you meant when you said I'd be getting you presents later on today?"  
  


Hermione just grinned widely. Ron came over and wished Harry happy birthday. Harry's parents then came over, he was about to introduce them but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Dumbledore already told us," he said.  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. My best friends," Harry said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we'll be hearing all the adventures you've all had. Dumbledore said there are quite a few. A new one every year I believe."  
  
"We'll tell you, but you have to tell us some of yours," Harry said.  
  
"Sure, son," James said grinning. Harry grinned back. He liked being called "son."  
  
Sirius then came over with a woman, who he had his arm around, that looked like Harry's first grade teacher, Ms. Lee.  
  
"Harry I'd like you to meet your godmother, Kirsten Black," Sirius said.  
  
"You might know me better as Ms.Lee, "she said looking at Harry. Harry then rushed forward and hugged her tightly. He seemed to be doing a lot of hugging tonight. Harry stepped back and grinned at her. James, Lily, and Sirius were looking on confused.  
  
"Kirsten?" Lily said.  
  
"Lily? Lily it's so good to see you."  
  
They then rushed forward hugging and crying.(a/n i keep writing that don't i?)  
  
"How do you already know Kirsten?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She was my teacher in first grade."  
  
"You remember her that well from just one year in school?" James said. Harry nodded looking at his father.   
  
"She was my favorite teacher. Plus I got to stay with her for a week."  
  
"Would you so to kind to explain?" Lily said.  
  
"One of the related arts teachers, whose friends with uncle Vernon, beat me school one day because uncle  
Vernon asked him to. When I got back to the classroom I was crying of course. Kirsten sees me and comes  
over and picks me up and takes me back to her seat, puts me in her lap, trying to get me to tell her  
what's wrong."   
  
By now every one was listening.  
  
"I had no intention of telling her but I think I was so surprised that she was trying to calm me down that I would've told her anything. The Dursleys never did. They were the ones who always made me upset. About half an hour later when I've finally stopped crying someone calls over the intercom for me and Dudley to come to the office to go home. That just made me start crying again. I didn't want to go see uncle Vernon; all he was going to do was yell at me. The Dursleys were going on vacation for a week to Disney World and I was getting left at Mrs.Figgs. When we get to the office, Kirsten had called someone to watch the class while she took me and Dudley to the office, Kirsten puts me down and leads the Dursleys away from me and Dudley and starts talking to them, though it looks like she wants to yell at them but is controlling herself. Whatever she said convinces the Dursleys to do what she says. She comes back over to me and asks me if I want to go with her or Mrs.Figgs for the week. I want to stay with her. So when school ends I go home with her. Even though I was very little I still remember it like it happened yesterday," Harry finished.  
  
"So do I. That was the one-year I was in Britain after Sirius was convicted. I had been in disguise. The ministry was looking for a woman with brown hair and was 5 feet 10 inches. I was a blonde 5 foot 5 inches. But the ministry found out I was in disguise and I had to leave the country again. Otherwise I would've stayed here and took care of Harry. But since Sirius and I were married the ministry thought I had helped Sirius and Voldemort. So I fled to Switzerland.  
  
"Why Switzerland?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry thought Ginny looked very pretty. She was wearing a short sleeve baby blue shirt and a denim skirt that stopped just above her knees.  
  
"There aren't any wizards or witches over there, so therefore no one would've heard of Sirius. I was safe."  
  
"Can you change back into your original appearance?" asked Hermoine.  
  
Kirsten nodded and closed her eyes. After about ten seconds a brown haired.5'10'' woman stood before them. All the kids gaped at her. She had done very advanced magic. And she had done it wandless. They had all been told it was almost impossible. A lot of people could do simple spells wandless, but not what Kirsten had just done. All the adults knew she could do wandless magic.  
  
"Harry, I don't why you're so surprised. You've done wandless magic before," Sirius said. Harry gave him a puzzled look. Sirius then started naming off the times Harry had done wandless magic that he knew of, including blowing up aunt Marge.  
  
"I didn't think that was considered wandless magic. I thought that was just me losing control," he said.  
  
"No. It's wandless magic. It's very common in our family," James said. "Wandless magic is one of the things that you've inherited or are going to."  
  
Harry thought that over but not for long before Ms.Weasley told everyone to sit down while she went to get the cake. Harry was seated at the top, his parents on either side of him. Then Sirius, Ron, Fred, and Bill on one side. Then Kirsten, Hermione, Ginny, Charlie, and Mr.Weasley on other side.  
  
The lights went off(a/n the house had electricity. I know most wizard houses don't but oh well.) and Ms.Weasley came in carrying the cake with fifteen candles on top glowing. She placed the cake in front of Harry and everyone started singing. The cake was in the shape of a snitch and was decorated to look like one." Make a wish and blow out the candles," Lily said. Harry closed his eyes and wished that Voldemort would be defeated and soon. Harry took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. Mrs.Weasley gave him a huge slice that he knew he couldn't finish. The cake was *delicious*.Maybe he would be able to finish after all.  
  
"Mrs.Weasley, this cake is *delicious*,"Harry said.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be thanking."  
  
"You didn't make it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"Ginny did. I only helped a little with the decorations."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny who was blushing." It's really delicious, Ginny. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." It seemed that she had gotten over some of her shyness. Harry did again think that she looked with the light hitting her face. Little did he know that she was thinking the same things. James saw the way Harry was looking at Ginny and grinned. He knew that look very well. He wondered who long he had a crush on her. Lily and Hermione were giggling over something, Harry was about to talk to his dad but he heard what Hermione said and couldn't believe it.  
  
"I do not," he said butting in.  
  
"Do not what?" Hermione said innocently.  
  
"What you just said that's what."  
  
"You do to have a crush on Ginny, and if you don't why are you blushing?" she said annoying.  
  
It was true. He did have a crush on Ginny and he was blushing. He could feel his cheeks burning.  
  
"Why do you think you I do?"  
  
"Because I saw the way you were looking at her."  
  
"What about the Yule Ball? You and Ron? You like Ron and I know it. I've seen the way you look at him sometimes," he said leaning over his mother so Hermione could hear him better. This time she blushed. She glared at him then turned around and started talking to Kirsten. Harry sat down and looked around. Sirius and Ron were talking. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Mr.Weasley were all talking about something. Professor McGongagall had come over and was talking to his mother. But what Harry was really interested in was his dad and Snape. They were ... hugging and crying. Harry didn't understand. He thought they hated each other.  
  
"Mum, why are dad and Snape hugging each other and crying?" he asked interrupting her and McGonagall's  
conversation.  
  
Lily looked over to where James and Snape were and her jaw dropped. Everyone was now looking over to where they were confused. All of them thought they hated each other. But that obviously wasn't the case. James and Snape then came over to the table.  
  
"I'm sure you all are wondering what is going on." Everyone nodded.  
  
"Severus and I are brothers. But when our parents died when we were 8 we each got sent to different foster homes. Severus got sent to a foster home in the neighborhood were Sirius lived. He and Sirius were enemies from the start. After about a year after Severus moved there Sirius moved to the neighborhood were I was living. Sirius and I were best friends instantly. We shared everything. Except one thing. I hadn't told him that I had a brother. I couldn't. It was too painful. So of course I'm hearing all this stuff about this kid named Severus. At first I thought it might be my brother, but Sirius said his last name was Snape and not Potter. He had taken the last name of his foster parents. By the time  
we get to Hogwarts Sirius has already stated a "We hate Severus Snape" club, which I being his best friend was a member of. So when we get to Hogwarts I didn't think that there was no possible way of telling Sirius that Sanpe was my brother. I was afraid he would leave me. Every year I said I would tell my friends, but every something came up that convinced me not to tell him. So no one ever found out," James finished.  
  
"Snape's my uncle?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry," Snape said. "I planned on treating you the same way I would treat any other Gryffindor, but it didn't work. I treated you worst. I was still so hurt over his death that I didn't know what to do except to keep it from you. But I should've told you anyway."  
  
"You could've told me. I wouldn't have stopped being friends with over that," Sirius said.  
  
"Well I realize that now. I had a lot of friends that stopped talking to me after I said stuff. So I was afraid to tell you," James said.  
  
"We should've told you all. All of you. We're sorry. Do you forgive us?" James said.  
  
"Oh of course we forgive you. Do you really think that any of us could stay at mad at either of you right now?" Lily said. "Well Severus I have one thing to say. Welcome to the family since this is the first time I've got to say it," Lily said smiling. Snape smiled and nodded his head at her.  
  
"James, Lily, there's something else I have to tell you. Jennifer and Cassandra survived the attack.  
They live with me." Severus said.(a/n i can't call him snape anymore.weird.)  
  
Lily started crying and went up and hugged Severus. James and Sirius had gone pale.  
  
"They're alive?" James said.  
  
Severus nodded. "They're both beautiful young ladies. I didn't want to sent them to Hogwarts afraid of what might come up."  
  
"Whose Jennifer and Cassandra?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're sisters," said Sirius.  
  
"My sisters?"  
  
"Yes, you, Jennifer, and Cassandra are triplets."  
  
"This has been a day of surprises."  
  
"You're tellin me."  
  
After about five minutes of questions about everything Mrs.Weasley moved everybody over to the couch so Harry could open his presents. From Bill he got a dragon figurine. Charlie: a statue of himself riding a broomstick. Ginny got him a necklace with a miniature Tom Riddle diary on it to show what they shared. Ron and Hermione had him a photo album that on the front said "Hogwarts:Year 1-4."Sirius got him a Lighting Bolt 5000 broomstick that didn't come out till next month. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley got him a photo of him, Hermione and the whole Weasley family framed. Fred and George gave him some of their new products. Mrs.Weasley had finally accepted that they were going to open a joke shop. His mother gave a photo album that said "Year 1 at Hogwarts to Baby Harry's 1st birthday. James got him a book on pranks. After he opened all his presents the Weasleys and Hermione left by floo powder. Dumledore and McGonagall had left earlier. Lily wanted Severus to stay and talk. Harry went and laid down on the couch replaying everything that had happened today. But he didn't think about it that long before he fell asleep exhausted.  
  


A/n Kirsten, Jennifer, and Cassandra are the names of some of my best friends. Ms.Lee is the name of my  
reading teacher last year.  
  
Thnaks to those who reviewed:ljpotterafreak,muah baby muah,alamarang.  
  
please review.  
~*~*~*~Princess55~*~*~*~ 

* Revised on 8-10-03*


	4. More Surprises

Disclaimer: Why bother with these things? It's called fanfiction, which means that we are taking someone else's stuff and putting our own twist to it. duh!!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.J.K. ROWLING DOES.I OWN CASSANDRA NAD JENNIFER AND ANYTHING ELSE I MAKE UP.  
  
4.Uncle Severus, Cassandra, Jennifer, and more surprises  
  
When Harry woke up he felt very warm and didn't want to get up. He had been having a very good dream. Sirius had been set free. His first grade teacher and Sirius were married. His parents were alive. He had two sisters. Cassandra and Jennifer. Professor Snape was his uncle. Wait a minute why would he want Snape to be his uncle? He wouldn't dream that! He then shot up out of bed and got dressed, realizing that it hadn't been a dream. But wait a minute...his clothes didn't fit. Neither did his glasses. His clothes had always been big but not to where his shirt reached the floor and his pants wouldn't stay up. Harry walked over to a mirror. He was little. Very little. He let a very high-pitched scream. In an instant Lily, James, Sirius, Kirsten, Severus, Cassandra and Jennifer were in his room. He heard gasps and turned around.  
  
"I'm little!" He suddnely had the urge to cry.  
  
Lily came forward and did a shrinking spell on his clothes so that they fit, a bewildered expression on her face. She picked him up and sat him on the bed and stood back trying to figure out what happened. Everything was quite.  
  
"Somebody say something, you're scaring me," he said.  
  
"How could this happen?" James said.  
  
"I think he looks adorable," Cassandra said.  
  
She was right. He was adorable. He was nothing but hair bright emerald green sparkling eyes. His eyes were very big and round. They could all see fear in his eyes. Harry suddenly remembered Cedric and the third task and how Cedric dying was his fault. He started to cry. Lily stepped forward and picked him up, rubbing his back, alarmed that he was crying.  
  
"Harry, baby, what's wrong?" she whispered into his ear. It just made him cry harder and they could all hear him.  
  
Sirius came over to where they were standing and whispered in his ear," Do you remember the third task?"  
  
Harry nodded, crying harder. He wanted to forget it all. He wanted it all to go away. He couldn't stop crying. One part of his brain told him that he should be embarrassed, but another part told it to shut up and that he didn't care if they saw him crying.  
  
"Well it's not permanent. He can still remember the third task and I'm assuming that's why he's crying," Sirius said.  
  
Harry just cried louder. Lily started rocking him on the spot and started singing, whispering in his ear. He calmed down. He was still crying hard but now silently.  
  
"I'm going do to a spell, hold him still," James said. He muttered something and the air around Harry and Lily started glowing gold.  
  
"The thing that made him little was a potion that someone put in his drink. And like Sirius said it isn't permanent. It should last about three weeks," he said. Harry heard what his father said and for some reason calmed down. He wasn't even sure why he did. He had his head buried on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Do you know how old he is?" Severus asked.  
  
"He looks like he's three years old," Jennifer said.  
  
"He feels like it to, he couldn't possibly weigh over 30 pounds," Lily said.  
  
"He's between 3 and 6, but since he's always been small for his age I'm guessing he's about 5,"James said.  
  
Harry had stopped crying and lifted his head up from his mother's shoulder and said," I'm hungry." Everyone laughed at this. The way he had said it was so cute.(a/n we all know how little kids sound, all cute and irresistible, or at least that's what I think)  
  
They all then smelled smoke. Lily and Kirsten gasped and said in unison, "The pancakes!" They then rushed out of the room Lily handing Harry to James as she left. They had been so worried when Harry yelled that they had completely forgot about the pancakes they had left cooking. Everyone exchanged glances than followed the women downstairs. Lily and Kirsten were in the kitchen casting spells to get rid of the smoke and flames. Harry started coughing his head off the smoke irritating his throat. He turned and buried his head in his father's shirt, trying to block out the smell. Once all the smoke was gone Lily and Kirsten went back to cooking.  
  
"Kirsten, Jennifer, where do you go to school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we both went to a muggle elementary school then we were home schooled by our neighbor in magic," Cassandra said.  
  
"I want to know everything about you. You're my sisters and we should get to know each other. So, tell me everything," he said.  
  
Jennifer started talking," Well first of all Cassandra has a crush on that red-headed that was here last night, the one with the earring!" She had to yell the last part because Cassandra had jumped up and started chasing Jenny. Harry was laughing his head off. After about 5 minutes Jenny came in and run toward Severus and almost fell on him but he caught her before she could smash into his face. Cassie(Jennifer is Jenny and Cassie is Cassandra if you haven't figured it out yet.)  
  
"His name is Bill,"Harry said.  
  
Cassie just scowled.  
  
"Will you be coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, finally we've begged Uncle Severus to let us go for years but he always said no. But since you know now we'll be coming this year," Jenny said.  
  
"I wish Hermione could come with us," Cassie said.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's one of our friends. A lot of the time we go to one of Uncle Servus's friends and Hermione lives beside her and we became friends."  
  
"Is her last name Granger?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you know her?" Jenny said.  
  
"Does she have brown bushy hair, kinda bossy, and is obsessed with school work?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes!" Jenny shouted.  
  
"Then I know her. She goes to Hogwarts. We're best friends. Us and Ron, have been best friends since 1st year." he said.  
  
"Yes we can finally see her beside just the summer," Cassie said.  
  
"What are your full names?" Harry asked still on his father's lap in the kitchen.  
  
"Cassandra May Potter."  
  
"Jennifer Hope Potter."  
  
"Besides Hermione who are your friends?"  
  
"Amanda, Britta, Ariel, Dee-Dee, Kathryn, Leah, and Grace."  
  
"Are you completely obsessed with school work like Hermione, or not?"  
  
"Neither of us is like Hermione when it comes to schoolwork. We do think studies are important but it shouldn't be all you ever do like Hermione. I think we're somewhere in the middle between Hermione and you." Cassie said.  
  
"Would you be willing to sneak out of bed and not think that it was totally out of the question?"  
  
"Yes," they both said at the same time.  
  
"I bet Hermione doesn't do that does she," Jenny half stated half asked.  
  
"Well I've actually got her to sneak out but it was for a really good cause so oh well."  
  
"What type of good cause?" James asked.  
  
"Saving the school from Voldemort, taking a dragon up to the astronomy tower to get rid of a dragon so Hagrid wouldn't get into trouble, and also going back in time so Sirius wouldn't get the kiss," Harry said looking up at his father. He started to laugh at the looks on everyone's face." Some of my school adventures that Dumbledore talked about."  
  
"I'd say adventures," James exclaimed.  
  
"Well James," Lily said in a slightly chiding voice," you shouldn't be to surprised. You and Sirius were always sneaking out and roaming the school and going to Hogsmeade. Did you somehow forget that he is your son and that Albus said that he was the spitting image of you," she said looking at him. James just smiled sheepishly and made puppy dog eyes at Lily. She came over and cuffed him on the back of the head.  
  
"You know puppy dog eyes don't work. They never did. The only people that would be able to get away with it are my kids. Especially Harry right now since all he is hair and eyes. I don't think anyone would be able to not give him what he wanted if he did the puppy dog eyes," Lily said.  
  
"Well, at least now what to do when I want something," Harry said making everyone laugh. He slid off his father's lap into the next chair and frowned. His forehead only reached the edge of the table. He huffed and got the attention of his uncle Severus. Severus smiled and did a spell that made the chair taller and Harry could reach the table. Lily then came over placing pancakes drenched in syrup in front of Harry already cut up for him. He immediately started eating. After he was finished he had a milk mustache and syrup all over his hands and all over his face. Everyone else was still eating. James was over at the stove getting his third helping, he saw how Harry had syrup all over him and said, "Harry, come over here lets get you cleaned up." Harry slid off the chair and fell on his bottom with a thump. He scowled and got up going over to his father who had a wet washcloth.  
  
"Why not just use a spell?" Jenny asked.  
  
"A spell won't work. Cleaning spells don't work with syrup," He said while cleaning Harry's hands with the cloth. Harry didn't seem to want to get clean, he kept trying to get away from James.  
  
"Harry, hold still."  
  
Harry sighed but did as he was told. James had finished cleaning his hands and was now working on his face. Some how Harry had managed to get syrup on his forehead so it was taking a while to get him cleaned up. By the time Harry was clean Cassie had finished eating and picked him up taking him into the living room. Cassie looked like his mum. She had red hair that went down to her shoulders and blue eyes. Jenny had black shiny hair that went about half way down her back and emerald green eyes like Harry. Harry smiled and snuggled up against Cassie laying his head on her shoulder. She leaned down and kissed his head. Harry closed eyes. He felt protected in her arms.  
  
He then opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in. There was a fireplace on the right wall with pictures of his parents when they were when in school, Kirsten and Sirius' wedding day, and pictures of him and his sisters when they were babies. There was a large sofa, loveseat, and about 6 armchairs that looked very comfy in the middle of the room. There was a huge bookshelf on the back wall crammed with books that would tickle Hermione to death, which was where Cassie was headed.  
  
"Do you want me to read to you?" she asked Harry. He nodded. She went over to the bookshelf and picked out a book asking," Do you want to hear a book about a squirrel, dog, hermit crab, bat, and baby squirrels?" Harry nodded his head hurriedly and said," I love animals, especially dogs." Cassie smiled and went to sit in one of the armchairs settling Harry on her lap. The book she picked out was Gooseberry Park by Cynthia Rylant. It was a sweet book about a chocolate Labrador and his friend Stumpy, the squirrel, who lives in the park where his master takes him walking. Stumpy has babies, but then a storm comes and knocks down the tree where she and her babies live. Kona, the chocolate dog, finds her babies but not her and gets scared for his friend. He then meets a bat named Murray that is friends with Stumpy but had never met before. The two decide to take the babies back to Kona's house and figure how to find Stumpy. By the time Cassie was on the 5th chapter Harry was sound asleep in her lap.  
  
A/NCynthia Rylant owns Gooseberry Park and everything I said about it. I do not own it.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, ljpotterafreak,excellento,sleepy spleepy,Muah Baby, and mdemanatee.  
  
please review!! 

* Revised on 8-10-03 *


	5. The Pit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form. I own the plot line and Cassandra and Jennifer.

Chapter 5.The Pit

          Harry woke up with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't in Cassie's lap anymore. He then remembered the dream he had been having and started to cry. It was the dream about Voldemort and Cedric. He buried his head in the arm of the armchair he was lying in. James was in the next room and heard soft sobs coming from the living room and went to see who was crying. He saw Harry curled up in a ball in one of the armchairs crying. He went over to him and picked him up bringing him close to his chest. Harry kept muttering something was his fault. James realizing that Harry was probably was talking about Cedric he hugged him tighter and started rubbing his back and whispering in his ear. Nothing was working. Harry kept crying into his father's chest. James wasn't too worried at the moment; he figured Harry would stop soon. That wasn't the case. Half an hour later he was still crying. James thought maybe a toy would somehow calm him down. There was a stuffed Gryffindor lion somewhere in the house and James did a spell to get the animal to him.

"Harry, sweetie, please stop crying. Here do you want a stuffed animal?"

Harry actually stopped crying. He was so surprised that someone was offering him a toy. The Dursleys' had never offered him any toys. He always got in trouble if he ever touched Dudley's toys. Then he remembered that he wasn't at the Dursleys. He was with his parents. His parents were alive. Sirius was free and had a wife. Professor Snape was his uncle. He had two sisters. He looked at the stuffed animal his father was offering him. It was a small Gryffindor lion. Harry reached out and took the animal bringing it close to his chest. James smiled and stroked Harry's hair glad that he wasn't crying anymore.

"You were crying because of the third task weren't you?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"It wasn't your fault," James said firmly. "It was Voldemort's fault, or really it was Wormtail's fault. Not yours," he said just as firmly.

Harry simply nodded.

Just then the fireplace glowed red and Mr.Weasley, Fred, George, and a very small Ron tumbled out of it. Mr.Weasley stood up brushed himself off and come over to where James was standing holding Harry who still had the lion clutched tight to his chest.

"Good day, Mr.Potter," he said.

"Please, call me James."

"Alright James. Oh well I see my son's potion did the same thing to Harry as it did to Ron," he said slightly embarrassed.

James looked over at Ron who looked about the same age he thought Harry was.

"I'm sorry. They're quite the pranksters. They made a potion and put in the boys drinks when they weren't looking. It was supposed to make their hair turn different colors depending on their mood, but it didn't mix well with the drinks and here's the result. Like I said before I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I was the same at their age. Do you know how old they are now, and how long it's going to last?"

"They both are 5 and it should last for about three weeks."

"That's what I thought. So you're five years old," he said turning his attention to Harry. "You certainly don't look it. You look about 3," he said a smile on his face. It was true. He did look about three; he had always been small for his age.

James and Arthur starting talking about whatever came to mind until Harry interrupted and said," Can I play with Ron, Daddy?"

James looked down and smiled. He liked being called Daddy. It made him feel young, even though he wasn't really all that old. He nodded and put Harry down and he and Ron went into the next room were the toys were. Fred and George followed them. Harry went over to one side of the room getting down a coloring book and crayons for him and Ron and sat down on the deep gold carpet.

"So, your bothers did this," he half asked half stated.

"Yeah, my stupid older bother did this," Ron replied his voice just a high as Harry's.

Harry was coloring a Gryffindor lion while Ron was coloring a cat that looked like Mrs.Norris. He was making it look like someone had finally given her that everyone wanted to but never did afraid of Filch. He then wrote "EVIL" above it and drew an arrow pointing to the cat. Harry laughed at it. After about 5 minutes they got tired of coloring and looked around the room for something else to do. It was a huge room. There was a bookshelf on one wall; forest scenery on the back wall and you could actually see animals running around. The other wall was enchanted to look like the ocean and there were several boats and surfers out on it, and if you went up to it you could fell the ocean breeze. There was a huge foam pit you could jump into, a small trampoline, a swing, which was really a rope with something to sit on tied onto the end of it, a bunch of gymnastic equipment and a huge trampoline in the middle of the room.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and had an unspoken agreement. The foam pit.

They then jumped up, ran over to the foam pit and jumped in while still running. They both landed with a soft thump. They heard two yells and immediately tried to get out of the way before Fred and George landed on them jumping on them. They just barely made it. George did a cannonball into it and Fred did a front flip. Fred landed on his stomach face down. When he tried to get up he sank into the foam and fell down. He tried about 5 more times to get up and walk and failed terribly. Harry, Ron, and George all laughed at him. Fred scowled at them and said, "Well if it's so easy lets see you do it." 

Harry then stood up and his feet sank into the foam but he managed to stay upright and walk, though difficulty, over to Fred with a smile on his face. Fred just scowled and stuck out his tongue. Harry then heard his mother calling his name. Harry climbed on top of Fred's shoulders and poked his head over the edge of the pit and waved at his mom.

"Over here mum," he yelled.

Lily grinned and came over to where Harry was and jumped in beside him laughing. Harry jumped off Fred's shoulders and onto his mom playfully laughing. Lily grinned at him then held him where he was and started tickling him making him yell with laughter.

"Say afrajapanin princess and I'll stop," she said laughing.

Harry could hardly breathe let alone talk. He tried several times to say it but didn't even get out a sound. Lily realizing that he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath stopped tickling him and released him from her hold. Harry rolled away from her and stayed still trying to catch his breath. It took him about 5 minutes before he could breath normally. He then picked up a piece of foam and threw it at Ron hitting him square in the chest. Harry laughed at the shocked expression on Ron's face but quickly stopped when a piece of foam hit him the face. Harry mock scowled at Ron and threw a piece back at Ron starting a foam throwing fight. Lily stayed out of it until Harry threw a piece at her hitting her in the stomach then she started playing with them going after her son first before anyone else. It went on like this for about 20 minutes until Harry yelled," STOP!!" Everyone did and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry pointed to a piece of foam to his right. He was shaking from head to foot. Lily came over and looked to where Harry was pointing. She stared opened mouth at it. She couldn't believe it. How could he know where they where? No one knew they were alive except for those who Dumbledore had told and all those people had been at the party. She reread the message and shook her head and turned her attention to Harry who was still trembling. She picked him up and held him tight, rubbing his back.

"Come on everyone out. We've played long enough. No arguments," she said making sure her voice didn't tremble. That was the last thing Harry needed. He was already scared enough he didn't need to know that she was scared to. Once everyone was out she could still see the message in her head.

"I know you're alive. I will get you. I know where you are staying. I will kill you once and for all, Lily and James Potter."

A/N Well there's chapter 5.I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as previous ones. I only got two. But I still appreciated them. And thanks to those 2 who reviewed:Muah Baby Muah and mdmentee.

If you're reading this and you're reading this and you're not registered on fanfiction.net could you please just leave a little note saying you are? You don't have to sign it. Please?

Pretty please review!!!Please!! The more reviews I get the quicker I update. The only reason this is out so quick is that I'm sick and didn't go to school for the past two days. End of author notes.

Please review!

* Revised on 8-10-03*


	6. Security

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.J.K. Rowling does. I own Cassandra and Jennifer.

Chapter 6.Security

          Lily walked toward the living room were she heard James' voice coming from stroking Harry's hair trying to calm him down. Would Voldemort really send a message? It wasn't his type of doing things. He was more the type that came in and killed you right off the bat. No warning. Or could it be a copycat? Someone trying to act something like Voldemort?  Was it one of the Death Eaters going against Voldemort's wishes and sending a message? Or was it just somebody's sick idea of a joke? All of this was running through her head as she entered the living room where James, Sirius, and Arthur were laughing. James turned around in his seat when he heard Lily enter and the smile quickly left his face as he saw the confused and worried expression in his wife's face and their trembling son in her arms.

"What happened?" he asked concern filling his voice.

Lily then told him about the message and all of her theories about who might have sent it. James and Arthur both agreed that it wasn't really Voldmort's way of doing things and that it could very easily be a copycat. Harry listened to all of this while in his mother's arms. There was only thought in his mind; he didn't want his parents dead. He couldn't handle it if they died again. He had just got them back yesterday. No, he wasn't going to let Voldemort kill them. He had forgotten that he was now only 5 and couldn't do magic. When he realized this he got even more scared and started to cry.

Lily felt Harry crying against her and hugged him tighter thinking that might calm him down but it only made him cry harder. She pulled Harry away from her and looked at him. His eyes were already red and his face tear streaked.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked pulling him back into her lap.

"I don't want you and dad to die. I can't take it if you do this soon," was what Lily thought he said. He was crying so hard it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"Harry, dad and I have no intention of dying any time soon. We don't even know if the message was from Voldemort. It could just be a dry threat sent from one who knows. And besides there are so many spells and anti-this and that, that it would probably take all day for me to name them all. This and Hogwarts are the two most safest places you could be. In fact the house has the same spells surrounding it as Hogwarts does and they're just as strong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Positive."

Harry still wasn't completely reassured. The message had said that he knew where they were. Sure it didn't say that the person knew how to get through the wards surrounding the house but still…

"But what if they know how to get through the spells?"

"Only Dumbledore knows that Harry, and he's not about to tell anybody now is he?" James said.

"No, but what if somehow somebody besides Dumbledore knows how to get through the wards?" Harry asked.

"If by some chance someone does we go to Hogwarts by floo powder. Or at least you do." Sirius said.

"If I go you all go to. I'm not leaving without any of you. If I go mom, dad, Sirius, Kirsten, Cassandra, and Jennifer go to," was the reply from Harry.

"Well it doesn't matter it's not going to happen," James replied firmly.

Harry nodded and everyone was quite each in their own thoughts until Lily broke the silence saying, "Don't you think we should still tell Albus, we said we would just in case this happened." She looked around at every one nodding.

"You're going to have to it, none of us know where he's staying since he's not at Hogwarts," James said.

"James Potter you're lying. You just don't want to get up," Lily said in the tone of voice that she knew annoyed James.

"Well you're right. I don't want to get up," James said.

"And that is the precise reason why you are going to go to Dumbledore," she said while smiling victoriously. James mock scowled at Lily and got and threw some powder into the fire and shouting "Lemon Drops" and was gone. About 5 minutes later Albus Dumbledore come out of the fireplace followed by James. Dumbledore grinned greeting everyone.

"So where is this message that seems to have gotten everyone worried?" he said getting right to the point. Lily stood up, Harry still in her arms, and led Albus to the playroom showing him the foam pit. She then told him him what she thought who might have sent it. Dumbledore agreed that it could very well could be a copycat. He then did a tracing spell on it to see if he could figure out who sent it. A piece of parchment appeared in front of him with a single name written on it. Tom Riddle.

"Well it appears that Voldemort actually did send this. Well you all are safe here there is no way that he can get to you. He's not strong enough yet."

"How did you know that he actually did send this? Wouldn't he know that somebody would do a tracing spell on it so therefore he would put ant-tracing spells on it wouldn't he?" Lily asked.

"Well he probably did but the spell I used is very advanced and can break through any anti-tracing spell no matter how strong it is. I'm not sure how he knows you're alive but nevertheless he does so I advise you not to leave the house property just to be safe, and if you do be sure to wear disguises and I'll do a spell so that only certain people can enter the house through floo powder," he said.

"Does that reassure you?" James asked Harry taking him out of Lily's arms and holding him close to his chest. Harry looked at him and nodded even though he was still a little unsure.

"Harry, this is the safest place you could be besides Hogwarts. It has just as many, if not more, spells surrounding it as Hogwarts does. Voldemort cannot get to you here. I promise," Dumbledore said trying to reassure the small boy.

"May I ask a question?" Dumbledore said.

"Of course."

"How did Harry get to be so little?"

"Oh well that was the Weasley twins," Lily said laughing slightly. "They put something in Harry and Ron's drinks that was supposed to make their hair change colors with their moods but it didn't mix well with the ingredients in the drinks and now they both are 5 for the next 3 weeks."

By the time she was finished Dumbledore was smiling slightly and Harry was scowling though the scowl was quickly wiped off his face as James decided to start tickling him. Harry squirmed and tried to get out of his father's arms but his father was stronger and held him there until Harry finally managed to say "The Madhouse" and then James let him go and he ran to the living room jumping onto the couch out of breath. Sirius grinned at him and stood up and walked over to the couch picking Harry up and throwing him up in the air, making him laugh, and then catching him safely in his arms. He saw Lily enter the room and did it again making her gasp and yell at him to be careful even though there was no need to since Harry landed safely in Sirius' arms. Lily knew he has done that on purpose just to scare her. She scowled at him and thwacked him on the back of the head as she passed him making him grunt. Though she did this all playfully and Sirius knew she wasn't all that upset with him if she was she wouldn't hesitate to tell him.

Cassandra and Jennifer then came into the room in what looked like two prom dresses, with their hair done up in curls, and make-up on spinning around for everyone too see. Everyone clapped commenting on how the girls looked James saying they looked a little a to good and that Fred and George would keep their distance if the knew what was good for them. 

"What's the occasion?" Sirius asked.

"There isn't one we just wanted to try out the stuff Lily and Kirsten gave us for our birthday," Jenny said.

"You look really pretty," Harry said.

Cassie was wearing a floor length white gown and Jenny was wearing a pale blue floor length gown. Lily and Kirsten were beaming at them. They really did look beautiful. Everyone thought so including the Weasley twins, though Fred was the only one that thought Jenny was pretty in a way that made him want to kiss her. He thought that she was beautiful the moment he had seen her, but now she looked even more beautiful. James saw the way Fred was looking and Jenny and scowled. He knew that look. It meant that he liked her. James didn't like that. He really didn't like that. 

Lily then whispered in ear, "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yeah, a little to beautiful," James said back while still looking at Fred. Lily followed his gaze and understood why James had said that. Fred had a crush on Jenny. "James, you know that they are going to have boyfriends and crushes don't you? You can't stop them from dating."  James stared at Lily. Dating? Who had said anything about dating? 

"What do you mean dating?"

Lily nodded at Jenny who was looking at Fred the same way he was looking at her when irked James even more. He scowled.

"Come on James lighten up they don't even know each other. And besides Fred seems like the type of guy that would respect a woman. Not some complete pig. He sorta reminds me of you. A prankster, always getting into trouble," she said wrapping her arms around him.

James looked down at her fondly forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be annoyed at Fred and gave her a light kiss but after that he looked back at Jenny who was now talking to Fred. He scowled again making Lily smile and walk over to Kirsten and Cassie. As she passed by she heard Fred ask Jenny if maybe she wanted to go out sometime if her parents would let her and Jenny say yes. Lily smiled. _Wait until James hears that. _ He would of course not want her to go but she could easily convince him to let her.

Jenny grinned as Fred and the rest of the Weasleys left. He liked her back!!! He had asked her out!!! She was so happy!!! Thought she knew James wouldn't be when he found out and neither will Uncle Severus but she really didn't care at the moment. Cassie saw the smile and Jenny's face and came over saying, "So, I guess he asked you huh? I mean that was the reason you wanted to this wasn't it?" Jenny grinned and nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to those who reviewed: Heather, shdurrani, and mdemanatee.

Please review more people. Please. I got all these reviews for chapter saying how you cant wait for me update then you don't review!! So pretty please review!!!!! Please!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!

Princess55

* Revised on 8-11-03 *


	7. The Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I own Cassandra and Jennifer.

Chapter 7.The Room

After an hour of showing off their presents Cassandra and Jennifer went up to their rooms and changed back into their regular clothes much to the relieve of James and Severus. They both looked to pretty in the dresses for their liking. And they both had seen the way Fred had looked at Jenny and neither of them liked it. At the end it had looked like he had asked her out. Neither of them liked the idea of it but knew that if she made up her mind and decided that she wanted to go that nobody and no one would stop her. James sighed. Both girls had really looked beautiful and he knew that it just wasn't because he was their father.

Jenny, Cassandra, and Harry were on the couch and Cassandra was reading from a book that Harry especially seemed to be enjoying. He watched them until Cassie decided that she wasn't going to read anymore no matter how much Harry protested, which he was. He saw Harry running toward him and bent down to greet him.

"Daddy, make Cassie read the rest of the book!!!" he whined.

James grinned. Harry sounded really cute.

"I can't make her read the book if she doesn't want to," James said with a slight smile in his face.

"Yes you can. She's supposed to do what you said," Harry said. And really he was right.

He looked over at Cassie who gave him a pleading look._ Oh great_. He was trying to think of a way to please everyone but it was kinda hard with Harry whining.

"Why do you want her to keep reading?" he asked. 

"I want to find out what happens with Stumpy and her babies!!!" Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then turned from his father and looked back at Cassie and walked over to her and did the puppy dog pout, blinking his big, large, innocent, bright green eyes at her. Cassie sighed and Harry knew he had won. No one could say no to the puppy dog pout.  

"Oh all right I'll read two more chapters and that's it. No more,'' she said trying to look at Harry sternly but failing. Harry nodded happy that she was going to read more of the story. He then plopped himself down in her lap getting comfortable and opening the book to the place where she had marked it. Harry liked sitting here. He was comfortable and he could see the pictures in the book. Cassie was on chapter 7 "Ice" and started reading  "New babies alone can not change the designs of fate, and no one knew, not even Gwendolyn, the dramas that lie just ahead for Stumpy and for all the animals in Gooseberry Park. The park had known its share of danger. The animals had lived through drought and the specter of a dying river. They had watched a tornado take a few trees from the South Side one spring. There had been deep snow and lightening and the threat of a boy with an air rifle. But what they were about to face was a danger none of them could have imagined," Cassandra said as Harry drew in a breath. She grinned and turned back to the book. 

James looked on from where he was standing in the door regretting that he hadn't been there for them when they were growing up and that they hadn't been together. It was all Wormtail's and Voldemort's fault and he knew it but he couldn't help regretting it all. Cassie and Jenny had grown up with his brother thought to be his arch enemy. That wasn't bad, he knew Severus loved them and had offered them a good home. It was Harry he was really worried about. He had grown up with Lily's sister and husband. Muggles. They didn't love and hadn't offered him a good home. They had abused him and lied to him for 10 years. He had already seen some of what the Dursley's had treated him like when he was 5. When he had offered him the Gryffindor stuffed lion he had hesitated, he had seemed almost scared that if he took it he would get in trouble. Any other 5 year old would have simply grabbed without any hesitation. James assumed that the Dursly's had never gave him any toys and had forbid him to touch Dudley's toys. James felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and turned to look who it was. It was Sirius. His friend always knew when something was bothering him.

"What's wrong? You look like somebody died."

"Just thinking about what Harry, Cassie, and Jenny's lives might have been like if Lily and I hadn't died. Especially Harry's."

"I've wondered the same thing many times. But that's what life is. A bunch if what ifs," Sirius said in a somber tone.

"I guess you're right. There's not really any point to broad about it. It's not like I can change the past. But I still wish he hadn't grown up the way he did."

James turned and looked at Sirius knowing what his best friend was thinking.

"It's not your fault. I know you fought with Hagrid to have him. It wasn't your fault that he grew up with the Dursley's. Its Voldemorts and Wormtail's," James said firmly. Sirius nodded. James then decided to change the subject and said, "So what do you think of Fred and Jenny?"

Sirius smiled. He had seen the way the two had been looking at each other but hadn't said anything, he had known better than to have said anything at the time.

"Well I'm not sure. She's old enough to date James. All three of them are. They are fifteen. And besides Fred's a decent guy. He may get in trouble a lot at school but then we did the same thing when we were his age. We are their heroes. The infamous Marauders. But you do know that if she does decide to go that you can't stop her don't you?" he finished.

"I know that but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. I still see her as a little baby. It's kinda hard not to. Its weird seeing them one year old then fifteen years old. I mean I had complete control over them last time I had saw them they were only babies. But now they're fifteen and Jenny's going out on a date?? It feels weird."

"Yeah it does," Sirius agreed with him.

Neither of them had realized that the whole time while they were talking that Lily was standing behind them. She smirked and turned around going back over to where Kirsten and Severus were sitting. _Well_ _at least they know that if Jenny says yes, which she will, that they can't stop her if she really wants to go_.

Kirsten was getting frustrated. Severus couldn't seem to accept the fact that Jenny might actually want to go out with Fred. _Men are so stupid._

"Kirsten, we don't even know if he asked her out and if he did we don't know if she said yes," Severus said frustrated that she wouldn't give it up.

"He did ask her out and she did say yes. I know it."

"Oh really how? Did she tell you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that he asked her and she said yes?"

"I'm a woman I can tell this things."

Severus just rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated. James came over and sat down next to him to try to convince him that they couldn't keep her from going if she really wanted to. Severus turned and looked at him pleading with his eyes for him to back him up. James took a deep breath and said, "They're right. If she really wants to go we can't stop her if she's anything like her mother and from what you've told me she is. You also said that once she had set her mind to do something that nobody and no one could stop her. So if she really wants to do this we're not going to be able to stop her even if we did have Lily and Kirsten on our sides," he finished looking at Severus. He sighed and nodded to show that he agreed. Just then Jenny, who had been listening at the door ran over to James and Severus hugging then both very tight. When she had stepped back she was grinning from ear to ear and said, "Thank you Daddy and my favorite Uncle Severus!!"

James and Severus smiled at her and said you're welcome both softening up at being called daddy and my favorite uncle Severus(not like she had another uncle or anything but it still worked.) They looked over at Lily and Kirsten who both had smirks on their faces at getting them to cave in. They both just scowled at them making them smirk even more.

Jenny ran over to where Cassie and Harry where sitting and said, "They said yes!!!!! They said yes!!!!! I can go!!!!!"

Cassie smiled and said, "That's great!! You got what you wanted!!!"

"What did they say you can do? And who's they?" Harry asked confused.

"Dad and uncle Severus. They said I can out with Fred!!!!" Jenny said still grinning from ear to ear.

Harry started laughing. He couldn't imagine Jenny going out with Fred. It was too weird. Jenny gave him a puzzled look. 

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You and Fred that's what!" Harry managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Why is that so funny?"

"Because its Fred," he said simply. He had managed to stop laughing enough to talk right though he was still giggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?''

"I mean I can't really see Fred going out with anyone except maybe Angelina Johnson. Well if you do don't accept any food him. Its probably one of their experiments."

"Who's Angelina Johnson?"

"A girl on the Quidditch team." (a/n if it was George that asked her Angelina to the dance sorry my mistake. I'm to lazy to get up and check.)

"But he doesn't like her anymore," Harry said seeing the expression on her face. She nodded relieved.

"Cassie please start reading again I want to now what happens," Harry said looking pleadingly up at her.

"Ok but we're almost at the end of the chapter and after I'm done with this one I'm not reading anymore until after dinner agreed?"

Harry nodded.

Cassie started reading again from near the end of the eighth chapter " A Very Big Risk." It only took a minute for her to finish since she had been on the next to last page. After she had finished Harry really wanted her to keep reading but remembered that he had agreed that after the chapter was finished she didn't have to read anymore until after dinner. Harry had tried reading some of it himself and found that he could just barely do it and he wanted to hear Cassie reading it aloud because she did the voices of the animals really good and he knew when she was doing one animal from another.

Harry slid off her lap leaving her and Jenny talking about what Jenny should wear on her date with Fred. Harry grinned. He still thought it was funny. He heard his parent's voices coming and considered going onto the room but wanted to explore. He was about to turn the corner when he heard his name mentioned and walked back to the room stopping at the door to listen in.

"Do you think his powers will kick in later then we thought since he's five now?" he heard his mother ask.

"I don't think so. It may be a little different since he is in his 5 year old body, I mean his powers might not be to their full extent since he is in his 5 year body but I don't think it'll make them kick in later," his father said.

Powers? He was supposed to be getting powers? Harry stood there puzzled but then judging by the feet shuffling he heard inside they were about to leave the room and he quickly turned and ran down the hallway and around the corner into the first door he saw. After he had heard his parents go the opposite he had come he sighed in relieve and turned around looking at the room he was in. It was dark and gloomy. He didn't like it and turned back to open the door and leave but when he tried to open it he discovered it was locked. Harry tried again to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

Harry started banging his fists on the door and yelling trying to get someone's attention. After about 5 minutes of doing this he stopped listening to see if he heard any footsteps coming. He did. He started banging on the door and yelling at the top of his lungs trying to get who ever it was attention. But they just past right by. Panic started rising in Harry. He didn't like the room. It was scary and he had a bad feeling about it. Tears started welling up in eyes. He stared banging on the door and yelling again hopeing to get someone's attention. If anyone could've heard him(which they couldn't , the room was sound proof) they would have heard sobs mixed in with the yelling since Harry had started crying his eyes out. He stopped exhausted, he had been banging and screaming for the last half hour and no one had come. He slid down to the floor and wrapped him arms around his legs sobbing.

He snapped his head up. He had heard something. He looked fearfully around the room trying to figure out what had made the noise. He then heard a voice saying, "Harry Potter. We meet again. My, my you really are only 5. I thought Wormtail was lying. Well banging on the door won't do you any good. No one can hear you. No one is here to save you. I will kill you."

Harry looked fearfully at the man, even thought he should really be called a thing, and realized that he really was alone. No one could hear him, he was in his 5 year old body, and he didn't have a wand even if he could do magic. He was in deep trouble.

 He he cliffhanger.

Thanks to the few who reviewed:      shdurrani, phoenixflames121, and sristi. Please review people!!!!! Please!!!!!! I'm begging!!!!!! I'm pretty much get 3 every chapter. Please review!!!!!!

I have a question to ask. Does anyone know what James played on the quidditch team???? I thought he played seeker but a lot of people are saying he played chaser. In the 1 st movie its shows a trophy on it and the trophy says james potter seeker. Could someone please clear this up for me?? Cause I'm really confused. Thanks.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Princess 55 

* Revised on 8-11-03 *


	8. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I own Cassandra and Jennifer.

Chapter 8.The Plan

Harry ducked under a chair as the first spell came at him. He had to come up with a plan and quick otherwise he'd be dead. He rolled over as another spell came his way. He looked around the room for something that could help him. One of the spells hit Harry in the chest and everything went black.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lily and James were walking toward the quidditch field when Lily suddenly had a bad feeling. The last time she has one was the night Voldemort had killed her and James. This one felt the same. This was not good. Lily turned and started running back to the house scared that something was wrong with one of the kids. She could James right behind her yelling for her to slow down. When she reached one of the living rooms Kirsten and Seveus were there talking quietly and Sirius was in the next room.

"Where are the kids?" Lily asked out of breath.

"Cassandra and Jennifer are up in their rooms and I think Harry went exploring," Sirius said. "Why?"

"I've got a bad feeling, a really bad feeling."

They all looked at her scared. Lily's bad feelings were never wrong. But right now they hoped that for once that it was a false alarm. There's a first time for everything right?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry woke up on a cold stone floor. He was stiff and everything hurt. He remembered what happened and tensed ready for whatever Voldemort had in store for him. He stayed still for about 10 minutes and when nothing happened he decided to open his eyes and looked around. He was in a cellar of some kind. He didn't understand. Why was he even alive?? Wasn't it Voldemort's goal to kill him?? Why wasn't he dead already?? It was the perfect opportunity to kill him, he was a defenseless little boy and yet he hadn't killed him. That wasn't good. That meant that Voldemort had something up his sleeve. Harry stood up testing how strong his legs were. He slowly walked around the room he was in looking for a possible way out; but of course there wasn't one. Harry sighed trying to figure out why Voldemort hadn't killed him already. Then he suddenly realized the answer. He really did know that his parents were alive and was using him as bait. Harry stood stock still as he heard feet approaching listening to the two people talk.

"Are we supposed to get him and bring him to Voldemort?" one of the voices asked.

"Yes he said he wants to talk to him," the other one answered.

The door to the cellar opened and two men walked in one went over to Harry and picked him slinging him roughly over his back. Harry started beating his fists on the man's back but stopped after the other man hit him around the head knocking him unconscious for a few minutes. Harry had just regained consciousness when they arrived where Voldemort was. The first man put Harry back on the floor in front of Voldemort. Harry's scar started burning so bad that he thought it would explode.

"So, Harry Potter we meet again."

Harry slowly raised his eyes to the thing that was supposed to be a man in front of him.

"Yeah so we meet again. What's your point? We always seem to meet up sooner or later and you always say that every time we meet."

Harry knew that he shouldn't say that to him but he was just so tired of him and was incredibly scared. Harry's whole body suddenly felt very strange. He looked down at himself and realized that he was for some reason growing back to his normal size. He quickly took off his shoes which now where very small for his feet. The rest of his clothes didn't become to small for him and seemed to grow so that they fit his now fifteen-year-old body. Harry felt in his pocket of his pants. His wand was in his pocket. He wasn't sure what was going on but things were starting to turn more to his side then Voldemort's. He did a spell on his shoes so that they fit now and put them back on. He looked back up at Voldemort who had a stunned look on his face.

"How are you back in fifteen- year- old body?"

Harry didn't have the slightest clue as to he was either but he didn't have to let Voldemort know that now did he?

"The potion was designed so that if this ever came up I would be back in my regular body to defend myself," Harry said making it up as he went along.

Harry could tell he didn't believe him but didn't care at the moment.

"I bet you're wondering why I kept you alive aren't you?"

Harry remained silent. He wasn't going to say anything to him. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of it.

"I may want to kill you but right now I have bigger fish to fry. You are simply bait for your parents, godfather and godmother, and Albus Dumbledore."

Harry glared at him. He had already figured all that out. 

"So now all I have to do is wait till they get here, kill them, then kill you," he said glaring at Harry an insane glint in his eye.

_He won't. I wont let him. I'll get of here before that happens and even if I don't I wont let him kill them._

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.

The curse hit Harry in the chest but he didn't scream. He wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt. He lifted the curse a little later sending Harry a death glare.

"So, we are refusing to talk. Well we'll just if 3 days with no food and water can change that. Everyone has a breaking point and I will find yours."

The two men that had brought him then led him out back to the cellar.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in Sirius' living room along with, Prof. McConagall, and Hagrid, trying to come up with a plan to get Harry back. They agreed that he was still alive and that Voldemort was using him as bait to get them. There had to be some way to get him without any of them getting killed. He looked over at Lily and James sitting on the couch trying to reassure Cassandra and Jennifer that Harry was all right while trying to reassure them selves. Sirius and Kirsten were right beside them both deep in thought trying to come up with a plan. Sirius's and James' fighting skills would be needed if they were going to get Harry back. He was relaying on them for that yet he was hoping that Lily or Kirsten would come up with a plan. They were better at coming up with plans and getting the person out of the place quickly and efficiently while James and Sirius were better at holding the persons or persons back.

"Severus do you know of a way that we could get in that usually isn't being guarded or if there's any secret passages that we could use?" he asked.

"I've been thinking about that. There is one that I know I'm the only one who knows about it but it would awful risky. Its not trying not to get caught part it's what's inside the tunnel that would be a problem. There are huge spiders in there and light sensitive monitors that are in all tunnels even if Voldemort doesn't know about them. I can get them deactivated easily but the place where it comes out would be an even bigger problem. It comes out at the place where we have our meetings. If it was only one or two people in there it won't be a problem but if there's more along with Voldemort it wouldn't turn out good for our side."

Dumbledore nodded.  "I know right now that we don't have very many people but I'm expecting several more to come with us when we leave. They should be here shortly and then even if there was a meeting going on we wouldn't have a problem defeating them and we would know if there was a meeting going on now that you're a double agent again. So once everyone gets here and discuss the plan, using the secret passageway, we will be able to go and shouldn't have to much of a problem getting Harry back."

Severus nodded even though he still wasn't quite sure. He may have treated Harry horribly for the past 4 years but he did care about the boy and did not want him dead.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Harry was pushed into the cellar and fell to the floor. He quickly stood up and saw the door close. He was trapped. There was no way out. Harry sighed in frustration. He didn't understand but for some strange reason he was extremely calm. Maybe it was because he knew someone would come and rescue him or if it hadn't sunk in yet that he was in Voldemort's fortress. He looked around the room thinking that if Voldemort wanted him to talk he would have to do more than more than just no food or water for 3 days. He had had far worse at the Dursleys. Plus he had his wand and if he needed food he could just conjure up some while no one was watching. _Wait a minute_, _they never taught_ _us how to conjure up anything yet in school!! How do I know how???_

Harry took out his wand and said the spell that he somehow knew now and a plate of food appeared on the floor. Wow, he thought. Then he realized that he had done the same thing with his shoes making them bigger. No one had told him how to do that either. _Maybe it's got something with the_ _powers Mum and Dad were talking about before I went in that room_. Harry just decided to accept it since he would be able to conjure up food, which would come in handy in case Voldemort decided to make it longer than 3 days. But he was hoping someone would come and get him before he had a chance to do that.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

People were coming through the fireplace at an alarming rate. They had had to move to the largest living room, which was the size of the great hall, to fit everybody and more people were still coming. At the moment they currently had twice as many people that Voldemort had. There were about 10 more people that Dumbledore expected to show up then they would start the meeting. Lily, James, Cassandra, Jennifer, Sirius, and Kirsten had all been informed of the plan earlier. After about 15 more minutes everyone was there and seated and Dumbledore began the meeting.

"Welcome everyone. I have called you all here in order to get Harry Potter back from Voldemort. A reliable source has told me of a secret passage that will bring into the fortress. The tunnel ends at the place where the meetings are held which is way there are so many of us, so that the chances of coming out of this successfully are on our side. We know that Voldemort is keeping Harry alive as bait to get myself and several others there so he can kill us. We will not let this happen. We will leave tomorrow night since Voldemort will no doubt be expecting us to come during the day since meetings are at night. If we do run into a meeting be prepared to fight straight off. It is crucial that while fighting to stay level headed and not to panic. All of you are aurors that fought against Voldemort the first time around or are aurors at the moment. You are the best possible people for the job. I suggest that you all talk for about an hour until dinner is ready then eat then get a good nights rest. Tomorrow will be a very stressful day," he finished sitting down turning and talking to James.

 Lily and Kirsten got up and headed to the kitchen to get supper ready with the help of some of the other men and women who were there and the help of some of the Hogwarts' house elves. When the went into the kitchen, which was 10 times the normal size, Lily was met by a very enthusiastic house elf named Dobby.

"Mrs. Potter it is such a honor to meet you. I'm worried about Harry just like you are, but I'm sure he will be ok, he's a very strong boy."

"If you don't mind me asking who exactly are you and how do you know Harry?"

"I'm Dobby m' am. I met Harry the summer before his 2nd year and he set me free at the end of his 2nd year. I'm very grateful for him."

Lily stared at him not sure what to say.   "Well I'm very pleased to met you too."

Dobby nodded and walked back to the stove and went back to work. Lily stared after him with a heavy felling in her heart. She wanted Harry back badly and was scared of what Voldemort might be doing to him. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Kirsten saw it and went over and hugged her whispering reassuring words in her ear trying to calm her down

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

At the moment Harry was eating some chicken in a corner of the cellar where no one could see him. After he finished eating he conjured up an air mattress and charmed it to disappear when someone came in to get in. He climbed under the covers and fell into an uneasy sleep.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

A/N this would have been out a couple of days ago but my cousin got in put in the hospital and I couldn't get on the computer or internet so here it is!! I didn't plan anything that happened in the chapter. Even the first paragraph didn't go as I had planned but hopefully its ok.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I seem to get 3 every chapter but oh well I'm glad all the same: shduranni, phoenixflames121, and sristi.

If skipping around people was confusing I'm sorry!!!

Next chapter: they go into Voldemort's fortress and get Harry!!!!

Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please

Review, review, review!!!!!

* Revised on 8-11-03 *

Princess55  


	9. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I own Cassandra, Jennifer, and Amanda.  
  
Chapter 9. The Rescue  
  
Harry woke up feeling exhausted and sore all over. He rolled over and groaned.  
  
"You really shouldn't have conjured those up wandlessly you know," a voice said.  
  
Harry shot straight up and quickly lay back down when everything started spinning. He looked around trying to see who had talked.  
  
"Don't sit up. It'll only make things worse. Like I said before you really shouldn't have done that. You'll be exhausted for the rest of the day and probably tomorrow."  
  
The person who was talking then stepped in front of Harry so he could see her. She had red curly hair that went all the way down her back and looked about Harry's age. Harry stared at her for a moment before asking,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Amanda. And I came here last night just in time to see you conjure up the food and bed and put a spell on the bed. You obviously don't know anything about wandless magic, considering you did that."  
  
Harry stared at her not sure what to say. There was something about this girl he could tell that was special, he wasn't sure what but there was.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
She nodded and turned around walked out of range of vision then came back a few minutes later with delicious smelling food. She set the food beside him on the bed and sat down on the floor beside the bed. Harry looked at the food wondering if she had done anything to it.  
  
"It's safe to eat the food. I didn't do anything to it. Really," she said taking a bite of the mound of pancakes that was on the plate.  
  
Harry cautiously picked up the other fork on the plate and started to eat. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Harry said,  
  
"What's your last name?  
  
"My last name is none of your business," she said with a stiff voice.  
  
Harry turned back to his food glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked tense, but then again they were in Voldemort's fortress.  
  
"Why were you little yesterday and now you're not today?"  
  
"I thought you said that you came here just in time to see me conjure up the bed and food?" Harry said suspiciously.  
  
"I did."  
  
"No, you lied. If you had just got here then, then you wouldn't know that I had been little," Harry said matter- of- factly.  
  
She wouldn't meet his eyes knowing that if she did they would give her away. Everyone always said that her eyes gave her away. _Too bad they're dead now. I wish you were here._  
  
Harry glanced at her and saw that she had a sad expression on her face and wished he hadn't said anything at all to her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  


Everyone was gathered in the room they had been in last night to be told what exactly what they would be doing. Most would be holding back the Death Eaters and capturing as many as possible while someone else( Kirsten) went and got Harry out of there by portkey. James and Lily weren't going, Dumbledore had managed to convince them to at home while they went and got Harry. It was much too dangerous, once Voldemort realized that they were there he would send every death eater after them to kill them and that was the last thing they needed.  
  
Kirsten was going to be the one to get Harry out of there safely. The knew where Harry was thanks to Severus, and the plan was for Kirsten to go there and get Harry out by a portkey that was detectable and could only be activated by her voice that would bring them both back here to Lily and James. That was the plan. There was no guarantee that it would work.  
  
Everyone now knew what he or she would be doing and were getting into the groups that Dumbledore had assigned. There would be 20 people in each group and there would be 50 groups (a/n that 1,000 people and I said that the room was the size of the great hall at hogwarts and I heard somewhere that hogwarts had a thousand students so that's how I got it. I know it's a lot of people but they're being very cautious.)  
  
Lily was seating on the couch beside James biting her nails trying to stay as calm as she could (which wasn't very calm at the moment.) Everyone had said and done everything possible to make her feel at least the tiniest bit better but the only way she was going to feel better was when Harry was back home and she could keep him in sight 24/7. She was never going to let him out of her sight again. Never.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Amanda?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen I didn't mean to upset you. Really I didn't and I'm sorry," Harry said.  
  
"It's not your fault not really. Just little things just kinda set me off lately you know? But it's not like you have any clue as what I'm going through. Nobody does. Except one person and I don't even know his name," she said the last part more to herself than Harry.  
  
"Why don't you try me?"  
  
"Do you live with your parents?"  
  
"Yes, but I didn't always. They were killed when I was one and then something that happened with mine and Voldemort's wand made them come back to live and I live with them now."  
  
Amanda stared at him a million thoughts running through her head.  
  
"They came back to live?" she said doubtfully.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Wow," was all she could say.  
  
"So is that part of what you're dealing with?" Harry asked tentatively.    
  
"Yeah part of it. Voldemort killed my parents a when I was really little too. I never knew them. I went to live with my aunt and uncle after that. I hate them. They never treated me right. They always abused me and told me I was worthless. They made me wear my cousin's hand me downs, who is like 10 times my size, then they were killed in a car accident when I was 8 and I went to live in a orphanage. It was worse than my aunt and uncle's. Then I got adopted and went to live with them. You don't need to know their names. Everything was going great. Then I got my letter for a wizarding school in Britain. They didn't want me to go so they wrote back saying so and I didn't get to go. The name of the school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wanted to go so bad. I knew there would be a boy my age there that had been through the exact same things that I had been and I wanted to talk to him but of course I couldn't. So instead they sent me to a boarding school in America, where I lived. I hated it. Everyone hated me. Nobody liked me. But then about a year after that happened a person came saying that my foster parents didn't want me anymore but that a different pair of parents had been found for me and I was to pack my things and leave right then. I did."  
  
"The new foster parents were wonderful. I instantly loved them. And they didn't care that I was a witch. I was so glad. I told them about the letter but they said it wouldn't be a good for me to go. They said it wasn't safe for me to go to that wizarding school. I could go to another school but not that one. So I went to a different one. Voldemort and I meet up with a few times while I was there. Twice he was sharing one of the professor's bodies and I kept dreaming about him. They were horrible dreams. And in my third year there I kept having dreams about Sirius Black and how he wanted to kill this Peter dude. Then I saw him come back to live about 2 months ago. There was a boy there. I know he's the one that's been through everything that I have except for the foster home part. But I was too far away to get a good look at him. But he somehow managed to get away. I wish I could find him," she finished.  
  
Harry's mouth was wide opened and his eyes were as round as dinner plates. He was the boy she was talking about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The teams were in the tunnel knocking out huge spiders( as big as aragog. They probably have a name but I don't know it) before they could knock out them. Dumbledore managed to take out the last one and they went on Dumbledore and Severus leading the way. Everyone was on alert ready to attack any minute. This had to work. This was their only chance. If it didn't work all was lost for the wizarding world.  
  
They were at the entrance.  
  
Dumbledore did a spell to see if anyone was in there. There wasn't. He nodded at the crowd behind him to signify that wasn't. He pushed open the door concealed in the stone and stepped through ready for whatever was waiting. Everyone immediately got right to the task they knew they had to do. They were there for about 10 seconds before about 100 Death Eaters came through. They were all stunned and sent unconscious to Hogwarts. The group going with Kirsten ran out of the room toward where they knew Harry was. They had to stun a few Death Eaters on the way but the way they were going not many people took it. In about 15 minutes they reached the place where Harry was being held and there were 20 Death Eaters guarding it. Each person in the group stunned one and tied them and sent them unconscious to Hogwarts. The door had bolts and locks all the way down but was easily unlocked by a spell that Kirsten knew. They ran through the door ready to fight someone but there wasn't anyone to fight.  
  
Kirsten looked around the room searching for Harry. She saw a shadow over in the corner and ran over to it. She had found Harry.  
  
"Harry, we have to leave immediately."  
  
Harry nodded and then hugged Kirsten tight glad that all this was coming to an end.  
  
"OK but can Amanda come?"  
  
"Amanda? Who's Amanda?"  
  
"I'm Amanda," she said stepping out from behind Harry.  
  
Kirsten looked at her. She looked familiar but Kirsten couldn't place where she had seen her.  
  
"Yes, buy we have to leave now!"  
  
They both nodded and Kirsten pulled out a soda can and once Harry and Amanda had one finger on it she said, "The Madhouse," they all felt a jerk just below their navel and a few seconds later their feet hit ground and Harry and Amanda fell to floor.  
  
Harry was about to stand up but a pair of strong arms picked him up before he could. Harry looked up at his father and then wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. It was so good to be home. He stayed like this for several minutes until his father started to put him down and then Harry tightened his grip, if it was possible, not wanting to be put down.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry lifted his head off his father's shoulder to look at him.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I am now. Where's mum?" he asked.  
  
"I almost forgot!! She'll kill me if she finds out that I didn't bring you straight to her!!" James said.  
  
Harry grinned. James turned and left the room walking down the hallway and up a flight of stairs with Harry still nestled in his arms. When the got to the door Harry allowed him to put him down and ran into the room flying into his mother's open arms, hugging her tightly. Lily was hugging him so tight that it was getting hard to breath. When she realized this she loosened her grip but didn't let go. When he stepped back he saw that his mother was crying and asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer,  
  
"Happy tears to sad tears?"  
  
Lily smiled and said," Happy tears. Very happy tears."  
  
Harry smiled back at her and hugged her again ecstatic that he was home safe and sound. He stepped back and Lily, putting an arm his waist, walked back over to James who was waiting at the door and the three walked back downstairs to wait for everyone else to get back.  
  
When they got back downstairs Amanda and Kirsten were in the meeting place and were talking. Harry went over to them and introduced Amanda to his parents and explained how she had got there.  
  
"Well Amanda it's very nice to have you here. That was also an added bonus to doing this thing. We were hoping to get some people out if there if Voldemort had anyone else in there besides Harry,'' Lily said.  
  
Lily was seating next her and Harry was sitting beside Lily and James was on the other side of Harry. Lily, James, Kirsten, staring questioning Amanda about everything while Harry stayed quiet thinking. He knew that Amanda was lying about when she had got there but he wondered if that was the only thing she was lying about. He could tell that there was more to the story than she was telling. And he was wondering about he had been able to make his shoes fit and how he had managed to conjure up food and a bed.  
  
He turned to his parents and said," Umm, Dad, Mum, am I supposed to like get any like unusual powers any time soon?"  
  
Lily and James both turned and stared at him for a moment before glancing at each other.  
  
"Why do you ask?" James said.  
  
"Because when I was with Voldemort and he was telling me why I was there, though I had already figured it out, I started growing back to my normal size, and my all my clothes were growing as I did, all but my shoes, they were staying the same size. And once I was back in my fifteen-year-old body, I made my shoes fit me with a spell, that I haven't been taught yet, and I did it without my wand. Later, when I was in the cell thingy I was hungry, Voldemort had said that I couldn't have food or water for three days because I didn't scream when he did the torturing curse, I conjured up a plate of food again without my wand, and later when I was about to fall asleep I conjured up a air mattress without my wand and I did a spell so that if anyone working for Voldemort came in it would go away. And also right before I left I heard you talking wondering if because I was in my 5 year old body if it would affect me developing my powers," Harry said.  
  
Lily and James looked at each other communicating through their eyes.  
  
"Well, right now isn't the best time to talk about that but we will later. I promise but not right now, ok?" Lily said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Right then people staring coming out of the fireplace and sitting down. Harry recognized a few faces but no one he knew by name. After about 100 people came through Sirius came through and ran all the to where Harry was seating. When he got there Harry was standing up waiting for him. Sirius scooped Harry into a tight bear hug picking him up and squeezing him so hard that he could hardly breath.  
  
"Sirius, I cant breath," Harry gasped out.  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly and released Harry putting him back down on the floor.  
  
"Sheesh, even mum and dad didn't hug my that hard!!" Harry said grinning at Sirius.  
  
"Well that's because they are afraid that you have some sort of internal injuries from Voldemort and I know better than to believe it and therefore will hug you very tight," he said grinning madly at him and hugged him again excepted more gently than last time. Right after Sirius let him go Cassandra and Jennifer came into the room and ran over to Harry giving him bone-crushing hugs. After everyone had hugged him they all set down and waited for Dumbledore to come to tell them what happened. They all sat there for about 10 minutes before he came through the fireplace and did a spell so that no one could come through and sat down at the table facing everyone.  
  
"We had a very *successful* mission," he said.  
  
"Not only did we rescue Harry but we also rescued another person there and captured 250 Death Eaters, including one called Wormtail," he said turning to the Potters and Blacks beside him. They were the only ones that understood what that meant, even though Sirius was already free.  
  
"Wormtail was Voldemort's right hand man and I'm sure will provide us with useful information. That's all I really need to say so now you are free to go home or stay here, which ever you prefer," he said and sat down.  
  
Harry was about to fall asleep leaning up against his mother. He was still tired from doing wandless magic and today had been a very long and exhausting day. Dumbledore started talking to Lily and Harry was listening at first but after about a minute or so he was sound asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This would've been out yesterday but when I was almost through Microsoft word decided to freeze up on me, and I was too scared that if I end-tasked it I would lose everything I had wrote so I left it up all night and when I did end-task it today it didn't delete everything that I had done!! I'm so happy!! And I'm proud to say that this is the longest chapter that I have ever written!! Go me!!  
  
Shdurrani: I'm glad you like it and when are you going to update your story??  
  
Phoenixflames121: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing. And I really love your story.  
  
SampFisher: yeah!! A new reviewer!! Thanks  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!! I'm begging here!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

* Revised on 8-10-03 *


	10. Harry and Amanda

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I own the plot line and Cassandra, Jennifer and Amanda.

Chapter 10.Harry and Amanda

At the moment Harry and Amanda were outside talking. It had been a week since Harry had come home. All of the Death Eaters that they had captured were in a prison that Dumbledore had built since he didn't trust them to be with the dementors. Wormtail had been given the kiss and provided useful information on Voldemort. The rest were in the prison.

Harry was trying to get some information of her. It wasn't working. He still didn't know her last name. Harry knew she was hiding some deep dark secret but he didn't know what.

"Amanda, I have to tell you something," Harry said looking her square in the face. She turned and looked at him.

"You know how you said that was one person that understood everything you had been though? Well I'm that guy."

She stared at him and her jaw dropped, not believing him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Everything you described I've been through except for the foster homes. I defeated Voldemort when I was a baby I'm the only person to have done that. I'm him and if you want to talk I'm here," he said.

Amanda stared at him not sure what to say. She couldn't believe it. The one person who understood what she had gone through was in front of her. She was about to start talking but instead started crying. Harry was startled at first but then wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down. She cried onto his shoulder for the next half hour. When she had finally stopped she pulled back and then started talking about everything she had been through with Harry recounting some of his own experiences. They would've stayed out longer but it started raining. When they got inside they sat down on the couch continuing their conversation.

After about an hour Fred and Jenny came into the room. Fred had came over earlier to spend time with her as Lily wouldn't let any of the kids (including Amanda) out of the house without her or one of the other adults. She had been very overprotective ever since Harry had come back. If Harry wanted to go exploring around the house someone had to go with him. Harry now had to tell her when he was going outside because a couple of days ago he had gone out to fly and had went into some part where she couldn't find him, and she freaked out. He had already been gone for 2 hours before anyone realized he wasn't there and that they couldn't find him. When he had came back Lily had hugged then started lecturing him about not to off without telling somebody. He really didn't see what the big deal was but was doing as she said, mostly because she had said that if he didn't she wouldn't let him out of the hose, let alone fly, for two weeks if he did it again.

Fred and Cassandra were sitting opposite them and talking. Fred turned to Harry and said, "So, when did you get back to your regular size?"

"The day Voldemort came and kidnapped me. When I was at his fortress."

Fred nodded and turned back to Jenny who was giggling and blushing. Harry turned to Amanda and rolled his eyes. She just grinned. Harry was the only person she would really talk to. She was partly to shy to really talk to anyone else and was still settling in but she also didn't want any of them to discover her secret. If they ever found out…

Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs, form the direction of the bathroom upstairs. They all raced up to see what was the matter, and found Cassandra looking in the mirror, clutching her hair, which was now shorter than it had been and pink. They all stopped short when they saw her. James and Severus were the next to arrive closely followed by Kirsten, Sirius, and Lily. Cassie turned and looked at them still clutching at her hair. Lily stepped forward trying to get her to explain what happened.

"I took a shower and when I cam out my hair was like this!!!" she said almost yelling.

"Calm down. I'm sure we can fix it," Lily said.

"Did you use the bottle that said strawberries on it?" James asked. She nodded and James grimaced and looked at Sirius who also at flinched when she said that. 

"I'm so sorry. Sirius and I were fooling around we managed to come up with a shampoo that would do that to your hair and we meant to bring it out but I guess we didn't. It'll go back to the normal length and color in a few hours," he said cautiously watching Lily while Sirius was watching Kirsten. After a few seconds of silence everyone heard two thuds as Lily and Kirsten hit James and Sirius on the back of the head and started lecturing them about how they were supposed to be grown men and they should be over this silly pranking stuff even if they hadn't done it on purpose. Harry, Cassandra, and Jennifer couldn't help but snicker at both of them getting lectured just like they would if they had done something wrong. They all could tell that this would last a while and went downstairs with the exception of Cassie who went to her bedroom. Jenny and Fred went to one of the rooms with a trampoline and gymnastic equipment while Harry and Amanda went back to the living room.

Harry and Amanda started a game of chess and just after Harry had made his first move Cassie came down wearing a cap to cover her hair considering it was as short as a boys, watching them play. As it turned out Amanda was a very good chess player and within just a few moves had beaten Harry.

"How did you do that?" Harry said astounded. All Amanda did was grin evilly.   

"Rematch," Harry declared.

"Ok fine we'll do a rematch as long as you can stand getting beaten again," she said mock glaring at him. Harry mock glared right back and she set up the board again. Harry managed to get in a few more moves than before but not very many. He played another game and actually managed to get one of her pawns before she killed him. He was determined to figure out what her strategy was and kept playing only getting one, or if he was lucky two, more moves in each game. When they were playing their 10th game in the past hour a bell chimed letting them know someone wanted through the fireplace. Harry got up and pushed the button beside it and said, "Name?"

"Albus Dumbledore," was the replay and Harry said "Enter," and he stepped through with none other than Dudley Dursley with him.

Harry acted stunned but that soon turned to anger that he was in his home. Dumbledore saw the look on Harry's face and decided it was best to get him to leave the room before he did anything he would regret.

"Harry, could you get your parents please?" he said looking at him. Harry nodded and left the room. He came back with a very confused looking Lily and James.

"Albus what happened?" James asked.

"There was an attack on Privet Drive. Petunia and Vernon were killed and so was Marge Durlsey Dudley's other aunt. I had to bring him here, there's no where else I can take him at the moment," he said.

Lily sucked in a deep breath. Then turned her eyes on Dudley who was visibly shaking with pity in her eyes. Harry, on the other, hand felt no pity toward him and only felt anger. All he wanted was for Dudley to leave. He had gotten away from the Dursley's and he didn't want to any of them in his home. Suddenly Harry realized what Dumbledore had said. This was the only place to bring him, what did that mean?? Was he going to live with them??

"How long is he staying?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore turned to him and said, "I'm not quite sure yet but at least for the rest of the summer."

"The rest of the summer???" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry, the rest of the summer."

Harry looked at him for a few more seconds then sighed and left the room and ran up the stairs and they all heard a door slam above.

"I guess he's not to happy me staying, huh? I can't really blame him for not being happy about it," Dudley said barely audible. Lily gave him an encouraging smile as James went up to talk to Harry.

James knocked on Harry's door and didn't get an answer but went in anyway. Harry was lying on his stomach with his head propped on his arms. James went over and sat on the edge of the bed and started rubbing Harry's back.

"Why aren't you happy that Dudley is staying here besides the obvious?" he asked now stroking Harry's hair.

Harry kept his head turned away from his dad and didn't say anything. James was about to leave seeing he wasn't to get an answer out of him for a while when Harry suddenly turned over and sat up furious.

"Why don't I want him here? Well let's see why wouldn't I want him here?? Oh yeah I now. He's punched me around my whole life along with aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon and teased me in school and said that if any one in the class talked to me he would beat then up and because of that I had no friends all my life until Hogwarts and the only reason I got friends there was because Dudley wasn't there, he did things on purpose just to get me in trouble, sometimes he didn't even do anything, and said I did stuff that I didn't which earned me beatings from uncle Vernon and no food for almost three weeks at times!!! He along with my aunt and uncle has caused me nothing but misery!!! Why should I even be happy to see him???" Harry said looking at his dad still furious. "I don't want him here. Why should I be nice to him when he wasn't ever nice to me??" Harry asked.

"Because our family, especially you, are better then that. If you keep just being mad that's he's here and treat him like he treated you, you are no better then he is. And I know you're better then that," he said looking at Harry.

"I never said I was going to treat him the way he treated me, I just said that I didn't want him in the house," Harry said. James sighed and gave Harry a look.

"What?? I'm not happy that he's staying here and wont be for a while. I'll probably never be happy. He's had a good life up until now and now it's his turn for a little misery. It's my turn to have a good life and loving parents. I grew up thinking I was worthless and that nobody loved me. He grew up knowing that people loved him and had a complete sheltered life. Me on the other hand had to endure abuse from him and my aunt and uncle!!! After all he's put me through I can't fell pity for him. Not right now at least. This is supposed to be my home, my life without any of the Dursleys. I've finally gotten what I've wanted my whole life!! My parents. Haven't I got enough to deal with without this coming up??" Harry said looking at his father who now had a sympathetic look in his face.

"What stuff?? What all are you dealing with?? As far I know there isn't really all that much you should have to deal, beside trying to figure out Amanda's secret since you think her keeping it is hurting her," James said.

Harry looked down at the bedspread. "Stuff," was all he said.

"What kind of stuff?"

There was a slight edge to James's voice implying that he better tell soon or he was going to stop being so sympathetic. 

"Like I'm still having nightmares about the third task and I keep having nightmares about Voldemort's fortress and you and mom are there and so are Sirius, Kirsten, Cassandra, and Jennifer and he kills you all and the whole Amanda thing. And now probably because of this I'll probably have nightmares about Voldemort killing aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon."

"You're still having nightmares about the third task? I thought we agreed that that wasn't your fault? Voldemort will not and cannot capture us. There are too many spells and charms on the house for him to get to us and if by some chance he did we can all fight against him. The only reason he got to you was because you were so little and there weren't as many charms around the house as there is now. It's not going to happen. If you're having nightmares about anything over and over I need you to tell me. And the third task was not your fault. Cedric dying was not your fault. Wormtail was the one who killed him not you," he said taking Harry's head into his hands, "Do you understand me? It wasn't your fault."

Harry lowered his eyes. "I know technically it wasn't my fault but I still feel guilty and I'm still having nightmares. But I saw another human being die and the person doing it feel no remorse and I can't deal with that. In fact I've seen three people die," Harry said still avoiding his father's eyes.

"Three?"

Harry nodded. "Cedric, aunt Petunia, and uncle Vernon."

"How did you see Petunia and Vernon?"

"Through a dream( remember I said Harry acted stunned?) I knew Dudley was coming. Though I didn't know he would be staying for the rest of the summer."

"A dream? Have you had any dreams like that before?" James asked.

Harry thought for a minute then said, "Yes, but I didn't realize then that they meant anything. Like the summer before 4th year I had this one dream and Voldemort and Wormtail were in it and they were planning and killing me and said they had killed Bertha Jorkins and that they couldn't do something till after the world cup. I didn't understand it then but they were talking about giving Voldemort his own body. This was the 1st one that I knew meant something," he said, " the Dursley's weren't the only ones I saw. Some of the neighbors and some of the neighbor's kids," Harry said staring to get choked up. James heard Harry's voice and hugged him tight. Harry had been at first determined not to cry but now he couldn't hold in any longer and started sobbing onto his father's chest, while James stroked his hair whispering words of comfort in his ears.

While this was going on upstairs, downstairs Amanda was thinking that after Dudley had settled in she just might ask him out. He could be a very good boyfriend for her. Oh yeah she was defiantly going to ask him out.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

ok I know all of you are probably going what the heck about the end but its revenge on a friend of mine because she marry a dude with a Mohawk so I'm going to make her date her Dudley. I got the name and appearance from her for Amanda. So that's why its in there.

also, Amanda isn't Harry's long lost sister like two of you guessed(sleepysleep and phoenixflames)

thanks to those who reviewed: sristi, phoenixflames121, and sleepysleep

I've put this before but if you're reading this and you're not registered on fanfiction.net please review any way. You don't have to sign it. And if you're registered in fanfoction.net and reading and not reviewing please review!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!           

*Revises on 8-10-03


	11. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I own Cassandra, Jennifer, Amanda and the plot line.

Chapter 11.The Discovery

After Dudley had been there for about 3 days their Hogwarts letters came. They would be ordering them since it wasn't safe for them to go outside. Harry still wasn't happy that Dudley was staying there but had been at least civil to him but that was only accomplished when Harry saw Dudley crying his eyes out earlier that day. Lily and James had told Dumbledore about Harry having dreams/visions and he confirmed that they were indeed happening at the same time he was having the dreams. He gave them a potion that would block them out if they didn't have any valuable information and if they did he would have them and tell one of the adults in the morning.  

Dudley had settled in nicely. He especially liked Lily. Ever since the moment he had come she had been exceptionally nice to him when he thought they would all hate him and mistreat him. It puzzled him. He really didn't understand why they were being nice to him. He knew Harry was because he had seen him crying and his parents were partly forcing him to. Everyone else had almost immediately been nice to him with the exception of Sirius, Kirsten, and Amanda. He really didn't know. As far as he was concerned they should be treating him like dirt. The same way he had treated Harry. 

One of the adults was usually gone part of the day helping Dumbledore with questioning the Death Eaters and the like. It was usually Lily or Kirsten that went.

Sirius had convinced Remus to come and live with them the day after Dudley had arrived and he had arrived the next day. Harry had written to Ron and Hermione telling them all that had happened and they all were trying to convince Remus to come back and teach. They almost had him convinced to ask Dumbledore and Harry was hoping that when they came over today that could completely convince him.

"Harry, what time is Hermione coming?" Cassie asked. When Harry had told her that she was coming she had been bugging him about it ever since. 

"Yeah when is she coming?" Jenny piped up.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes and said in and irritated voice, "Noon, and I've told you a hundred times already!!!"

"We've got to wait a whole hour before she comes!! Dang it!!" Cassie exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes. He was anxious to see them but it was all Cassie and Jenny had talked about since Harry had told them she was coming. Ron was back to his normal size too now; apparently the potion was designed so that whenever one of them changed back the other one would too. Harry got up from his spot on the couch and walked into one of the numerous living rooms where his dad, Sirius, and Severus were.

He plopped down beside his dad sighing and started listening to the conversation. They were talking about something they had done back when they were in school and hadn't seemed to notice that he had walked into the room. He looked around the room and spotted a picture hanging on the wall and walked over to get a closer look. It was a painting of a forest with varying creatures running through it. Harry was about to go sit next to his dad but saw something shiny under the picture and bent to see what it was. It looked like some sort of plaque but there was dust covering it he blew on it and right as he was about to touch it Sirius saw him and yelled," HARRY DON'T TOUCH IT!!!" But right as he said that he had touched it. The minute Harry had touched it, it started to burn his hand and he couldn't get his hand off and started yelling from fear and pain. James and Severus rushed toward him while Sirius ran to the opposite wall and pushed a button that had been concealed and Harry was finally able to remove his hand which was severely burned now.

Harry leaned back onto his father, who was sitting behind him, as he took Harry's hand examining it. It was a two-degree burn if not a third-degree burn and it was bleeding. Severus came back into the room with a first aid kit and handed it to James. Sirius came over to them, took one look at Harry's hand and whistled.

"Sorry, bout that Harry. I didn't think that one worked."

Harry turned his tear-streaked face to him with a puzzled expression. 

Sirius started explaining and said, " The house is equipped with several others like this one. They are for Death Eaters. We put a spell on them so that they would be drawn to them if they ever attacked here. They do more than just burn your hand. They also make you fell weak and sometimes you get a fever and throw up. If your hand had stayed there too much longer you would've passed out. We have been dismantling them for the past couple of days and I guess we missed one. Sorry."

Harry nodded and said, "It's ok, and it doesn't hurt that bad anymore. Ron and Hermione can still come can't they?" Harry asked turning and looking up at his father, still on the floor.

James thought for a minute and said, "Yes, but all you're going to do is sit around and talk and maybe a game of chess. That's all. You don't need to anything else, it'll tire you out to quickly."

Harry nodded and looked at his now bandaged hand and asked, "If you've healed my hand why do I need a bandage?"

"Just extra protection so the skin wont break and it's not completely healed yet," Severus said.

Harry nodded and stood up, James helping, and went into the living room where Ron and Hermione would be arriving in about 5 minutes. When they got Lily and Kirsten were back and talking to Cassie and Jenny. They turned when Harry, James, and Severus entered and Lily, noticing Harry's hand, asked, "Harry, what happened to your hand?" Before Harry could answer James went into explanation of what happened and Lily insisted on taking the bandage off and checking it herself. By the times she was putting the bandage back on a bell notified them that Ron and Hermione were there. They had put a system in so that when anyone came a bell would off and on a little screen they could see who was there and let them through. Severus glanced at the screen before pressing a button that would let them through and greeting them.

Hermione saw Cassie and Jenny and they all three squealed and ran toward each other hugging and all talking at once. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes at them as he came over to them standing beside Harry and greeting all of the adults. The adults left the room after James told Harry not to do anything besides talking and chess and Harry had said that he wouldn't and then explained to Ron about his hand as they sat down and started to talk about quidditch.

"So who do think will be the new captain and keeper?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. We'll have tryouts for a new keeper of course. But I have no clue whom the new captain will be. Are you going to try out for keeper?"

Ron nodded. "I've been practicing all summer with Fred and George. They said I actually have a chance for getting the position."

Harry nodded and said, "Strange how things turned out this summer isn't it? I mean my parents come back to live, I found out Professor Snape, of all people, is my uncle, my aunt and uncle get killed and Dudley comes and lives with me? I still can't believe any of it," he said shaking his head.

"Very strange indeed. So how's the whole Dudley thing going?"

"OK I guess. I'm still not happy that's he here but I'm being at least civil to him now and can stand to be in the same room, but that's only really because I saw him actually crying, not faking, this morning and mum and dad are sorta making me," Harry said. The girls then came and they all started talking. Cassie, Jenny, and Hermione started telling about some annoying boys named Seth DeBoard, who had had a crush on Hermione, and his cousin Cody Dykes who repeated what Seth wrote in the letters he sent her. Hermione didn't look too happy that they were telling the story but let them. They said that they had all got so fed up with him that if Cody annoyed them they kicked him in the shin bone really hard, since that was all they could really do without him telling on them. After they had finished that story they started telling various stories about when they were in the muggle school until the book in one of the chairs started raising slowly and moving toward the door. It wasn't that the book was moving, they were used to that, it was who it was moving to that made them all stop talking.

In the doorway was standing a bewildered looking Dudley.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

ok I had intended this chapter to be longer but if I don't post it today I'm not going to get out till like Friday or Saturday. We had an all day field trip yesterday, we left at 8am and got back at 8pm and tomorrow we're going to zoo and getting back at like 5 and I don't have much time to type anyway so sorry for that wait. This would have been out yesterday or Monday but oh well.

**Shdurrani:** 9 days????? That's a long time!!!! Guess I'll just have to wait for the next chapter, thanks for letting me know and thanks for reviewing!! Harry and Amanda aren't soul mates. There will be no romantic interaction between the two. 

**Phoenixflames121:** it'll be ron/hr , I might do harry/cho but I'm not sure. In the long run I'm more harry/ginny, so if I do harry/cho it'll be temporary.

**Sristi: **u were reading ch. 2???? Lol. Thanks.  

Thanks to all and please **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*** Revised on 8-10-03 ***


	12. Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. I own Cassie, Jenny, and Amanda. 

Chapter 12.Powers

Dudley's mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. All he had been thinking was that he wanted his book and he couldn't remember where he had put it, and as he walked by and looked into the room and saw the book it started coming toward him, on his own. Like magic. But that's ridiculous. He couldn't do magic. He wasn't a freak, or was he? He became even more puzzled when the book got to him and hovered in front of him. He didn't know what to do and some part of his brain told him to get it and he did and as he reached out to get it, it fell into his hands. He looked around at everyone who was gapping at him. They all stayed silent for about 1 minute longer until Hermione said, " Maybe we should tell your parents," looking at Harry, Cassie, and Jenny. They nodded and Cassie very slowly got up going to find Lily and James.

Cassie came back about 15 minutes later with them finally everyone started to talk giving their version of what happened. After everything had been explained Lily said, "Well, Dudley, it seems that you do have a little magic in you obviously."

Dudley looked at her horrified.  "Magical? How can I be magical? Nothing like this had happened before."

"Well sometimes it takes a little while for your powers to show through," James said.

Dudley still didn't believe it. There was no way. It was impossible.

"I'm going to go tell Dumbledore about this and let him decide what to do," Lily said and left the room and returned 15 minutes later with Dumbledore. He gave Dudley a wand and told to do some simple spells and he could do them all. He then started to do more advanced ones and he could still do it but it took a few tries and Dumbledore assumed that if he had his own wand he could do them easily and suggested that Dudley go to Diagon Alley and get a wand try the spells, see how that went, and depending on what happened go to Hogwarts when school started.

"Go to Hogwarts? You're joking right? I mean Dudley at Hogwarts? He's always teased me for being a wizard, or as he calls us, freaks. How can he go to Hogwarts?" Harry said with a note of anger in his voice.

"There's no guarantee that he will. He needs to get his own wand and see how he does some of 4th year spells and then we can see if he really will go and even if he doesn't have enough magical talent he still had to go since all of you are going and he has nowhere else to go," Dumbledore said.

Harry sighed. This was so bizarre.  Dumbledore then started talking to Lily and James and they decided that Albus would take Dudley to Diagon Alley and get his wand. Once they had settled it Dudley and Albus left leaving everyone, still slightly puzzled, in the room. The room started spinning and Harry quickly lay back down on the couch and closed his eyes, though he could still felt like he was spinning. Lily saw him lay down and came over and sat beside him on the couch feeling his forehead, which was warm.

"Harry, does it feel like everything is spinning?"

He nodded.

James handed Lily a blanket that had been draped over one of the chairs and she covered Harry up with it and told him to go to sleep. Harry nodded, with his eyes still closed, and let sleep take over him. Everyone left the room except Lily and James. Lily felt Harry's forehead again and it was hotter then when she had just felt a minute ago.

"James, how long was his hand on there?"

James thought for a minute the said, "About 6-10 seconds. Why?"

"He's warmer than he was a second ago."

"He'll be fine don't worry about it. It wasn't there long to anything really serious," James said.

Lily nodded but still refused leave but then finally she got up and left with James leaving Harry in the room sound asleep.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dudley was with the strange man, Dumbledore, he thought they called him. They were in some sort of pub called The Leaky Cauldron. The man was talking to the various people and after about 10 minutes led Dudley out of the shop over to a brick wall and tapped some of the bricks and it opened to reveal tons of people walking around and many shops.

"Dudley, welcome to Diagon Alley," Prof. Dumbledore said.

Dudley gawked as he and the man walked along and Dudley found himself wishing that he had about 10 more sets of eyes to see everything, turning his head in every direction. The man lead Dudley to a shop called Ollivanders(I think I misspelled it). Dudley followed the man in and looked around getting the distinct feeling that he was in a library and remained quite until a voice spoke, making him jump, "Dudley Dursley, I've been waiting for you."

Dudley spun around to see an old man now behind the desk looking at him. "What's your wand arm?"

"Umm… well I'm right-handed," Dudley said nervous.

The man nodded and an tape measure starting measuring, by itself to Dudley's amazement, his arm and then moved on to his shoulder and by the time Ollivander found a wand that he thought might suit him it was measuring between his nostrils.

"Here, try this one. 12 inches, good for transfiguration, unicorn hair," he said handing him the wand.

Dudley took the wand and looked at the man not sure what to do.

"Go on give it a wave!''

Dudley did, feeling kind of foolish, and nothing happened. He looked at the man and he grabbed the wand from him and went back to look for another one. He came back with ten more and none of them worked. He then left and came back with twenty and they thought that none of them would work either as they were down to the last two, but when he tried the last one, 9 inches, holly, and phoenix core, he waved it and blue and yellow sparks shot out of it. Prof. Dumbledore paid the man with an assortment of gold, silver, and bronze coins that Dudley had never seen before. They then went to an ice cream place and Dudley ordered a hot fudge sundae. After they went back to the pub and left through the fire there and ended back up at "The Madhouse" as it was called.

When they got there Lily was waiting for them and let them in listening to what Albus said had happened. They showed Dudley the movements to some 4th year spells and told him how to pronounce them properly and he was able to do most of them on the first try and they decided that when school started he would indeed be going to Hogwarts. Prof. Dumbledore talked with Lily for a minute or so than left. Lily turned to Dudley and said, "So, did you have a nice time?"

Dudley nodded still in shock about what all had happened. Lily seeing that said, "Why don't you go lie down for a little while or take a walk outside? Do something to clear your mind and get over the shock?"

Dudley nodded and smiled gratefully at her and went upstairs to his room while Lily went to go check on Harry, who was still sound asleep on the couch and thankfully his fever had gone down some, even if it wasn't that noticeable. She went into the main living room, the biggest one, where Cassie, Jenny, Ron, Amanda, and Hermione were talking and Amanda and Ron were playing a game of chess, and for once Ron was losing. Lily sat down with the rest of them and watched as Amanda's king took Ron's queen and ended the game.

Ron's jaw dropped open. He had been beaten at chess. He couldn't believe it. No one had beaten him in years, last time he was 6 when someone did.

"How did you do that? The last time someone beat I was six!"

All she did was smile at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you can beat him," said a voice from the doorway and everyone turned around to see Harry wrapped in a blanket standing there looking at them.

"Harry James why are you up? You're supposed to asleep on the couch. You're sick from where you burnt your hand," Lily said.

Harry shrugged. "I woke up and didn't fell like staying there. I don't fell that badly, really. And I've got the blanket wrapped around me so no harm done right?" he said not entirely sure of himself, since he could tell she was sort of mad since she had used his first and middle name.

"You may not fell all that bad right now but you will since you got up," she said as she got up and led Harry over to an armchair and made him sit down in it, checking his forehead.

"Does your head or stomach hurt?" she asked.

"My stomach does but not that bad. I'm fine," he said but quickly changed it seeing the look on her face, "ok so maybe I'm completely fine since I have a fever but I don't fell that bad, honestly."

"I don't care you are staying here until I say otherwise understand?"

Harry nodded and leaned back into the seat tired, listening to everyone talk keeping quite until he heard Amanda say something that he couldn't believe. He turned toward her and said, "Are you really going to ask Dudley out or is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"No, I'm really am considering it," she said.

Harry goggled at her. She was joking. She had to be. Who, in their right mind, would go out with Dudley? Harry told her this and all she said was, "Well that's your opinion now isn't it?"

"Yeah mine and everyone else's who knows him!!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't think he's all that bad. He hasn't done anything to me. I mean he may not be the prettiest person on earth but looks aren't everything," Cassie said.

"Well he's done stuff to me. You know when I lived with the Dursleys? You know they kinda abused me and Dudley certainly didn't help any!! Him and his friends always beating me up and Dudley telling uncle Vernon that I did stuff just so I would get punished!! Yeah I would say he's kinda cold hearted!!" Harry practically yelled, face red with anger and fever.

They all looked down silent. None of them had expected that out of him. They had all temporarily forgot about it since Harry didn't like to talk about it.

"Harry, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know how it feels remember?? We've both been through the same things except for the fact that I got sent to foster homes and you didn't. I understand how you fell I know how I would fell if you decided to date one of the people that hurt me-

Harry cut her off saying-"Then don't date him since you say you know what I'm feeling!"

"But I think his parents death changed him. I think he's sorry for what he put you through," she said.

"Well if he's sorry why doesn't he apologize? He hasn't you know. And how do you know what he's feeling? You may know some of what I'm feeling, I'll give you that. But I don't think you know what Dudley's feeling unless you've asked him?" He could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't.

"That's what I though," he said and got up from the chair walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room slamming the door, leaving them all downstairs speechless.

When Harry go to his room he threw off the blanket, changed, and got into bed fuming but ready to go back to sleep, though it took him awhile and he had only been asleep about 30 minutes when he woke with his stomach hurting and had to rush to the bathroom before he vomited in bed. Severus saw him coming out and made sure he was settled in bed and then went to get a potion that would settle his stomach and help with anything else that was wrong. The potion tasted horrible and made him cough but after about 15 minutes his stomach didn't hurt as bad nor did his head and he soon fell into a sleep filled with nightmares.

Harry slept right through the night and woke up the next morning around 9 feeling fine all traces of his fever gone. When he went down to breakfast things were kinda tense between him, Dudley, and the girls. None of them were talking to each other. They were all talking to the adults but not to each other and Severus and James were the first to catch on, as Lily and Kirsten weren't in the room.

"OK what's going on?" Severus said looking at them.

"Nothing," they all said in perfect unison.

"So that's a yes," James said and sighed looking at Severus.

"Are you going to come right out and tell us or are we going to have to pry it out of you," James said looking at each of them in turn. They all kept eating and didn't look at each other or either of the adults. Severus was about to say something but Dudley spoke up, "It's my fault. If I hadn't come here everything would be fine," he said in a small voice. Harry agreed that with him that it was his fault but knew better than to voice this thought out loud. Harry had finished and made move to get up but James pushed him back into his seat saying, "None of us are leaving until we find out what happened," he said and seeing Harry about to argue, shook his head and said, "no arguments."

Harry sighed as Dudley started explaining what happened and why he thought it was his fault. While he was explaining visions of his uncle beating him, the dreams he had last night, filled his head, and Harry closed his eyes pushing the tears back. Once Dudley was done explaining he said in a strained and quivering voice, "Can I leave now," avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Yes," James said as Harry got up going back upstairs. James sighed and started explaining that Harry, though he wouldn't admit it, was still very touchy about what had happened at the Dursley's.

"Dad we understand that-" but James cut Cassie off before she could finish.

"No you don't. Not really. You grew up with Severus in a loving home. There is no doubt in my mind about that. Harry didn't. He never had that and didn't have it until just this summer. The only one of you that would understand would be Amanda and I don't think right now is the best for her to talk to him. Just give him some time. He'll get used to the idea in time," he said looking at the now somber teenagers. They all nodded that they understood and James got up and went upstairs to talk to Harry but as it turns out Lily was already there talking to him and as he came up he heard Harry ask when they could have that talk about "his powers" as they had put it.

James entered the room and said, "Well I guess we could do it now?" Harry perked up at this and looked at his mother to see if she would go along with it. She nodded and James came in, closed the door, and sat down on Harry's bed beside Lily.

"Harry, a thousand years ago a wizard named Davis Riddle and Ethan Evans decided to have a duel. They one who lost had to give up all his magic abilities and generations to come from his family would be muggles. This was a very important fight back then. It was determining who would rule the country. Either the dark side, Davis Riddle, or the light side, Ethan Evans. If you haven't figured it out yet Davis Riddle is Voldemort's many greats grandfather," James said and Lily picked it up from here, "Ethan Evans is your many greats grandfather. Now both of them were exceptionally powerful. They were pretty much equal when it came to fighting. Some would say that making them fight would be unfair. But they did and as you can imagine Ethan lost and Davis ruled and all of Ethan's family would live as muggles. But no one knew then but Ethan had done a spell that would one day enable his family to have magic once again. And as you can well imagine I'm that child. He wrote a prophecy and it had been passed down generation to generation. The prophecy states that the child that breaks the curse on the Evans will bears triplets, two girls, one boy, and the boy will have extraordinary magical abilities. He will be able to do wandless magic without having to be taught, when all, if they can do it, have to be taught over a period of years to do it probably without bringing them selves to complete exhaustion. But the child will be able to do it on the first time with just a little exhaustion. He will know spells without having to learn them and will be able to become and animugus after only given the basics and will be able to master it in one day. He will also have extraordinary fighting abilities. He will be the heir to two of the houses of Hogwarts along with the heir to the greatest wizard of all time, Merlin. The person who the child is heir to on the Evans side is Rowena Ravenclaw." James picked up here, "The person on the Potter's side is Godric Gryffindor. Because you are they heir to Gryffindor you will have access to rooms that no one knows exists in Hogwarts except his heirs and all the heirs are allowed to live in a place called Godric's Hollow. You will also have the ability to turn invisible, at will, after one lesson and you will also be able to apparate after one lesson, which your mother and I will give before you start school. Also once you have mastered apparating you will be able to apparate into or out of any place no matter how many anti-apparation spells they have on it. That includes Hogwarts. Also this child will be the one to defeat the dark lord of his time," she finished looking at him. Harry stared at them speechless, trying to take in everything he had just learned. He was the heir to Merlin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and he was the one destined to defeat Voldemort?? His mind couldn't comprehend it at the moment.

"We'll leave you alone to let you sort this out," James said as he and Lily stood up, kissed Harry on the top of his head, and left closing the door behind them, leaving them to his own confused thoughts.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 ok now we know about Harry's powers. I was going to wait until the next chapter but didn't want to wait so you get an extra long chappy.

**Shdurrani, phoenixflames121, sristi:** thank you.

If any of you have any suggestions about what amanda's deep dark secret should be please tell me!! Though no soul mates or anything like that and she not Harry's long lost sister. But other than that please tell me if you have any.

Oh also if you like rock music I suggest you check out Evanescene "Bring Me To Life" and even if you don't like rock music check it out anyway!! 

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Revised on 8-11-02 *


	13. Invisible

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I own Cassie, Jenny, Amanda, and the plot line.

In italics are the person's thoughts (as long as they show up)

Chapter 13.Invisible

Harry was lying on his back looking at the ceiling trying to process what he had just heard. _This is just great. I have to defeat Voldemort. Once this gets out everyone will be looking to me for answers and I don't have any!!_ He then thought about the fact that he would be able to become invisible, without the help of the invisibility clock, and all the things he could do. And he could also become an animugus in one lesson. He decided to go to sleep and when he woke up he would ask his parents if he could do it that day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron and Amanda were playing a game of chess and Ron was losing again. _How in the world is she beating me? No one has beaten me since I was like 6 or something!!! I mean I knew that would be someone who would beat me but I imagined it as some old man that didn't have anything else to do all day not someone my age!!!_ He scowled as Amanda took his last rook and moved his queen without realizing what he was doing and Amanda took his queen and Ron moved his king into what he thought was a safe spot but it wasn't because on the next move Amanda put him in check. He was trapped. Wherever he moved it would be checkmate and she won. Again.

"Let's play again," he said looking her in the eye.

_Fool. He can't beat me, what is he thinking? He's bringing more humiliation onto himself. He is a good player put he won't try to figure what my plan is!! I make almost the same moves every time and he still hasn't caught on!! Boys are so stupid._

"Fine we'll play again," she said and Ron started to set up the board again.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting on the floor in a room with his parents concentrating on becoming invisible. He thought that it wasn't going to work and was ready to give up when he felt an odd tingling sensation go through his whole body and stayed still letting the spell take affect. When the tingling stopped Harry looked down at his body and he couldn't see it. He had succeeded. He was invisible. He looked at his parents who were both beaming. He got up and said he was going to look for Sirius and Remus. He had to go down all the way to the 1st floor before he found them in what had recently turned into Remus' study talking. Harry stood at the door for a moment before he ran forward and jumped on Sirius' back making him yell and try to throw him off until he recognized that laughter and stopped and said, "Harry?" still not sure if it was him. Harry laughed again and said, "Yep it's me. Mum and dad just taught me how to become invisible," sliding off Sirius' back and going at sitting on the arm of Remus' chair making him gasp. Harry laughed and left the room without of them realizing it.

He headed toward the kitchen where he could hear his mum and Kirsten talking. He came into the room and sat down beside Lily and bumped her hand to let her know that he was there. He whispered in her ear, "Does Kirsten know that I can turn invisible?" Lily shook her head no and Harry smiled trying to figure out how to scare her. Harry absent-mindedly took some gum out of his pocket and started to chew it before he remembered that the spell didn't protect against anything that he ate or drank, or chewed, while invisible. He saw Kirsten look at the spot where the gum was and turned to Lily and said, "So I guess you taught Harry how to become invisible. Why did you may I ask? He'll be a terror now."

Lily smiled, laughed softly and said, "We didn't teach him how to protect himself if someone wanted to take the spell off. So if he gets too bad all we have to do is take the spell off."

"Take the spell off? You can take the spell off? That's not fair! You didn't tell me that!" Harry said looking at his mother even though she couldn't see him.

"I'll only take it off if you become a terror, as Kirsten described it. Otherwise you can take it off when you want to," Lily said looking where she thought Harry was judging by the gum.

"OK fine but now I can't scare Kirsten!"

They both laughed and Harry got up and threw away his gum before going into the room where Amanda and Ron where playing a game of chess and Cassie, Jenny, Hermione, and Dudley were watching. Harry came up and stood behind Amanda looking at the chessboard and realized Ron was actually losing. He then went around and stood behind Ron and he started to move a piece that would insure that Amanda could win in 3 moves and reached out, grabbed Ron's hand and put the chess piece back down and then moved his rook up 5 spaces, while Ron was looking wildly behind him trying to see who had grabbed his hand.

"Who moved the chess piece?" Amanda asked.

"I don't now but whoever it was stopped me from moving the piece and moved the other one," he said still looking around. Harry then left the room and went into the kitchen and got several pieces of ice and wrapped them in a washcloth and slipped quietly back into the room. He crawled on all fours over to Dudley and slipped a piece of ice down his shirt making immediately stand up and yell and do an odd sort of dance until the ice finally fell out of his shirt.

"Who did that? Someone put a piece of ice down my shirt!" he said. Everyone looked at each other while Harry was laughing silently on the floor behind Dudley. He reached out pulled Dudley's pants and quickly moved out of the way as Dudley fell down. 

"Someone pulled me down!" he cried, while Harry was doubled over in silent laughter at the look on Dudley's face.

"Whoever who are show yourself! We're not afraid of you," Ron said though he was very unsure of himself. James, who was walking by at the moment heard Ron said that and poked his head in and said, "Everything ok in here? Who needs to show who they are?" though he had a pretty good idea.

"Someone put a piece of ice down my shirt and then pulled me down. And someone made Ron put the chess piece back and moved another one," Dudley said voice cracking in fear. Harry, who couldn't stand it any longer, burst out laughing at the look and Dudley's face. Thought his burst of laughter made everyone, except Dudley, more suspicious. James smiled and cast a spell in the direction of the laughter and Harry appeared rolling on the ground clutching his stomach. They all stared for a moment trying to work out what had just happened. James just shook his head and grinned and Severus joined him at the door a confused look on his face and James explained it to him and he did the same thing as James. Harry had finally stopped laughing and was sitting on the floor.

"Explain what just happened," Hermione said looking straight at Harry.

"Mum and dad taught me how to become invisible today and I was having some fun at your expense," he said and got up and went over to where his dad and Severus where standing slightly afraid that Hermione might do something even though he hadn't done really done anything to her. That was Ron and Dudley.

They all looked at him for a second processing what he had just said until James said that supper was ready and for everyone to come and eat.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

im out of school!!!!! Yay!!!!! Since im out chapters will be posted more frequently since I have more time to type them.

Thank u to the person who have suggestion on amanda's deep dark secret(u know who u r)

Thanks to: phoenixflames121, sristi, and shdurrani.

Ok next chapter will be harry's animugus form( I think I misspelled it).

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Revised on 8-11-03 *__


	14. Animagus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I own the characters I made up and the plot line.

Chapter 14. Animagus

Harry was sitting on the floor in the same room where he had become invisible yesterday. Except npw he was trying to become an animagus, which as it turned out was much harder. He had had almost had it but had got excited and had lost his train of concentration. _Concentrate. _He had been trying for an hour and was almost ready to give up when he felt on odd tingling sensation and managed to concentrate instead of getting excited. He felt his body changing and thought that he was done and was about to open his eyes and see what he was when he felt the odd sensation again and stayed still and this time once it stopped he immediately opened his eyes and looked down at himself and he had jet black fur and four paws but before he could figure out exactly what he was he changed again. This happened four more times until finally stopping, as what Harry thought had been the first form he had changed into. _I have 6 animagus forms!!! How is that possible???  And now what am I?_ He looked down and saw he had red and gold feathers and opened his mouth and trilling noises came out that he had heard from somewhere before, and it took him a minute to realize that he had heard Fawkes making the same noises._ I'm a phoenix?? How??? _Harry wanted to look at himself in a mirror and flew over to Lily and looked at himself in the mirror that she had brought. _Yep, I'm a phoenix all right._ His feathers were mostly red with gold ones here and there. He started turning around looking for something that would resemble his scar since every animagus had a distinguished mark on them and the most likely choice for him was a lightening bolt somewhere on him. But he couldn't see one. Lily realizing what he was looking for started looking to and couldn't find anything that would resemble a lightening bolt in the slightest. It looked like his distinguishing mark, even though it wasn't quite a mark, was that he still had his bright green emerald eyes. Hi decided to change back into his human form so he could ask some questions. It only took about 3 minutes for him to change back.

"Why do I have 6 animagus forms? I thought you could only have one? What where my other forms? How can I be a phoenix," Harry was cut off abruptly by James saying, "Calm down, only one question at a time."

"I have an idea as to why you have more than one animagus form which can wait till later. Your forms are, a phoenix, as you already know, a wolf, a dog, you sorta look like Sirius, a cat, an eagle, and a stag like me. The phoenix is your true form since it was the first one you changed into and also it went back to that one," James said.

Harry just stared at him, speechless. He managed to find his voice and said, "What do think the reason is why I have so many forms?''

"We left out part of the prophecy because we didn't think that there was any way that you could be him but obviously you are but since you are that means that…" Lily trailed off looking at James, eyes widening with disbelieve. James shook his head his own eyes wide. "We should all sit down," James said. Once they were all settled, James looked at Lily and said, "You have to tell him. I don't know enough to tell him." Lily nodded and turned to face Harry.

"The prophecy mentioned that there would be a child that would have numerous forms but it didn't specify what they would be or give any clue as to what family he would be born into. It did say that his true form would be a phoenix. This child will have to have someone his own age that has been through almost the exact same things he has been through" Amanda immediately jumped into his head," except this child would be the dark lords child, which is why we didn't suspect Amanda until now. The dark lord of the time would erase her memory of ever knowing him, since the child would remember every detail of her life including the day it was born. She would grow up believing that her parents had been killed by the dark lord of the time, which in fact would be her real father. But that's it says it doesn't give other descriptions of what to look. Since this came up it must be Amanda and she doesn't know it. It does say, however, that there is a way to break the memory charm, but first we need to tell Amanda this and see if telling her alone will break the memory charm and if it doesn't then do the charm. But I don't think we should right now. We should wait a couple of days and see if she says anything about having odd dreams," Lily finished.

"Odd dreams? What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.

"The prophecy said that the child might, might, have dreams of when she was a baby with her father but not realize it. So Harry if she mentions any dreams tell us immediately," Lily said looking still looking at Harry.

"I will. I promise."

"Ok then, Harry try to change into the phoenix again," James instructed. Harry nodded and started to concentrate and this time he had managed to change in ten minutes. Harry flew around the room several times and then looked toward the open window then back at his parents asking permission since Lily had became so overprotected. They both nodded and he flew out the window loving being able to fly without a broom. This was completely different from flying a broom. It was better. He flew outside for about an hour before going inside and showing off to everyone before changing back eating, lounging around, doing homework, and then finally falling into a peaceful sleep.

Thought not everyone in the house was having a peaceful sleep. A red headed fifteen-year-old girl was having an anything but peaceful sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

he he. Ok well I didn't plan any of that. I wrote part of the chapter thursday but didn't like it, and then I was out of town all day yesterday. And I didn't really fell all that motivated to write it b/c up until today I had only 1 review and I e-mailed two of you. So whatever.

**Heather**: I'm glad u liked the chapter and yeah there's a little Prongs on the way!!!

**Sristi: **thank you.

If u want me to e-mail u please say so in a review.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. J.K. Rowling does. I own the characters I made up and the plot line.

**_Bold italic are dreams_**

****

Chapter 15. Dreams

**_Amanda looked around confused. She knew she was dreaming but she had never had a dream like this. She couldn't explain how it was different but she could feel that it was. There was a man and a woman in front of her arguing. The woman had a baby in her arms and as they started yelling the baby started crying and the woman turned her attention to it trying to get it to stop crying. While she was doing this, the man said he wanted her and the horrid child out of his house. Amanda was standing beside the couple watching with puzzlement  while thinking that the baby looked like her, but her attention was drawn back to the couple as the woman put the baby down and started yelling at the man wondering how in the world he could call his own child horrid and if he didn't want a child he shouldn't have forced her to have one. Amanda froze at these words. His own child?? Forced her??? She looked at the man closely and realized with horror who he was. It was Voldemort. Voldemort had a kid?? But she was drawn out of her thoughts again as Voldemort stunned the woman and approached the child. She hurriedly stepped in front of him hoping to prevent whatever he was about to do but he passed right through her as if she was a ghost. He crouched down on the floor next to the baby, who was now squalling, and said something that she couldn't hear and the baby's eyes snapped shut and it fell backwards and Amanda was afraid that it was dead, but after a minute or so the baby woke up and looked around puzzled and then saw it's moma and got up and walked unsteadily to her and started poking at her trying to get her to wake. Voldemort did the same thing to the woman as he did to the baby and Amanda's settings changed to find herself in an orphanage in what looked like the nursery. She recognized the baby from before lying in a crib and went over to it. It was asleep at the moment. She looked around the room and saw two people come into the room with the person she assumed was in charge. As they drew closer she recognized the two people. They were the first people to adopt her. They walked over to where she was standing by the crib and cooed at the baby who had woken up just before they came over. "The only thing we know about her is that her name is Amanda," said the lady that was in charge. The couple looked at each other and seemed to be talking through their eyes before Susie, Amanda remembered her name, turned to the woman in charge and said, "We'll take her," and everyone smiled. This doesn't make any sense, Amanda thought. First I'm with Voldemort and some woman and a baby. The baby's Voldemort's and the woman's. Now I'm at an orphanage and the people that first adopted me are here and are the baby from the first place, Voldemort's kid. But the baby looks like me and had my name and my first adoptive parents. But if all that's true that means that Voldemort is my real father!!! She thought slightly panicky. _**

Amanda sat bolt upright in bed breathing fast and hard, mind spinning. She took several calming breaths while trying to reassure herself that for some strange reason she had had a bad dream that Voldemort was her real father. That's all it was, just a bad dream. Nothing more. She took several more deep calming breaths before lying back down in bed and tried to go sleep deciding that she would talk to Harry about it in the morning.

The next morning she didn't wake up until 11 and she usually got up around nine. She got dressed before going downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hi, sleepyhead," Harry said as she sat down beside him with an egg sandwich in her lap. She glanced up at him and said, "Hi" in a tired voice before starting to eat.

"I guess you didn't sleep well?" Harry said.

She shook her no, mouth to full of food to talk. She swallowed and said, "I had some really odd dreams and couldn't fall back asleep. I'll tell you about them when I'm done eating."

Harry looked at her for a moment longer before turning back to the book he had been reading though he wasn't reading it. _Odd dreams?? She must really be Voldemort's daughter then!!! Ok calm down, just wait until she tells you what they were and then tell mum and dad._ Harry stole glances at her every once in a while impatient for her to finish eating. After she had put her dish back in the kitchen she and Harry went outside to their favorite spot beside the stream that ran in the woods behind the house. Once they were settled Harry said, "So, tell me about these odd dreams."

Amanda started explaining starting with the first place she was in and ending with her theory about her being Voldemort's daughter though right after she said it she called herself crazy, shaking her head. Harry was staring at her mouth slightly open, eyes wide, and a million thoughts running through his head.

"Harry? Harry!"

Harry snapped back to reality. He had been staring into space, and looked at Amanda.

"I've only been trying to get your attention for like the past 5 minutes!"

"Sorry."

They stayed outside for about 10 more minutes before Harry said he was hungry and wanted to go in. Amanda told him to go on she wanted to stay outside for a little longer, try to clear her mind. Harry nodded and went back into the house looking for his parents. He found them along with all the other adults in the house and Prof Dumbledore. Harry went over to his parents and whispered in between them that he needed to talk to them and that it couldn't wait. They told everyone that they be back in a minute and followed Harry out into the hall. Harry turned to them and proceeded to explain about Amanda's dreams. When he was finished they were both silent, thinking.

"Well then she really is Voldemort's daughter. She'll probably have another dream tonight and then tomorrow if she still isn't sure we'll tell her about the prophecy and see if that breaks the charm," Lily said. Harry and James both nodded and Harry said, "What am I supposed to do until then? How I am supposed to hide the fact that I know she'd Voldemort's daughter?? We may have not have known each other for very long but she knows me really well and can tell when I'm hiding something!!" Harry said slightly panicky. Lily and James exchanged a look knowing what Harry was saying was true. "Can't we tell her today so I don't have to keep it secret?" he said in a pleading tone.

Lily shook her head. "If we tell her to soon it can leave permanent damage to her memory. We'll wait till tomorrow just to be sure. If she suspects something just make something up. Say your not feeling all that great, that sometimes works," she said looking at Harry. He nodded, sighed, and said, "Why is Professor Dumbledore here?" once again Lily and James exchanged a look. "Harry, we can't tell you that. It's secret, sorry," James said. "You really should just tell me right now you know. I'm going to find out eventually so why not just save us all a lot of aggravation and tell me now," Harry said looking at his parents whom were both now smiling. "No can do, kiddo. It's top secret, even though you'll most likely find out later. But until you find out on your own we can't tell you anything," James said. "And there's no need to listen at the door. There's a silencing spell on the room," Lily said.

"Silencing spell? What you don't trust me? I'm insulated," Harry said in mock anger. Lily and James both laughed lightly and shook their heads no. "When it comes to eavesdropping I don't trust either of you," Lily said looking at Harry and James making them both mock scowl at her. They talked for a minute more before Lily and James headed back into the room and Harry went looking for Cassie and Jenny who were both in the immensely huge library with Severus doing work that they had been assigned, and Dudley was there to practicing spells to catch up with everybody before school started. Harry sat down opposite of Cassie and Jenny seeing what they were doing he was about to get up and leave but Severus stopped him saying, "Harry, you might as well stay you have work to do too."

"No, I don't. I finished it at the Dursley's. I didn't have anything better to do and it helped keep my mind off the third task," he said much to the astonishment of everyone in the room.

"How can you be finished? Hermione isn't even finished!! She was complaining about how much they had given!! And she's top in the year!!" Jenny said.

"I thought it was easy," Harry said simply.

"Harry, bring what it all in here and let me check over it," Severus said.

"Ok uncle Severus," Harry said and left the room. He usually just called him Severus but had felt like saying uncle then. He came back ten minutes later laden down with tons of parchment and placed them in front of Severus. Seeing the astonished look on everyone's faces he said, "They're all longer than they're supposed to be. What can I say? I got bored."

Severus shook his head and then took the top of off and started to go over it while Harry went to go look for a book. When he came back he sat down beside Severus and started to read. They all stayed in the library until James came and told them that supper was ready. Severus had only managed to get through three of Harry's essays completely. He turned at Harry and asked, "Are all of them this good?" as they sat down at the table. Harry grinned and nodded. 

Sirius had bought a television and after supper they all decided to watch a movie. After 15 minutes of arguing they all finally decided on what movie to watch. It was "Sweet Home Alabama" starring Reese Witherspoon. All the males had thought it was going to be some stupid "chick flick" but as it turned out they all loved it. They just sat around and talked, played chess and the like before heading up to bed. Harry and Amanda both went to bed wondering if Amanda was going to have any more dreams.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

* Revised on 8-10-03 *


	16. Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I own the characters I made up and the plot line.

Chapter 16. Sickness

Lily was lying in bed sound asleep with the covers pulled up to her chin. She had been sick with the stomach flu for the past few days and still wasn't over it, though she wasn't sure if it was just the stomach flu or if it was something more. She had been tired a few days before she had got sick and so had Kirsten. Kirsten hadn't started throwing up, just tired all the time. Lily pushed these thoughts aside and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was in the middle of explaining to Amanda how to play Mancala, an African stone game. Each player had six holes on their side of the board with 5 stones in each hole, and a long circle on the ends of the board called the bank. If your last stone landed in your bank you went again. If the opponent's last stone landed in an empty circle that person got all the stones in the circle beside it as long as the stones were in the other player's and put them in his/her bank. The object of the game was to get as many stones as possible into your bank. 

"Do you understand?" he asked Amanda.

She nodded and Harry went first and went again when his last stone landed in his bank. It didn't take long to finish the game since it was Amanda's first time playing and Harry had learned how to at his muggle school. Amanda, determined to beat him, challenged him another game but he still won. This went for about a 1 1/2 until Amanda finally gave up and started on homework.

Harry changed into his cat animagus form and ran upstairs into his parents' room, jumping lightly onto the bed and sitting down between his mother and father who appeared to be fighting over something. James was trying to convince Lily to let him call a doctor to come and take a look at her, just to make sure it wasn't anything more serious than the stomach flu. Harry looked between them and judging by the look on James's face he was going to call a doctor anyway, most likely Madame Pomfrey. James didn't stay very long and left saying that he wouldn't call the doctor for now, though Lily, and Harry, who neither had noticed come in, knew that that first thing he did would be to call someone. Harry turned back into his human form, startling Lily.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "When did you come in here?"

"A few minutes ago. You and dad just didn't notice me."

"Yes well I suppose he's gone off to go get a doctor," she said looking slightly grumpy.

"Why don't you want him to?" he asked looking at her quizzically.

"It's just the stomach flu nothing major. There's no need for a doctor," she said simply.

Harry was about to say something but James came back in with Madame Promfrey and she shooed both him and James out of the room. 

They both went back downstairs and flopped down on the couch bored. He would have loved to go flying but it was pouring rain and they were all confined to the house. It had been for the past few days and they were all sick of it. 

Since they were all stuck inside Harry had decided to pull some pranks, mostly on the Cassie, Jenny, and Amanda, not quite willing to do anything to anything to the adults. He had only done one thing to them and they had all got him back. He had got up before anyone else, bored, and also since Remus had put a spell on his wand so that the ministry couldn't trace it of Harry did magic during the summer, levitated a bucket of ice cold water over his parents and dumped in on them waking them up immediately, ran out of the room and did to Sirius and Kirsten and lastly Remus. 

They managed to corner him and all five of them poured a bucket of ice-cold water on him at the same time. Later in the day while he was taking a shower the water suddenly turned icy cold and wouldn't turn back warm no matter how much he turned on the hot water and when he tried to get out he found out that the shower curtain appeared to be stuck to the wall. The water wasn't just coming out of the showerhead but it also appeared to be coming out of the ceiling. When one of them finally took the charm of the curtain, Harry was numb with cold, and without thinking stepped out of the shower just to have his picture taken by Sirius before he could grab a towel, blushing furiously. He had tried to get the picture but of course couldn't and he was just hoping they hadn't sent copies to the Weasleys and Hermione. Though they had showed all the girls and Severus, who Harry had left out of the prank afraid that he wouldn't take as well as the others. They had also woke him up the same way he had woke them up the next morning. Cassie, Jenny, and Amanda hadn't done anything back to him yet which was slightly worrying him.

He had also earned himself a nickname. Since he had been pulling so many pranks and one of his animagus forms was a stag, same as James, he was now Little Prongs or Lil P for short.

"Uh-oh we better watch. Looks like Little Prongs is planning another prank," Sirius said looking at Harry. At these words Harry grinned and turned over on his stomach looking over at him.

"Well I don't think he'll pull anything on us as long as he doesn't want the whole Weasley family and Hermione to see a certain picture of him that I have," James said grinning over at his now blushing son.

"Well for you information I wasn't planning a prank I was thinking," he said still blushing furiously.

"You know what? I might send this to them anyway, just for the fun of it," he said while pulling out the picture that Sirius had took a few days before. Harry wasn't sure if he believed him or not. He quickly jumped off he couch, ran to where James was sitting tried to get the picture but James stood up and held it out of Harry's reach. He managed to trap Harry's arms to his body with one of his arms while putting the picture back in his pocket before sitting back down pulling Harry onto his lap. Harry struggled against him for a second, slightly embarrassed, but gave up and leaned up against him. He leaned around James looking through the door leading out to the kitchen and saw a sight that made him want to throw up. 

Dudley and Amanda were kissing.

He couldn't believe it. They were kissing. Someone was kissing Dudley. He stared open-mouthed at them until they broke apart and walked down the hall hand in hand.

He leaned back around still open-mouthed.

"What're you so surprised about?" Sirius said.

"He- she- they- I can't believe it!!! I can't believe it!! They were kissing!!! That is so gross!!!!!"

"Who were?" James asked.

"Dudley and Amanda!!"

James raised his eyebrows. "Dudley and Amanda?" he said dubiously.

Harry nodded vigorously.  "I just saw them!!!"

"Well if she liked him even though that's kinda odd…" James trailed off.

Harry was about to say something more but Madame Pomfrey called down the stairs for James and Sirius to come up there. James gave Sirius a questioning look and he said, "I asked her to give Kirsten an examination while she was her." James nodded and they headed up the stairs.

"Hope its nothing serious," Harry said a loud to no one in particular though Severus was the only person in the room to hear him. 

"It's nothing serious, don't worry," he said.

Harry turned to him and said, "If its nothing why did she ask for them to come up there instead of telling them down here we're all going to know anyway," he said fear creeping into his voice.

Severus gave him an odd look and said, "You're really scared that its something life threating aren't you?"

Harry nodded and said, "I can't help it. I just think that something bad is going to happen to someone. I mean my life just doesn't get this good. I'm afraid I'm going to wake one morning to find that it was all a dream." He looked at Severus who had an odd look on his face, it looked almost like concern, but considering that he was his uncle it wasn't that weird. But Harry's now suddenly scared mood was interrupted by James and Sirius running down the stairs yelling. They both quickly turned their head in their direction.

"Lily and Kirsten are pregnant!!!" they yelled in unison.

Harry and Severus stared at them for a second before jumping out of their chairs and running up the stairs to see them. Harry ran right into his parent's room where both Lily and Kirsten were getting last minute instructions from Madame Pomphrey. Harry ran to Lily first and hugged her and then hugged Kirsten. Right after he finished hugging her James, Sirius, and everyone else came into the room saying congratulations and hugging them. After everyone had done this they all finally got some information. Lily was 12 weeks and Kirsten was 10 weeks. As it turned out Lily really did the stomach flu but the baby wasn't harmed by it and now had a potion to take for that along with vitamins and what she needed to eat and all that stuff, Kirsten had the same thing. The babies were expected in late March. (its late august). James and Sirius shooed everyone out to let both rest.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

ok I only got one review for the last chapter and I sent the chapter to that person. I don't know if I'll continue this story or not. If I do continue it I'll start a 6th year fic that has no connection to this one.

So thank you for the one review last chapter: pheonixflames121

Please review and in ur review please tell me what u want me to do about the story!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Revised on 9-11-03 *


	17. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own the characters I made up and the plot line. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 17. Return to Hogwarts

This chapter is dedicated to Star06 my 50th reviewer.

It was August 29 and the Potter/Black house was very busy at the moment. Everyone was rushing around making sure that they had everything for the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which all the kids would be attending. They were going early since it would be too dangerous to go by the train. They were going to floo to Hogsmeade then take the tunnel form the Shrieking Shack up to the school. 

"Everyone here? Are you sure that you haven't left anything?" James said. Everyone shook his or her heads and he shrunk the entire luggage so that it would fit in his pocket. After that was done Lily took a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the flames, said, "The Three Broomsticks," and was gone in a whirl of flames. Harry, Amanda, Cassie, Jenny, Dudley, Severus, Kirsten, Sirius, and finally James came through after Lily to find everyone seated around a table and Lily, Kirsten, and Madame Rosmerta were talking. Rosmerta walked off and came back about 15 minutes later with a tray full of butterbeers.

"Why don't you sit down? Have a drink," Lily offered to her.

She hesitated but gave in and sat down with them catching up with everything that had been going on and asking about all the new children that were with them since Harry was the only one she recognized. After they had got that settled Lily and Kirsten told her about them being pregnant and she immediately started talking about baby shower plans. They finally left the shop about 3 hours later, around noon. They weren't expected up at the school until 5 or so and went on to visit the other shops meeting up with several of Lily and James's old school friends that Dumbledore had told that they were alive but hadn't let them visit yet saying that they would be coming soon.

They went Honeydukes first were everyone bought tons of candy, were they stayed for about 2 hours since they ran into some friends and the manager let everyone test taste a new candy that they were considering putting out on the market but wanted customers opinion first. It tasted like chocolate with strawberries mixed in with it and since they liked it so much he gave them each five pieces to take with them free of charge. 

Lily was still talking to one of her old friends and since no one else wanted to stay in there James and Sirius led everyone to Zonkos to get prank supplies. No one was really sure who bought more. Sirius and James or Harry. But it didn't matter who bought more, their victims would be very sorry. After they were done there it was four and they headed toward the Shrieking Shack to head up to the school. They got up to the school at 4:45 and then went down to the Great Hall where Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them. 

After all the introductions were made everyone sat down at the high table and the food appeared and everyone started eating. Dumbledore and McGonagall weren't the only teachers there. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, and much to Harry's dismay Trewlaney. About halfway through the meal a very short, very fat, and ugly lady walked through the doors and over to Dumbledore. They spoke for a minute before Dumbledore said, "I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge." All the adults nodded or waved or said a few words of greetings before turning back to their food while the kids just looked at her for a second before going back to their conversations, which quickly turned to Professor Umbridge.

"She looks mean, ugly, strict, ugly, she's only going to last a year. All of them only last a year. None of the professors I've had have only lasted a year," Harry said.

"Really? Why did they leave after one year?" Amanda asked not having heard the stories.

"Well first year, Professor Quirrel was sharing a body with Voldemort and tried to get the Sorcerer's Stone but didn't and ended up dying. Second year, Professor Lockhart tried to cast a memory charm on Ron and me but he was using Ron's broken wand and he cast the memory charm on his self since he couldn't remember anything he left. Third year, Remus, Professor Lupin, everyone found out that he was a werewolf and left. Fourth Year, Professor Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr., an escapee from Azkaban was pretending to be him and tried to kill me. We found about him and called Fudge from the ministry and he brought a dementor with him for his own safety and Barty Crouch got the Dementor's Kiss."

"What's the Sorcerer's Stone and why did Lockhart want to put a memory charm on you?" Amanda asked.

"I'll explain the whole story later for both of those things, don't have enough time right now," he said returning to his food.

Amanda nodded, opened her mouth to say something but a fake sweet voice sounded behind them and they turned around to come face to face with Dolores Umbridge.

"So, all of you are going to be fifth years. What houses are you in?" she asked in the same sugary coated voice.

"I'm in Gryffindor but everyone else just transferred here this year and haven't been sorted yet. We're going to do it after dinner," Harry said politely. 

She nodded and said, "You're the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team, have been since first year, who everything seems to happen to, and just recently have taken up in following your father's footsteps as a mischief maker," she said smiling what she thought was a sweet smile but Harry could tell it was forced.

"Umm… yeah I am."

"Well Mr.Potter I will give you warning now. If you try to pull a prank on me, I will make you sorry you were ever born," she said her voice losing the sweetness in it and turning to a whisper and malicious, giving him a glare that could rival Snape's.

"No, you won't," Lily interrupted.

Umbridge tuned and looked at Lily surprised.

"No I wont what?" she asked the sweetness back in her voice.

"Make him sorry he was ever born," Lily said eyes blazing.

"Well dear, you know I was exaggerating. Just make him think that so that he wouldn't try to pull any pranks on me," she said smiling at Lily to which she just glared.

"If he did pull a prank on you, which he wouldn't since he knows better than to pull any pranks on any of the adults, you wouldn't be the one to give punishment. Minerva would since she is the head of his house. You would have a say in it but ultimately it would be up to Minerva."

"Well like I said I was exaggerating."

"You weren't and you know it so stop lying. I do not appreciate you or anyone else threatening my child and if you try to do anything to him, you will be the one sorry you were ever born."

"Well it's not really your choice what I do now is it? I am here on Ministry orders and am able to punish the students any way I see fit."

"No your not. The law prohibits certain type of punishments and so does this school and if you ever read the laws you would know that."

"True but I am the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and have the power to abolish those laws," she was about to say more but Dumbledore stood up and said, "Why don't we start the sorting for Cassandra, Jennifer, Amanda and Dudley now." Umbridge went back to her seat and Lily said to Harry, "Whatever you do don't get in trouble with her," looking him in the eye. Harry nodded and turned his attention the stool with the old Sorting Hat on it as Prof. McGonagall called Dudley forward and the hat said, "Is it school time already? I thought it didn't start for another couple of days."

"No it's not school just transfer students that want to get sorted before school starts," McGonagall said.

Dudley sat down and the hat was placed on his head and after about ten minutes the hat yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Dudley came back and sat down looking slightly dazed. Harry was surprised that he had made Gryffindor. He thought he would have got Hufflepuff. The hat put Cassie and Jenny in Gryffindor without a second thought. Then it was Amanda's turn. The hat slipped onto her head and there was silence. After fifteen minutes everyone was getting restless and were starting to think that maybe something was going wrong but after 5 more minutes the hat yelled you "GRYFFINDOR!" and Amanda came back to that table to talk before they left for Gryffindor tower. They gave the password, "unity," and went in and stayed in the common room before everyone headed up to the separate dormitories. James and Sirius were going to be sleeping the boys in the extra beds and Lily and Kirsten were going with the girls.

Everyone fell into bed for a peaceful sleep but Harry and Amanda had an anything but peaceful sleep both waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

~*~*~

Sorry for the wait but I started my sixth year fic and with the 4th of july holiday didn't have time. Updates will be once a week now, two if I can manage, since I now have to fics going at one which is probably not the best thing to do but oh well. 

I REACHED 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!         

I finally reached 50!!!! I'm so happy!!!!

Anja: thank you so much and I'll keep that in mind.

Star06: How did I finish the book in a day and a half? Well I got it at like 10 till eight and I can read in the car. I read from 10 till 8 till like 11 at night straight only stopping to go the bathroom and I read it while I ate so and I read one chapter before I went to church.

Shdurrani: Thanks. I was starting to wonder where you went!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Revised on 8-11-03 *

HHhHall where dumbledore,,


	18. Ariel

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize J.K. Rowling owns. I own Cassie, Jenny, Amanda and the plot line.

Chapter 18. Ariel

_Dear Diary,_

_I arrived at Hogwarts for the first time yesterday. It's beautiful here. You can't use words to describe it. Harry, James, Sirius, Dudley, and Cassie are outside playing Quidditch. Lily, Kirsten, Dudley, and Jenny are playing Exploding Snap. Severus is in his room preparing for class._

_Last night I had a horrible dream. So did Harry. We both had the same dream. It was about my father, Voldemort. He was torturing one of his Death Eaters. Apparently they had done something wrong but we didn't hear what they did wrong. It was horrible._

_I can't believe that man, well really thing since it's not a man, is my father. I can't believe that I could become darker than he is. After last night, I don't see how anyone can be darker than that. I'm probably thet only one who can. Since I don't want to I can't tell Harry or anyone else my secret no matter how much I want to. That's why no one can know my secret. No one can know that_

She was going to write more but Harry came up behind her and she quickly closed her diary afraid that he would see.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just writing in my diary," she replied.

 He nodded and went to go sit with Sirius. Amanda locked her diary back up and then went and put it back in her room.

After she left someone crept out of the shadows in the room and went over to where Amanda had hid the diary. She got the lock out and unlocked it and started to read.

*~*

Ariel didn't like the two families that had came last night. She hated anyone with a happy life and especially if they had loving and caring parents.

Her parents hadn't cared or loved her and then just last month they died in a plane crash. She had been shocked at first and shaken since she had been the one to find their bodies in the plane wreckage. After the shock wore off she hadn't felt sorry to her surprise. She was ashamed to admit it but all she felt was relieve that she wouldn't have to out up with their punishments anymore.

She had wandered form town-to-town sleeping outside unless some person took pity on her and let her sleep inside their house. It was in one of those times when someone let her stay inside when she found a secret passageway leading out of the house. She had been curious and followed it out of the house after leaving a note to the couple saying that she had left.

She had followed the tunnel for 2 hours before coming out in what she now knew as the Girl's dormitories in Gryffindor. She had no idea where exactly this was but was now slightly scared that she would be discovered by one the families that she so despised.

She had been sleeping in one of the beds in there but had decided that it would be better if she slept in the secret passageway.

The red headed girl interested her most since she looked like her sister and she wanted to learn her habits so she could kill her. That's what she wanted. She wanted her and everyone else who were happy to die.

The girl had just left the room. She had hidden something in her luggage. Ariel slowly and silently crept out of the corner she had been hiding in and went over to where she had put the key to unlock the trunk, took it out and unlocked the trunk. Next she took out a key in the side of the trunk to unlock a large box. Then she took the key out of that and unlocked a compartment in the box, took out a key and reached under the papers in that compartment and finally unlocked the diary and started to read.

She read the first few pages and all they talked about were how happy she was. She skipped a few pages until she found a passage talking about how sad the girl was that her parents died and her foster parents had even abused her. _Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe she isn't always happy. Then that woman wasn't her real mother. Just another foster mother. Dead people don't come back to life._ She read on and the girl started talking her real father. Whoever this man was, Voldemort he was called, apparently was an evil man. He just killed people for his own pleasure because they weren't pure blood whatever that meant. It was getting to confusing so she closed it and locked and went through the whole process of putting stuff back where it belonged and re locking everything. After she was done she went back into the corner where she had been and pulled out the amazing cloak that she had found in the room. Whenever she put it on she became invisible. She loved it. She could go wherever she wanted and no one could see her!!! She put it on and went out of the room down into the main area, as she called it, to find the two families talking and laying.

She stood there and watched. The dark headed man with glasses was tickling one of the girls while the other two girls were with the two women and the two boys were playing chess and the dark headed man without glasses was watching them. She walked over to where the two boys were playing and stood behind the blonde headed one.  She got tired of watching them and went over to where the girls were sitting, particularly the red headed girl, and sat down a little behind and off to the side of them listening to them talk. 

She soon grew tired of the families and went of the room out the portrait, down the stairs and continued down the stairs down farther into the castle into the dungeons. This was her favorite place in the whole school. She would stay for hours down here. She had found what she that was an office with slimy things floating in jars, which she thought, was the coolest thing. She had spent 9 hours straight in there exploring. It was now her favorite place. She walked down the last flight of stairs, opened the door to her favorite place and went in still under the cloak.

*~*

Severus was sitting at his desk in his living quarters in Hogwarts planning lessons for when school started in two days. He was in the middle of doing fifth year. He was dreading tomorrow. He had 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin first thing. _Of course Albus had to give it to me first thing. Why couldn't it be later on in the day?? Since we're in class I'm going to have to treat them worse than I would the other Gryffindors even though they know I have a nice side. Hopefully they wont give me any reason to say anything to them except to take roll._

He finished 5th year and went on to 6th year and then 7th and then took a break and went in front room to sit in front of the firelace for a little while and his thoughts turned to the state his office had been in when he got there. Someone had been in it he could sense it. He hadn't thought too much about it thinking it was just Peeves or one of the other ghosts.

He stood up, stretched, and then went to the Great Hall for dinner.

*~*

Ariel was in the middle of looking through the papers that had been in the desk when she heard footsteps approaching. She hurriedly but neatly put the paper back in the desk stood and went into a corner. She stayed absolutely still waiting for the footsteps to pass. Instead of passing they came into the room.

Ariel looked at the man who had entered. He had black greasy hair and a crooked nose and looked like someone you wouldn't want to cross. The man went over to the desk and took out the papers she had just been looking at. He picked them up looked through the desk before leaving. She stayed still until she heard his footsteps fade completely away.

She heaved a sigh of relieve and then looked at her watch. Dinner time. She silently left the office and went back up to Gryffindor tower through a secret passageway that she had found her first day here.

She came though the opening at the end of the passage went over to the bed she had slept in, reached under the bed under a loose floorboard and pulled out the food she had stashed. She had found the kitchens and had found out how to get into it. She went after everyone was asleep, even after the little creatures had gone to sleep and took food and stashed it under the bed to eat when she wanted to. She loved her new life. She had all the freedom a kid could want. No body told her what to do. She was free. No limitations.

_But how long am I going to be able to keep my freedom? What if someone finds me?? This is a school. I know that because I heard the old man talking about it. I'll have to fine somewhere new to stay. This appears to be where the girls stay during school. There's tons of secret rooms around here I could stay in. I'll look tomorrow. I'll sleep in the cloak tonight._

Having that thought in mind she finished eating and then went down to the first floor of the school pausing to listen to the talk drifting through the open doors of the Great Hall. She continued on out onto the ground that she now loved so much.

She went over to the lake and sat down at her favorite spot watching the creature that lived in the lake come up every so often. She had been sitting there for about twenty minutes when she heard the school gates open and turned her head in that direction to see who had came in. She froze and paled under the cloak. She had never thought she would live to see that man ever again. Yet he was right in front of her face. He didn't look like his normal self though the part of her brain that wasn't scared to death noticed. He didn't. His usual sneer wasn't in its place. Instead there was concern and uncertainty, which was a very peculiar thing for this man to fell. Something else wasn't right. His wife wasn't with him. That never happened. She kept watching him. He had stopped about halfway up to the castle and turned around looking for something. He found what he was looking for as his wife came up and stood beside him and they continued up to the castle. Her face was full of concern and uncertainty, which had never happened before.

Ariel was usually a very brave girl. Not very many things scared her or made her cry. But this was one thing that could scare her so bad that it made her shake, get goose bumps, turn pale and be nauseous all at the same time. Those two people were the scariest thing she had ever seen.

*~*

Everyone was sitting around talking and eating. Harry and Amanda had finished eating and were now racing each other. Cassie had also finished eating and was deciding who won each time. She would shout "Go," and Harry and Amanda would run from one end of the room to the other end. Whoever touched the wall at the opposite end was the winner. This was the second time they had done it. Amanda had won the first time beating Harry by several seconds. They were both neck and neck before Harry but on a burst of speed and touched the wall 4 seconds before Amanda did.

"I win!!!" he yelled triumphantly panting.

Amanda came over and stood beside him leaning against the wall panting also. It was hard to run from one end to the other and got you out of breath quickly.

"Wanna go again?" Harry asked.

"Not just yet, let me catch my breath first," she said.

Harry nodded. It took Amanda about 30 seconds more before she agreed to race. They both stood against the wall waiting for Cassie to say go.

"Ready… Set… Toe," Cassie yelled. Harry and Amanda shot off but hadn't got very far before stopping and looked back at Cassie bent over laughing and motioning for them to come back.

"Did you say ready set toe?" Harry asked. She nodded still laughing. She finally stopped and stood up again.

"OK we'll do it again," she said," Ready… Set… Mow!"

Harry and Amanda had almost went but caught their selves just in time and turned to Cassie and yelled in unison," Cassie!!" 

She was laughing again. After 5 more minutes she composed herself and said, "Ready… Set… So!"

"CASSIE!!!"         

She just laughed more. 

Harry and Amanda were once again ready to race. Harry turned to Cassie and said, "Do it right this time or I'll tell mum and dad."

Cassie nodded and said, "Ready… Set… Foe!!!"

"Mum, Dad help!" Harry yelled though he was grinning slightly. Cassie was just laughing her head off.

"What Harry?" Lily yelled back.

"Cassandra keeps saying the wrong thing!! When she's supposed to say go she toe, mow, so, foe anything but go!" he yelled back. Lily laughed and then James yelled out, "Well if she keeps doing it maybe she'll just have to be punished again."

Cassie stopped laughing and then stood up and said, "Ready… Set… Go!!" 

Harry and Amanda shoot off running toward the other wall. Amanda beat Harry by a hair and did a little victory yell and was teasing him about it when two people came in the doors and went over to Dumbledore and started talking in low voices. Everyone was quiet trying to hear what they saying but couldn't. After they were finished he stood up and said, "Everyone this is Brian and Jessica Lane. They have reason to believe that their daughter, Samantha, is in the castle somewhere. She ran away and they spoke to some of the people in Hogsmeade and they said they had saw a girl matching the description. I want to conduct a complete search of the castle. She has strawberry blonde hair, shoulder length, blue eyes, and is about as tall as Harry." After he said this he gave everyone orders and they all left going to look in different parts of the castle. But they would never find her even they did see her. The description he had given was wrong since Samantha, or Ariel, had made several changes to her appearance.

*~*

the inspiration for Cassie saying toe instead of go came from my best friend, she did that one day at school and got everybody mad except she did for a lot longer.

I think it's weird that now that the 5th book is out I'm getting new reviewers. This is chapter 2 or 3 nee pple reviewed. Now I just need them to keep reviewing please!!

Responses to reviewers:

**Heather:** thank you and when are you going to update Summer Spirit?

**Star06: **I know what you mean. It is happier. Of course uve still got the threat of Voldemort but not very much and he had his parents and everybody. And most of all Sirius isn't dead!!!  And he's not going to die either. Thanks.

**Crazy Girl: **yes it will get interesting now that school started. As for Umbridge, well I've got a few things planned for her. Thanks.

**Loonylovegood:** thank you so much. Please keep reviewing!!

**Valeria Granger: **Thanks. I think it's neat that you can speak fluently in two languages. Please keep reviewing!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Revised on 8-10-03 *


	19. The Search and September 1st

Disclaimer: I own the plot line and the characters I made up. JKR owns everything else.

Chapter 19. The Search and September 1st.

Ariel Samantha Gilliam's curiosity had overcome her fear and she was outside the doors of the Great Hall listening to every word that was said. She heard the man with the beard say they were going to search for her._ Well they can search but they won't fine me, ever._ With that thought in mind she went to the third floor gave the password to the statue and then went down into the passageway that lead into Honeydukes in Hogsmeade out of the school.

*~*

Severus was searching the Dungeons and James, Sirius, and Remus, who had arrived earlier, were searching separate floors. No one had though to check the passageways yet thinking that she wouldn't know about them. Also no one had thought of checking the Marauder's Map, the simplest solution to the problem.

Harry and Dudley were searching the boy's dormitories in all the houses while Cassie, Jenny, and Amanda were searching the girl's. After not finding anything they went back to the Great Hall and waited for everyone to come back.

Two hours later everyone was there and no one had found anything. When they told Brian and Jessica ( a/n the couple that came saying that she was missing. I'm telling you this since I forgot myself what their names were) this they both turned pale and acted like the perfect scared parents just wanting their "baby girl" back as Jessica put it. Dumbledore calmed them down and then everyone went up to bed.

Everyone immediately fell asleep, since it was well after midnight and the students returned tomorrow, everyone that is except Amanda. She was lying awake in bed thinking about the Jessica and Brian Lane. They weren't the girl's parents. She knew that much. She wasn't exactly sure how they knew the girl; they were so complex that even she was having trouble figuring them out. They were almost as complex has Harry had been when she first met him, though he wasn't as complex down. Suddenly Amanda had an instant understanding of what that new color was. Knowing this she was determined to find Samantha and keep her from ever going with those horrid people ever again.

The next morning everyone got up late except for the teachers who had to prepare for the rest of the student body. Everyone agreed to a game of Quidditch before everyone else got there. Harry, Sirius, Amanda, and Lily were on one team while James, Kirsten, Cassie, and Jenny were on the other team and Dudley just watched.

Madame Hooch came out on the grounds agreeing to be the referee and let them use the Quidditch balls. She let the balls out and Sirius, the chaser for Harry's team, got it before Kirsten, the Chaser for James's team, could get it.

And hour into the game Harry's team had 120 points and James's team had 200 points. They only way Harry's team was going to win was for Harry to get the snitch and soon. James had called a time out and they were waiting for the ok from Madame Hooch to get back up in the air.

She blew her whistle and they flew back up in the air Sirius getting the quaffle and scoring a goal against Jenny while dodging a bludger sent from Cassie.

Harry was circling above them when he saw a glint of gold down at the opposite end of the field. He shot off for it James close behind him. The snitch suddenly moved down with Harry and James following. They were neck in neck. They were almost there. They leveled out from the dive and were now going straight. Harry was pulling ahead slightly of his father but still wasn't close enough. He made sure his broom was steady before balancing and standing up on it. He leaned forward on it and managed to get the snitch before toppling off and landed on the ground unhurt since they had only been a few feet up.

He stood up and raised his fist triumphantly. His team cheered and came down him congratulating him. Well almost all the team was congratulating him. Lily, on the other hand, when she got down to Harry cuffed him hard of the back of the head before starting to scold him while checking to make sure he wasn't hurt at the same time. James, Cassie, Jenny, and Kirsten came over congratulating them on a good game.

"Harry," James said, "next could you please warn me before you decide to fly standing on your broom?" 

"Yeah could you Harry? You scared the heck out of me," Sirius said. Kirsten said about the same thing.

"Well he won't have to warn you before the next time he does it since there isn't going to be a next time," Lily said giving Harry a stern look.

"Why can't I fly standing up? I didn't get hurt. Only a few off the ground and you could supervise to make sure that I didn't go to high," he was going to say more but stopped at look on Lily's face and then said, "or maybe not," quietly. 

They all went back up to the castle to shower and change before going to the Great Hall to wait for the students to get there. Everyone was going to sit at the Gryffindor table, including the adults. They had been sitting there for about 30 minutes when the first students starting coming in. Dean, Seamus, and Neville joined them shortly. Harry introduced everyone and explained about his parents coming back to life. They were all shocked for a few minutes but after they got over it they started talking to them.

Harry was looking around trying to find Ron or Hermione but couldn't see them. He didn't see any of the Weasleys. He turned back around talking to Kirsten. They had been talking for about 5 minutes before he heard someone call his name and turned around to see Hermione Granger running to him. He stood up as she came over and hugged him. He hugged her back before Ron came over and they all sat down and started talking telling each other about their summers. It was another 10 minutes before everyone was in there and McGonagall came in and placed the stool with the sorting hat on it. Everyone was silent waiting for the hat to begin its song. The rim opened and the hat started to sing:

_                             In times of old when I was new_

_                             And Hogwarts barely started_

_                             The founder of our noble school_

_                             Though never to be parted:_

_                             United by a common goal,_

_                             They had the selfsame yearning,_

_                             To make the world's best magic school_

_                             And pass along their learning._

_                             "Together we will build and teach!"_

_                             The good four friends decided_

_                             And never did they dream that they_

_                             Might someday be divided,_

_                             For were they such good friends anywhere_

_                             As Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_                             Unless it was the second pair_

_                             Or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_                             So could it have gone so wrong?_

_                             How could friendships fail?_

_                             Why, I was there and so can tell_

_                             The whole sad, sorry tale._

_                             Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_                             Whose ancestry is purest." _

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_                             Intelligence is surest."_

_                             Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_                             With brave deeds to their name,"_

_                             Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_                             And treat them just the same."_

_                             These differences caused little strife_

_                             When they first came to light,_

_                             For each of the founders had_

_                             A house in which they might_

_                             Take only those they wanted, so,_

_                             For instance, Slytherin,_

_                             Took only pure blood wizards_

_                             Of great cunning just like him,_

_                             And only those of sharpest mind_

_                             Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_                             While the bravest and the boldest_

_                             Went to daring Gryffindor._

_                             Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_                             And taught them all she knew,_

_                             Thus the houses and their founders,_

_                             Retained friendships firm and true._

_                             So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_                             For several happy years,_

_                             But then discord crept among us_

_                             Feeding on faults and fears._

_                             The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_                             Had once held up our school,_

_                             Now turned on each other and,_

_                             Divided, sought to rule._

_                             And for a while it seemed the school_

_                             Must meet and early end._

_                             What with dueling and fighting_

_                             And the clash of friend on friend_

_                             And at last there came a morning_

_                             When old Slytherin departed_

_                             And though the fighting then died out_

_                             He left us quite downhearted._

_                             And never since the founders four_

_                             Were whittled down to three_

_                             Have the houses been untied_

_                             As they were once meant to be._

_                             And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_                             And you all know the score:_

_                             I sort you into houses_

_                             Because that is what I'm for,_

_                             But this year I'll go farther,_

_                             So listen closely to my song:_

_                             Though condemned I am to split you_

_                             Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_                             Though I must fulfill my duty_

_                             And must quarter every year_

_                             Still I wonder whether sorting_

_                             Will bring the end I fear._

_                             Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_                             The warning history shows,_

_                             For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_                             From external, deadly foes._

_                             And we must unite inside her_

_                             Or we'll crumble from within_

_                             I have told you, I have warned you…_

_                             Now let the sorting begin._

(a/n that's the song from the 5th book. Do you have any idea how long it takes to write that? It took me like 30 minutes and I type fast and now my fingers hurt from doing that.)

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with neighbors and Harry, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said Harry.

"I wonder if it's given warnings before?" said Hermione sounding slightly anxious.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick, "the hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it fells-"

 But Professor McGonagall, who was reading off the names of the first years, was giving the look that scorches and Nearly Headless Nick put a see through finger to his lips. 

The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Welcome, everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. First years should note the Forbidden Forest is well forbidden. Using magic in the corridors is against school rules and do not leave your dormitory after curfew. I would like you to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge."

She stood up and everyone clapped, once the clapping stopped Dumbledore continued his speech.

"We also have several other people staying with us: Sirius Black and his wife Kirsten Black, Remus Lupin, one of our former DADA teachers, and Lily and James Potter. They came back to life over the summer. Harry and Voldemort's wands did something at the end of last school during the third task that resulted in them coming back to life. I expect you to give them the respect you would any other teacher. Also we have several transfer students that are starting 5th year here: Cassandra, Jennifer, and Amanda Potter (a/n she's going by that since she refuses to go by Riddle and Lily and James adopted her.) and Dudley Dursley. They are all in Gryffindor and please make them fell welcome. I have one more thing to say. Tuck In," with that he sat down and the food appeared on the plates in front of them. 

Two hours later they were leaving the Great Hall heading for their houses to sleep before their first day of school. Harry was walking with his parents and sisters since Ron and Hermione had to lead the first years to Gryffindor tower.

James gave the password to the Fat Lady," Fairy Dust," and they all went in and went to their separate rooms.

Ron came in a few minutes later. He and Ron talked for a few minutes before changing and getting bed. Ron fell asleep instantly but Harry stayed up not tired since he hadn't had to get up early. Harry turned over and started whispering to Dean who was on the other side of him for about ten minutes before James come over and told them to go sleep and put a sleeping charm on Harry to make him go to sleep knowing that he would have trouble going to sleep. The only sounds that could be heard were snoring.

*~*

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone else is asleep. I can't stop thinking about that Samantha girl. I'm going to find her and make sure that she never goes back with that horrid couple ever again. They're nothing but liars. Saying that they were her parents and that they loved her!! They hate her. Sometimes I wish I didn't have this gift. Though really sometimes, most of the times, it's a curse. I have to go to bed know. Lily's letting me finish writing then she said I have to go to sleep and she's going to put a sleeping charm on me to help me sleep. I'll write more tomorrow after class._

Amanda locked the diary back up and put beside her pillow, got comfortable and let Lily put the sleeping charm on her.

*~*

Ariel was in a cave that she had found on the outskirts of Hogsmeade having made a pillow out of the old newspapers there trying to fall asleep. 

_I hope whoever was here isn't coming back even if I am under the invisibility cloak. They could still step on me or something. I do not need to be discovered now. I am not going back with Jessica and Brian, since that's what they're calling themselves now. I'm not going back with them just to abused and neglected. I'm fine on my own. I don't need anybody. I've always done things for myself since my parents never would. At least I got out before that search got under way. No one will find me. I'll go back tomorrow while the students are in class get my stuff from that room and then move into the secret room I found and get food every night form the kitchens like I always do._

With that in mind she tried to fall asleep but was unable to. When she left the cave and set out for the tunnel to take her back up to the school she had bags under eyes and was pale.

*~*

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating and talking waiting for their schedules. Harry, Ron, James and Sirius were all talking about Quidditch, Lily, Hermione, and Jenny were listening to Lily tell them about some book she read, and Kirsten, Cassie, and Amanda were talking about something.

When Harry was half way done with his breakfast their schedules come down the table and Ron gave a loud groan.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Potions with the Slytherins first thing. We always have it first thing. Well Snape is your uncle and you know it now maybe it'll be better," Ron said the last thing hopefully even though he wasn't really sure.

"About that Harry," James said locking eyes with him," don't give him a hard time, either of you. Even though he know he's your uncle now he still has to make everyone believe that's he's a Death Eater, especially with Malfoy in the class. If he acts like his usual self try not to get to mad. You know he cares about you despite what you thought before this summer. Don't do anything to draw his attention purposely to you all right?"

Harry and Ron both nodded.

"Dumbledore did it on purpose. Giving him 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin first thing," Harry said. Ron, James, and Sirius nodded. Harry looked at his classes for the rest of the day and then started talking to Ron again.

*~*

Ariel was in the girl's dormitories getting her food that she had stashed. She got it and then quickly and quietly left the room and went out the portrait, down a flight of stairs, turned a corner, walked down to the middle of the corridor bent down and said, "Pink princess," and a hole big enough for a grown man to fit through and went down the tunnel to the secret room she had discovered.

The room had a bedroom with a king size with a down comforter (a/n I wish I had one. They are so comfortable but the cheap ones are $100 on sale) a living room, bathroom, and a kitchen that was fully equipped with all the appliances that she needed to cook. She put the food away and then went into the bathroom to take a nice long hot bath. Once she was finished she went into the bedroom.

She went over to the wardrobe and opened the doors to find it filled with clothes. She took out some pjs and put them on. They were a little too big for her but they would do. She climbed onto the bed, snuggled under the down comforter and fell sound asleep.

*~*

Harry was standing over his cauldron stirring it trying to get it to the right color and heaved a huge sigh of relieve when it turned dark blue. _Good now it being wrong won't draw his attention and he won't have to talk to me. _Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been on their best behavior doing their best not to draw Snape's attention to them for which he was very grateful.

It was near the end of class and Snape was passing by them and as he passed by he dropped a note near Harry. Harry glanced at the note and then up at Snape to which he smiled slightly and the moved his eyes to the note telling him to open it silently to open it.

Harry picked up the note opened it and started to read. They note said:

_Thanks for not acting up and keeping to your selves. It's made class a lot easier. Once I get a hold of Albus…_

_Severus Snape._

Harry grinned slightly at the last part of the note but quickly put it away as Snape called for them to bring their potions up to the front so he could grade them later.

Five minutes later they were leaving the class and headed for Transfiguration.

*~*

_Dear Diary,_

_Classes were ok and I didn't get too much homework thankfully. I had trouble concentrating in class. I couldn't stop thinking about Samantha and that couple. I had never seen that color before, ever. Now that I now what it means… she's not going back with them. _

_My favorite class is Transfiguration. I'm very good at it and that's mostly why I like it. Hermione and I have become really good friends even though we've hardly ever spent any time together besides those few times she come over during summer but we're becoming best friends quick._

_It is so cool here. The castle is enormous!! But everyone has been really nice to me. They're all willing to get to know me and become friends. I'm so glad I found Harry. If I hadn't none of this would have happened. For once I'm happy. Sure I've still got bad things to deal with but Lily and James are really supportive and are there for me if I need to talk or anything. And they're trying really hard to find my mother, for which I am eternally grateful. They managed to find what orphanage she put my in and thankfully one of the people that work there saw her coming and described her so we have somewhat of a lead. They're also looking for one of Voldemort's inner circle Death Eaters that is on the light side and had information on it to see what he knows. We asked Severus but he didn't know anything about it. I want to find her so bad. Even if she's dead, I just want to know what happened to her and her name. That's all. I told Lily and James this but they don't think she's dead. Lily had a feeling that's she's alive and I've learned to trust her feelings. They should have the former Death Eater in about a week since they're not exactly sure where he is. I have to go do some of my homework, write more tomorrow._

She locked it, placed it under her pillow, and then went downstairs to start her homework.

*~*

that's the end. Wow this is a long chapter. I hadn't meant for it to be that long. I considered stopping soon after the sorting song sure it was medium length then but like two pages was the song so I wrote more and I couldn't find a good place to end the chapter so its long. Its 8 pages and over 3,000 words. My longest chapter ever. So school had started and were learning more about Ariel and Amanda( he he her secret is going to come out soon) Ariel wont be found for a while. Shes very sneaky.

Thanks to reviewers: pheonixflames121 and star06. I only got two. Yay!!(note the sarcasm)

Could you people please review??? Please?? Last chapter I got 5 and now I get 2. doesn't exactly motivate u to write.

Please review!!!!(why am I saying this? Hardly no one ever does.)

* Revised on 9-11-03 *


	20. Diary and The Ministry

Disclaimer: JRK owns everything you recognize everything else is mine.

Chapter 20. Diary and the Ministry

Ariel quickly adjusted to her new schedule now that school had started. She would come out of the room when she knew students were in class and go to the library and get books then go back to her room and read them. When classes were over, late at night she would sneak down to the kitchens and get food and eat some and then save the rest.

She had explored her new hiding place the second day she was there. It was very cozy and she had no intention of leaving it any time soon.

When she was exploring she had found a secret passageway. It was larger than the others she had found. In those she usually had to crawl or bend over but in this one she could stand up and walk along it for which she was very grateful. She had came out in a room that looked like student dormitories except these curtains were green instead of red like Gryffindor's had been. She had explored some and was about to leave when she heard voices but decided to stay and went and hide in the shadows even though she had on the invisibility cloak.

A silver headed boy walked in with two other boys at his side. They were much bigger than he was and they were standing beside him, it made them look like his bodyguards.

"Too bad father already knows about the Potters being alive. I would have got the newest broom for that piece of information. He said during Christmas break he would take me to a meeting. When are your father's going to?" he addressed the two bigger boys still beside him.

Christmas," they both grunted.

_Meeting? Meeting of what?? Potter… that sounds familiar. I think it was the name of the happy family in Gryffindor._

"He said if we're lucky they'll have Potter by then and we see what happens to him instead of just some person they pick. He wants me to help him get to Potter. I keep telling him whom he needs is someone in Gryffindor to do that not me. I'm in Slytherin. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't become friends. It doesn't work. But I've go to at least try other wise father will…" he trailed off looking slightly scared.

He cleared his throat then said, "Well you know father. So I have to at least try even if it won't work," he said leaving the room.

_Get to Potter?? That doesn't sound good. _

Ariel pushed her thoughts aside and went back into the passageway and then went to her room.

*~*

_Dear Diary,_

_I love all of my classes. Hermione and I are even better friends now. We both like the same things, though I'm not as much as a bookworm as she is or study as much, but we have a lot of things in common. Cassie, Jenny, and her are really good friends also. I'm friends with them too of course but they think about boys constantly and are always obsessing about their looks and makeup and stuff. _

_We managed to find the former Death Eater that knows about my mum!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry, Lily, James, and I are all going to the ministry where they're keeping him tomorrow. I'm excited and nervous. What if she doesn't like me or doesn't want me?? I can always stay with Lily and James if she doesn't. Though I'll still be with them until mum can find a house we can live in or maybe we'll live with them and Kirsten and Sirius instead of moving out. I can't wait for tomorrow._

_No one has seen the girl the couple is looking for and still haven't figured them out completely yet. There's all this new colors and I can't figure it out yet!!! I know they're not her parents, they're not even related to her, they're child abusers so she can't go with them. And I think they might be Death Eaters and if they are they have to get out of the school immediately otherwise Voldemort will have a clear shot to get to Harry and everyone else. That can't happen. They're the only family I have right now. If Harry dies, part of me will die with him. He doesn't know the full extent of the bond we have. I do and if that happens, Voldemort comes and kills him… I don't even want to imagine. If he dies of old age or some natural cause it won't be bad. It'll just be like normal grieving, there won't be a possibility that I'll go insane or something drastic like that._

_I have to find the girl. I have to. _

She stopped writing and put the diary under her pillow before leaving the room and following everyone else to dinner.

Ariel watched her go. She had been beside her the whole time reading what she had wrote. _Why does she want to find me so bad??? And how does she know Jessica and Brian aren't by parents? How does she know the abuse children???_

She quickly made up her mind and got the diary out from under the pillow, unlocked it, opened it to where she had stopped writing, picked up the quill and wrote: _Why do you want to find me so bad??? How do you know about Jessica and Brian?? You're right about all of your suspicions about them. How do you know that??? Don't tell anyone about what I just wrote. If you tell I won't write again. If you have questions write them down and I might answer them. And I will know if you tell anybody._

After she finished writing she re read it and then added _ASG _at the bottom. Her initials shouldn't lead the girl directly to her. She didn't even know if the girl knew her name. _She doesn't. She thinks my name is Samantha. I better change it.  _

She marked out ASG and then put SAG and then relocked it, put it under the pillow and went back to her room.

*~*

"What time do we leave tomorrow for the ministry?" Amanda asked Lily. Harry turned toward them waiting for an answer also.

"After breakfast. Probably around eight or so," Lily replied. (a/n I'm guessing on the breakfast time. I think Hogwarts starts later than schools usually do.) Harry turned back around to Ron and continued the conversation they had been having before. Amanda nodded and then started eating again

Once dinner ended everyone went back up to Gryffindor tower to do homework and just hang out. Amanda went up to the girl's dormitories and got her diary before coming back downstairs.

No one bothered her when she was writing. They all knew that it was her diary and they would die if they even tried to read it.

She opened it to the last page where she had written but saw someone's writing besides her own. She read it quickly then reread it then stared in disbelieve at it. She quickly got over her disbelief and wrote below it: _Why do I want to find you so bad? Because I want to help you. I've been abused and I know no one should have to go through that. All I want to do is help. I won't tell anyone I promise. If you'll tell me where you are in the castle I'll come to you and bring you back here to Lily and James. They'll help you too, I promise. They won't let Jessica and Brian anywhere near you once they know about the stuff they've done. You don't have to go with them. I can't tell you how I know the stuff about Jessica and Brian. That's my secret. No one knows how but me and it's going to stay that way. They really are Death Eaters? This is so not good. Why don't you want to be found? If you're afraid you're going to be sent back with Jessica and Brian, I won't let that happen and neither will any one else once  you tell what they are!! If it's Death Eaters or Voldemort or something that's not a problem. Hogwarts is the safest place for you. Professor Dumbledore is the only person Voldemort had ever feared. Please tell me where you are please let me help you._

_ALP (a.k.a  Amanda Lynn Potter)_

She reread it before locking it and putting in her pack with her books. She pulled her book toward her and started to try to do homework but her thought kept drifting toward the girl and the ministry meeting tomorrow.

She looked up as Harry sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a minute before Harry broke the silence saying, "Thinking about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm nervous, anxious, and excited all at the same time. I just hope she still wants me."

"Why wouldn't she? I mean she didn't give you up willingly, she was forced to be Voldemort."

"I know but what if she's gotten married again and has tons of other kids and a husband and doesn't want or need my anymore? Or what if she wants me and her husband doesn't?"

"Calm down. You don't know that she married again or anything. We'll just have to wait till tomorrow," he said while giving her hug since she had almost started crying talking about her mum possibly not wanting her. He pulled back and looked at her. There were still tears in her eyes but she didn't look as uncertain as she had a few seconds ago. She blinked a few times then turned back to her book trying again to get something done. Harry did the same but after fifteen minutes all either had managed was just a sentence or two.

Ron and Hermione came over and sat down.

"Managed to get anything done?" Hermione asked.

They both shook their heads lying down their quills. It was hopeless.

"We haven't been able to get hardly anything done. Neither have Cassie or Jenny or Dudley. Everyone's thinking about tomorrow and what's going to happen. At least you'll both be there and know what's happening. We have to wait until you get back to know anything," Ron said while Hermione nodded her agreement getting a small smile out of Harry and Amanda.

"Yeah well I wish it would hurry up and be tomorrow already so we could know and get it over with," Amanda said.

"It'll be ok," Harry said giving her hand a squeeze. (a/n harry and Amanda wont date. Remember Amanda likes Dudley.)

 She nodded as James came over. "Who wants to go flying? Even if you don't want to your going to anyways so go get your brooms and come on."

Everyone was on they're way to the quidditch pitch 10 minutes later and Harry was explaining how to fly the right way to Dudley to ensure that he wouldn't fall off.

"Don't worry Dudley you'll do fine. Flying isn't hard," Harry said. Dudley nodded but didn't look reassured.

Dudley hardly ever talked any more. He had become very withdrawn and hardly ever spoke to anybody willingly and Harry had been lying awake in bed and could hear him crying sometimes over his parents. The only people he would really talk to willingly were Kirsten and Lily, which seemed to be helping a little bit. Harry had overheard his parents talking about Dudley the other day and how Lily was worried he slipping into depression. Harry was only slightly concerned. He was still slightly mad at Dudley for some reason that he didn't completely know. 

Harry, Amanda, Cassie, Jenny, Sirius, Kirsten, Remus, Hermione and all the Weasleys were already flying while Lily was instructing Dudley how to hold the broom the right and let him fly a few feet up then down before saying he could go up to were everyone else was, following close behind him.

They flew around doing races and showing off, Harry scaring all the adults half to death when he stood up and flew around the pitch. Lily threatened to take his broom away if he did that again but he quickly promised if he did it again it would be closer to the ground so that if he fell off he wouldn't get hurt. They played a few games of quidditch before going in well after it had dark and well after the time all the students were supposed to stay in Gryffindor tower.

Everyone got their stuff from the common room, said good night and went their separate ways to go to bed. Kirsten changed and then pulled her diary out of her bad and looked to see if she had gotten a response from Samantha and she hadn't. She left the diary on the top of her trunk for her. She wanted to stay up and see when or if she came back so she could talk to her but Lily came over with a sleeping potion insisting she drink it so she would get some sleep before tomorrow. She protested but took it anyways and fell sound asleep.__

*~*

Ariel watched Lily, she had learned her name yesterday, give Amanda, she had learned her name today, the sleeping potion and watched the girl drift off to sleep.

She picked up the diary unlocked it turned to the last page and started to read.

She wrote: _Help? How can you help me? I don't trust anyone, especially adults, easily. How do I know that this Lily and James won't do what Jessica and Brian did? I've been watching and they seem nice enough but you never know. That's right, I've been watching you. Scary isn't it? I've been watching you and you don't know it. I'm very sneaky. That's why I haven't been found. I won't tell you straight out where I am in the castle. I'm in a secret room that you have to find if you want to see me. I'm not going to tell. I, like you, can keep a secret. Why doesn't anyone but you know how you could tell all that stuff about Jessica and Brian? Yes, they are Death Eaters. Why is that so bad? I don't know about this Hogwarts. I had never heard of it before I came here. Jessica and Brian are part of the reason why I don't want to be found. I am afraid that I will have to go back with them. Voldemort is part of the reason too. _

Ariel considered writing more but decided against it and locked the diary back up and put it back on the trunk before leaving.

*~*

Amanda moved her food around her plate not really hungry. She was too nervous to eat. If she ate anything she was afraid she's throw it up. Harry had a little food at the beginning of breakfast but was now just moving the food around like Amanda.

"When can we leave?" Harry asked James.

"In a few minutes. You need to eat some more, both of you. You haven't ate hardly anything," he said.

"Not hungry," came the reply from Harry and Amanda.

They said good-bye to everyone five minutes later before leaving the great hall after Lily and James talked to Dumbledore. They went to Dumbledore's office after giving the password, Skittles. They were going to travel by portkey to the room where the questioning would be taking place.

They all gathered around the old newspaper that was serving as the portkey and at eight o' clock sharp they all felt the familiar pull around their navel before slamming feet first onto the ground. Harry and Amanda fell down while Lily and James had managed to stay upright and helped the two kids up.

It was a medium sized room with a high ceiling. The walls were painted dark blue. In the center of the room sat a middle aged looking man with brown hair. He looked nervous yet confident about what he was about to do. There was a man and a woman standing on either side of him. The woman came over to them and said, "Hello, I'm Susan Bones. You must be Lily, James, Harry, and Amanda," while shaking each of their hands in turn. 

After introductions and some small talk she lead them over to some chairs sat behind a table in front of the man in the chair. The man came over to them and introduced himself as Ethan, he was the one would be doing the questioning.

"Can you tell us his name?" Amanda asked.

"No, I'm sorry. He wishes to remain anonymous," he said while shaking his head.

Amanda nodded, slightly disappointed.

They sat there for a few more minutes before more people started coming into the room. After about ten minutes there was about 10 more people in the room waiting for the questioning to begin. It was another fifteen minutes before the truth potion (a/n forgot how to spell it) was administered and the effects of the potion took place.

"Do you admit to being a Death Eater in you-know-who's previous reign 14 years ago?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," he answered in a flat, emotionless voice.

"Do you now where Alexia Porter Riddle is?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"America."

"Where in America? Tell me why she is over there. Why did she choose America?"

"New York, New York. She went over to America because the Dark Lord forced her out of Britain. She chose America because the dark lord isn't as well known as he is over here. She would be safer if he tried to track her down or any Death Eaters did. New York is a huge city so it would be even harder to find her there."

"Tell us everything you know about her current position."

"She's alive and still in hiding. She never married again and never had any kids again. She has told everyone that after her husband died she came over to America for a hope for a better life. She told them she came from a very small poor town in India. She got a job as a seamstress working for some company I forgot the name of. She had always wanted to come back here to look for her daughter but had been to afraid too."

"She had wondered what happened to her daughter, Amanda?"

"I don't remember the child's name but yes she has. She had hoped that whoever had adopted her would move to America but they never did. That's her one goal in life. Too see her daughter one more time before she dies."

"Do you know how we could get in contact with her?"

"Yes. Call the operator can and ask for a connection to America, then tell the operator to call 555-1708 and you'll get her that way. (a/n the phone number is off a ice breaker gum commercial.)

"Give him the antidote," Ethan said to one of the people that had come in after them.

He came over to where Harry, Amanda, Lily, James, and Susan were sitting.

"Do you want to do the phone call now?" he asked looking from one face to the other. They all turned and looked at Amanda. She nodded, her face pale.

"All right, follow me," he said leading them out of the room and down several flights of stairs before coming to a room that looked like and office that had a telephone in it.

"Who do you want to call? Me or one of you?" he asked.

"You," Amanda answered in a small voice.

Harry turned and looked her in the eye. He saw excitement, happiness, anxiousness, nervousness, and uncertainty in her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile to which she returned a small shaky smile. He took her hand and said, "It'll be ok. You heard the guy. She's always wondered what happened to you and that's it's her goal to see you one more time before she dies," while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What if all she wants to do is just see me and not let me live with her? What if she goes back to America after seeing me and goes back to her life and never think about me again?"

"She won't," Harry was going to say more but Ethan turned to them and said gently, "Amanda I've got her on the phone. She wants to talk to you. Do you want to talk to her?"

She nodded and walked toward him after one more reassuring squeeze from Harry and reassuring words form Lily and James.

She took the phone from Ethan's hand, held it to her ear and said shakily, "Hello?"

"Amanda? Is that you? It's- it's mum," a voice said from the end. It sounded exactly like she had always imagined it would.

"Yes, it-it- its me, mum," she replied know crying. 

"Oh sweetie. You have no clue how long I've wanted to hear your voice. I'm so sorry I did what I did. I didn't have a choice."

"I know. I had a dream about what happened. I know. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. It- it- it's all Voldemort's f-f-ault," she said now close to bawling.

"I-I-I-'m so sorry though. I-I-I- re-really am, sweetie," her mum replied also close to bawling. "I want to see you so bad-"

"I want to see you to. Can- can you come over here to Britain? Please? Dumble- Dumbledore's over here. You can stay at Hogwarts. It's the safest place. Dumbledore is the only he was ever afraid of. Please come."

"Of course I'll come. He- he- he doesn't have any power over me any more. He isn't going to keep me away from my daughter. When do you want me to come?"

Amanda let a small laugh threw her tears. "Today if at all possible. I can't wait to see you. Can you come today?"

Ethan was trying to get the phone away from her but she wouldn't let him. He finally managed to get it away from her and they all heard him say, "Ms. Porter? Yes I can arrange to portkey over to your house and then portkey you over here it that's what you want." There was silence for a few seconds before he said, "All right I'm on my way. Here she is," he handed the phone back to Amanda who took it eagerly.

"Mum? Are you coming today? I heard him say-"

"Yes, sweetie, I'm coming today. I've got to go. We'll talk more when I get there all right. I love you."

"All right. I love you too."

After that she hung up the phone and then turned to Lily, James and Harry who were all looking at her. Lily was crying, James had tears in his eyes but hadn't let them fall, and she could see where a few tears had slid down Harry's cheeks.

"She's coming today!!! In just a few minutes!! I'm so excited!! This is the best day of my live!! I've never been happier!!!" she said smiling from ear to ear through her tears. She ran and hugged Harry and he hugged her back. They broke apart and then she hugged Lily and James. After she finished hugging them Ethan showed back up with a woman with long red curly hair and Amanda's eyes.

"Mum?" Amanda said.

She nodded and Amanda ran forward laughing into her mother's arms crying. They both clung to each other crying.

Harry smiled at them before wrapping his arms around his own mother's waist and leaning against her. Lily smiled at Harry while wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the forehead.

Amanda and her mum broke apart five minutes later and just looked at each other for a second before Alexia noticed Lily, James, and Harry standing a few feet away letting them have some time together.

Amanda wiped at her eyes before saying, "Mum, this is Lily, James and Harry. Lily and James have been taking care of me for the past couple of months."

"Thank you so much for taking care of her," she said.

"It was no problem. She's a great girl," Lily said, arms still wrapped around Harry.

"Do you know any place where we could be alone to talk for about 5 or 7 hours undisturbed?"

"Yes, there's a secret room at Hogwarts that I know about that will be just right for that as long as you don't mind the color pink," James said smiling.

Alexia laughed. "I couldn't care what color it is as long as we can get caught up."

They all laughed and then James led them out of the room to a fireplace and they went back to Hogwarts.

James led them all to the secret room before they said they would see each other later. Lily, James and Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower where they were instantly bombarded with questions from everyone.

Lily made everyone sit down and then started to explain everything that had happened.

Meanwhile, in the pink room, mother and daughter started to catch up on what had been taking place in the other's life.

*~*

sorry for the delay but I had a busy week last week and a busy weekend and hadn't had time to write until today. Its been two weeks!! That's the longest ive ever went without an update. The chapter is longer than usual. Its about 4,000 words my second longest ever written.

Amanda had found her mum. Ive been giving hints about her secret but no ones said anything about it so oh well.

I only got 2 reviews, again.

Star06: thanks and I now this took forever to get out but its longer than usual to try to make up for it being so late.

Sristi: that's fine. I cant believe it was Sirius either!! I thought it would be hagrid or somebody. But don't worry hes not going to die in this story. I guess I have to make somebody die but it wont be him. Promise.

Now for everyone else out there review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Revised on 8-11-03 *


	21. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

Chapter 21. Found

Ariel came into her room through one of the secret passageways, without the invisibility cloak on, and walked into the living room and froze at the site that in front of her. A million thoughts rushed through her head but she didn't have any time to sort them out before the red headed girl she knew as Amanda turned to her and said, " Samantha?"

*~*

Lily, James, and Harry had explained what happened at the Ministry and they were now discussing what to do, since Hermione had convinced the teachers to let them have the rest of the day off, while eating lunch.

"We could go to Hogsmeade. After lunch get Amanda and her mum then go for the rest of that day," Kirsten suggested.

"Yeah, Hogsmeade!" Harry said. Everyone agreed that after lunch they would get Amanda and her mum and then go to Hogsmeade. They finished eating and then James lead the way to the secret entrance that led to the pink room as everyone was calling it.

*~*

Ariel froze unsure as what to do. _How does she know it's me? The description Jessica and Brian gave doesn't match what I look like now._

"Are you the girl that Jessica and Brian Lane are looking for?" Amanda asked though she knew she was the girl they were looking for even if the description Jessica and Brian gave didn't match what the girl in front of her looked like.

Ariel stayed silent. _Maybe she'll think I'm deaf or mute._

"Can you hear me? Are you deaf?" Amanda said and then she signed her question having learned sign language when she was younger.

_Dang, she knows sign language!! Now what am I supposed to do?_

"Will you please talk? Just tell me your name. Samantha isn't you name is it? At least not your first name. Ariel is your first name and Samantha is your middle name and Jessica and Brian just don't know it, right?"

Ariel nodded numbly. "How do you know all that?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"That's my secret. Remember I said I can keep a secret."

"How did you find me?"

"I didn't. I didn't know this where you where staying. I needed a place to talk to my mum and James lead us here. I had no idea that this where you were staying," Amanda said. "Will you come with me to Lily and James? Please, you can wear the invisibility cloak. No one will see you. Jessica and Brian are still in the school but they can't see you with the invisibility cloak on, please come."

"I-" she was going to say more but closed her mouth abruptly when someone came into the room. She looked at the people around her suddenly feeling trapped.  

"Lily, James remember the girl that Brian and Jessica were looking for? Well… umm… this is her."

Lily and James stared at Amanda then looked at the girl standing in front of them. "Are you sure? She doesn't match the description the they gave us," Lily said.

"I'm sure. The description they gave us was wrong and her first name isn't even Samantha it's Ariel and Jessica and Brian aren't her parents. They're not related to her at all," Amanda said speaking for Ariel since the girl was as pale as a ghost and was looking around they room in fear. "What are you going to do with me?" Ariel asked looking cautiously at them. 

"I don't know. Well for starters it would be nice for you to tell us how you got here and why," Lily said gently.

Ariel was slowly getting over her silence. When things like this happened she was either silent or yelled at everyone. Instinct was starting to kick in and she was slowly moving toward her bedroom where there was a secret passageway that she hadn't explored yet. "Well I suspect it would be nice, in your opinion, if I told you what happened but I have no intention of doing that," she said icily. The man with the black hair and glasses stepped forward, and instinct kicked in and stepped back while pulling out her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" stunning him. She made to run for the bedroom but found herself stuck to the floor and was trapped. The red headed woman, Lily she though her name was, was reviving the black haired man and he got up and stood beside her. Even if Ariel was stuck to the floor didn't mean that she was helpless. She still had fists and her wand.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled as Lily had started to move forward. "Come near me and I'll hit you. I'm not afraid to. I know a lot of curses and hexes to and I won't hesitate to do it. I've had to before and I'll do it again if I have to," she yelled at them

Lily took a step back. She composed herself before saying, "All right I won't come near you, promise. We're not going to hurt you, I promise. Will you please answer some questions for me?"

Ariel looked at her strangely. Her instinct was saying the not to trust these people and to tell the woman that she wasn't going to answer any question but she heard herself say, "Yes, I'll some of your questions."

Lily nodded and smiled relieved that they were now getting somewhere. "All right, if Jessica and Brian aren't your parents who are?"

"My parents are dead. They died in a plane crash."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are Jessica and Brian related to you at all?"

"No."

"How do you know them?"

Ariel was silent. She really didn't want to answer that question. She didn't want to go into the details of how she had. What would they think when she said that she had met them in the mental institution that her parents had put her in? _They won't believe a word I say after I tell them that._

"I'm not answering that question. I didn't say that I would answer all of your questions, just some of them," Ariel said icily.

"All right. Where did you go after your parent's deaths? Wasn't there a relative that you could have stayed with?" Lily asked.

"No, all my relatives are dead. I left the crash site before anyone could notice me. I walked from town to town sleeping outside mostly. I would sometimes sleep inside if some couple or person took pity on me but I only stayed one night and left before they got up leaving a note saying that I had left. I found a passageway to this school and have been staying here for about the past month. I'm not answering any more questions," Ariel said. "Now you know some about me, happy? What are you going to do with me now?" she asked.

"Well I suppose we should tell Jessica and Brian that we found you and-"

Ariel cut her off saying, "I'm not going with Jessica and Brian and nothing you can say or do will change my mind. I would rather die then go with them."

Everyone was silent surprised at what she said. Ariel took advantage of the silence to try to figure out how to get out. The spell that was holding her there was starting to weaken and she figured that if she yanked hard enough she could get unstuck and run into the bedroom and into the secret passageway before they realized what happened.

Lily interrupted her thoughts saying, "Why don't you want to go with Jessica and Brian?"

"They're bad people. And they're Death Eaters. That Umbride woman here is also a Death Eater," Ariel said stunning them into silence for a second time. She tugging very lightly at the spell holding her and was almost lose when she suddenly felt it strength and she couldn't move. She looked at the people standing in front of her and her eyes met the eyes of a boy who looked like the man with black hair and glasses except that he was smaller and had green eyes like Lily. She glared at him realizing that he was the one who had her under the spell.

"They're Death Eaters? Jessica and Brian? Dolores Umbridge is a Death Eater?" Lily half asked half stated.

Ariel nodded still mad at the green-eyed boy who was holding her there with the spell. "They've always been loyal to him. My parents were while they were alive also."

"Ariel, you need to come with us to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what you know. You can come willingly or we will force you to. We won't let Jessica or Brian come near you, I promise but we need you to tell him what you know. He can make sure that Jessica and Brian are punished for what they have done. Umbridge too. Whatever they have done to you we will make sure that are punished for it. Are you going to follow us willingly or are we going to have to force you?"

Ariel considered what she had said. She could bring Jessica and Brian to justice? They would be punished for what they had done. She considered fighting them but decided to follow willingly the though of Jessica and Brian being punished was too good to resist.

"I'll come willingly. I want to Jessica and Brian to be punished for that they have done," she heard herself say. It was like she was in a dream. Nothing felt real; nothing was as it should be. She couldn't believe that Jessica and Brian might finally get what they deserve. She couldn't believe that she had told them, complete strangers to her, everything that she had. For some reason she believed that they would protect her. She was going against all of what she had taught herself to survive on the streets and to keep people from knowing too much about her. She didn't understand any of it. She was letting someone help her and guide her. She had opened up and told more that she had ever told anybody before and it puzzled, and scared her, that she had opened up to complete strangers.

She found herself in a room with a high circular ceiling with pictures of old wizards on the wall with an old man with a long white beard sitting behind a wood desk. The man looked up as they entered peering at the through his half moon spectacles. 

"Lily, James, everyone, what can I do for you?" he asked leaning forward on his desk looking intently at them as they sat down in the chairs that were already in front of his desk and the ones he had conjured up for them.

"Albus, we found Samantha, well really Ariel, the girl Jessica and Brian were looking for," Lily said and the started to explain what had happened in the Pink Room telling all about Jessica and Brian and Umbridge being Death Eaters and everything else Ariel had told them. Everyone was quite while she was explaining. When she had finished the man with the half moon spectacles looked at Ariel said, "I am relieved that we finally found you and are you sure that Jessica, Brian, and Umbridge are Death Eaters?"

Ariel nodded. "Before my parents died they took me to the first meeting after he came back and she was there and she talked about applying for the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts job here so she could help make a plan for him to attack when he was stronger," she said. Everyone in the room paled at those words. 

"Well I must leave you now and go get Jessica, Brian, and Umbridge and take them to the jail I have set up and let the people there question them under a truth potion. Stay here until I get back and then we will discuss where Ariel will be staying," he said and then bid them good-bye before leaving the room. 

*~*

a/n short sorry but if I don't get out today probably wont till like Monday or Tuesday next week. So Ariel is found. So she was put in a mental hospital wonder why? I don't know guess. Ive got things planned that will none of will see coming. Tons of twists coming that I actually have planned for once!!

**IMPORTANT!!! READ!!! **I have started a group on yahoo for my stories on here, this one and my 6th year story. I sent everyone whose email I had an invitation to join I don't know who has since I haven't been on the internet today yet, but I wont be sending out personal emails anymore so if you want to be notified when a chapter is up on this one or The Second War, my 6th yr. fic or both join my group at:

I got a lot of reviews for this chapter, like 8 or something. I got like 20 reviews in one day, 8 or something on this one and like 15-20 on 6th yr and only one flame so long thank you and since I can only think of so many ways to sat thank you more than you person will be in a group.

**Star06, RebelGirl, ranko-kun, Catherine, librarian, Jessica Halliway Potter, Shdurrani, Sheryl, Black quill1 (I guess thank you, didn't know what to make of ur review): **Thank you all bunches for reviewing that's the most ive ever gotten for one chapter on this story. Could u review again please??

Please review and join my group on yahoo if you haven't already!!

Oh also spelling mistakes since my computer is being stupid and when I go to correct something and hit space it takes away a letter of the next word and then I would have to re write the rest of the chapter so there are some spelling mistakes will go over later and correct when my computer is cooperating.


	22. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own the plot line and the characters I made up. JKR owns everything else.

Chapter 22. The Big Change

Dumbledore came back 15 minutes later with Jessica, Brian, and Umbridge along with Professors McGonagall and Snape. He conjured up more chairs for everyone and he or she all sat down. Dumbledore sat down in his chair behind his desk and looked at the three convicted Death Eaters, though they didn't know it, surveying them over his half moon spectacles.

"I have brought you here," he said addressing the three convicted, "because Amanda has told me that all of you are Death Eaters. Do you admit it?" he said getting right the point.

A varying range of emotions run over their faces so fast that Dumbeldore couldn't tell one form the next.

"Death Eaters? I am no Death Eater. I work for the Ministry. None of the Ministry members are Death Eaters. Fudge wouldn't allow it," Umbridge said.

"Yes, he would. if he didn't know it. Lucias Malfoy is a Death Eater but since it has not been proven he still works there," Dumbledore replied.

"Voldemort is the reason our daughter isn't with us. Why in the world would we be Death Eaters when he has caused us so much pain?" Jessica said fake tears coming to her eyes.

"I agree," Brian said.

"Well, then I assume that you will have no objections to taking a Verituseam(a/n dont think I spelled it right) potion for security reasons to protect the school? I have to be extra cautious these days. If you have nothing to have hide there shouldn't be a problem, correct?" Dumbledore added the last part as he saw fear creep into all of their eyes. He motioned Severus to give them the potion before they had given their consent but it didn't matter if they were willing or not. He would make them anyway.

Their eyes glazed over and they went slack in the chairs as the potion took effect.

"Are you Death Eater and are working for Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," they replied in an emotionless tone in unison.

"Is Samantha your daughter Jessica and Brian?"

"No. The Dark Lord wants her. She can help make him stronger," Jessica said.

"How can she make him stronger?"

"We don't know. We were just told to find her," Brian said.

"Have you been passing information to Voldemort about how to get into the school and about James and Lily Potter and their family and friends?"

"Yes,"

"Tell me what you told him."

"What spells where around they school so he could figure out how to break them, how to get into Potter's mind, the bond he and Amanda share..." Brian went on and Dumbledore listened intently. As far as the spells surrounding the school went he could upgrade them and add more and change them around so it would be harder for Voldemort to get through them. Thankfully there wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed. He would have to make sure that Harry and Amanda got Occulmency lessons form Snape to prevent anything involving dreams and getting into their minds from happening and as soon as possible. He got some more information form them before saying good bye to everyone before leaving for the ministry taking the three convicted Death Eaters with him.

Snape and McGonagall went back to their classes while everyone else went back to where they had found Ariel and settled in just planning on talking and resting and trying to get more info out of Ariel. This job landed on Amanda and she set right to it. Harry and Lily were playing chess while everyone else was doing different things.

They had been there for 30 minutes before James left saying he had something to do and would be back soon. Everyone continued doing what he or she was doing.

Amanda wasn't having very much luck, well really none at all, with getting any more info out of Ariel and finally gave up and started talking to her mum while Lily persuaded Ariel to play a game of chess with her. As it turned out Ariel was an excellent chess player and had beaten Lily in just a few moves.

Amanda turned to Ariel and said," Want to play a game of chess with me? I'm the best player in this room. Wanna try to beat me?" 

"I don't have to try to beat you. I will beat you no doubt about it," Ariel replied thought Amanda could hear slight playfulness in her voice. 

Amanda took Lily's spot on the floor in front of Ariel and let Ariel go first since she was white. As it turned out Ariel was a better player than Amanda had thought and found her king in serious danger of being captured and putting her in checkmate. Amanda moved her rook in front on her kind keeping him safe for now though she could tell by the look on Ariel's face that was exactly what she had wanted her to do. Amanda groaned when she saw Ariel's rook off to the right of king on the same row and the next thing she knew Ariel proclaimed checkmate and the game was over.

I can't believe she beat me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could she beat me??????????????????? She's a much better player than I thought.

Amanda found her voice and said, "Well, Ariel you're a much better player than I thought. Good game."

"You're a good player to. You're the first person that's ever been a challenge. Good game."

They shook hands while Lily said, "I wonder where James is? He's been gone for," she looked at her watch, " 5 hours!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think it had been that long!!!!! I didn't realize that you had been playing that one game of chess that long."

"5 hours? It hasn't been that long has it?" Harry said looking at his own watch. "What if something happened to him? What if he's laying somewhere in the castle dead?" Harry said fear evident in his voice and eyes.

"He probably just ran into someone or went to see Dumbledore and lost track of time or something," Lily said soothingly though she didn't believe it herself. Harry was about to say something but then James walked through the door.

"James, there you are! I was starting to get worried," Lily said. She got up and gave her a hug. He said he was sorry for being so long. He had ran into Dumbledore and lost track of time.

He turned to Harry and said, "Harry, follow me. I have something to show you. We'll be back in a little while." Harry got up and followed his dad out of the room though the corridors of Hogwarts. James lead him up and down floors through secret passageways and in just a few minutes Harry was utterly lost. They went up a flight of stairs and Harry's scar burned for second but he didn't think much of it anymore since it did that often now. The air turned cooler as they went through another corridor and up a flight of stairs. Harry was suddenly creeped out for no apparent reason. He was also shivering now.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes."

"I'm cold," Harry said expecting his father to answer but James stayed silent acting as though he hadn't heard him. They walked for 10 more minutes before coming to door with a skull and a serpent protruding from the mouth. The Dark Mark. James said something that Harry couldn't hear and the door opened. 

Harry stayed rooted to the spot having no clue as to what was happening. He intended on staying right there. He shocked out of seeing the Dark Mark on the door when he felt a hand connect with his cheek. He blinked dazed by the sudden pain in his cheek. His father had hit him. He didn't have to think why this was before he was picked up and flung over James's shoulder and carried into the room before being dropped to the floor.

"Good job, James, You will be rewarded," said the man in charge. Harry just barely had time to register that it was Voldemort. He looked up and his worst fears were confirmed. Voldemort was in front of him. His father had led him to Voldemort, but why? Before he knew what was happening Voldemort bellowed "Crucio" and the light hit Harry in the chest making him scream and twitch on the floor.

*~*

end of the chapter. lol. so what do u think of James?????????????????????????????????????? know why it's called The Big Change??????????????????????? lol. do u want to kill me b/c i made him a Death Eater???????????????? lol. 

IMPORTANT!!! READ!!! ok I got one review, well two though that one was an answer that I had asked. If you don't start reviewing im not going to continue. So review if u more of this new twist. Oh if u don't like oh well. Not my problem. So if I don't get 3 reviews for this chapter im not continuing.

princess55


	23. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 23. 

The spell was lifted off Harry and he was able to look around. He was in the middle of a ring of Death Eater his father and Voldemort included. Voldemort had a cruel smile on his face while James's face didn't show any expression on it his eyes were cold and hard the love that Harry had seen them gone.

How can this be true??? How can Dad be a Death Eater?? This has to be joke.

"Well, Potter I have finally got you with the help of your father. I bet you would have never though that he of all people would be a Death Eater would you?? James has always been one of my most loyal Death Eater though no one else knew until the past couple of weeks."

"One of your most loyal?? But you killed him when I was one. How could have been loyal to you then?" Harry asked no longer able to keep silent.

"I wasn't supposed to stay dead," James spoke up. "He was to come and I was to act like the perfect concerned husband and father. He was to kill me, kill Lily and you and then come and bring me back to life. He had a potion that would be able to do that. Unfortunately when he tried to kill you, you defeated him and he wasn't able to bring me back. The thing that yours and his wands did at the end of the school year did make me and Lily come back. I informed Voldemort of what had happened and he gladly accepted me back into the inner circle. It wasn't an accident that the prank Fred and George tried to pull went wrong. I made it go wrong. What we hadn't planned was that you would grow back into your fifteen-year-old body and have your wand. You were supposed to have been dead by the time Dumbledore managed to get a group together to rescue you. I acted like the concerned father the whole time you were gone and when relieved when you came back though really I was disappointed that you were still alive. You were supposed to be dead. I never wanted you alive. I never loved you. I never wanted you. Period."

Harry simply stared at him. He just stared at him for five minutes solid silent while the information sunk in. At first there had been shock in his eyes but know there was pure rage. Harry stood up and faced his father as much as he hated to admit that the person standing in front of him was just that.

"So everything you've ever said and done was a complete lie?? The life you and mum had me, Cassie, Jenny, everything was a lie?? And the saddest thing is that we all fell for it. How could you?? How can you live with yourself??!!! How can you be so heartless??!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled looking at James a fire raging in his eyes.

"Yes, everything was a lie."

"Now, Harry Potter, it is time for you to die," Voldemort said. He raised his wand said the killing curse and a green light speed toward Harry.

Harry's instincts kicked in and he fell to the floor and rolled to the right thinking the whole time it was hopeless. There was only on him and at least 30 of them.

Another green light come his way and he rolled the other way. So far Voldemort was the only throwing any curses but Harry knew that wouldn't last long. The 5th killing curse was heading his way when he heard shouts of _"Stupfey!"_ through the room as Lily, Sirius, Remus, Kirsten, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came into the room.

Curses, hexes, and jinxes flew through the room for thirty minutes before all the Death Eaters were stunned or had port- keyed away. James was among the stunned.

Lily rushed to Harry's side who hadn't moved through out the whole thing. She pulled him into a hug holding him tight.

Harry laid his head on her shoulder closing his eyes. He was so exhausted physically and emotionally. He only had his eyes closed for a about a minute and was almost asleep when he felt someone pick him up. He didn't open his eyes thinking it was Sirius since his father had been stunned and his being a Death Eater had been revealed. But he should have opened his eyes because he could have helped prevented what happened the next day since it was his father that had got him out of Lily's arms.

*~*

Lily rubbed Harry's trying to keep him as calm as possible. He had only been there not even a minute before she felt his breathing starting to slow. She watched as Sirius woke James up and he came over to her and Harry.

"How is he?" James asked.

"I don't know but he's certainly tired," she replied.

"I'll take him and explain what happened on the way to the hospital wing so Madame Pomphrey can check him over," James said while taking his son out of his wife's arms. They would go to the hospital wing eventually but Harry wouldn't be the only person that would have to be "checked over."

*~*

Amanda, Cassie, Jenny, Dudley, Ariel, and Amanda's mum were still in the Pink Room waiting for someone to come and tell them what had happened to Harry and James. They were all either sitting tensely (Cassie and Dudley) or pacing around the room (Amanda and Jenny.) Amanda's mum and Ariel were sitting but not tensely since they didn't know Harry or James that well.

It was two hours later that someone finally came and told them Harry, Lily, Sirius, Kirsten, Severus, and Professor McGonagall were in the hospital wing. Dumbledore told them this and told them to follow him and he would explain what happened on their to the hospital wing.

They all followed him out dying for answers wanting to know how everyone was doing. 

Dumbledore started to explain. He said, "When we got there Voldemort and James, yes James, were shooting the killing curse at Harry. We started stunning anyone we could reach getting most of the Death Eaters stunned before Voldemort and the ones that weren't stunned port-keyed away. Sirius woke James up and asked why he had been shooting the killing curse at his son to which James said, after a minute of thinking, that he remembered being put under the Imperious Curse and Sirius accepted the explanation not thinking that James would willingly send the curse at his own son. Lily of course had rushed to Harry's side and was hugging him. He was almost asleep so James took him from her and carried him out of the room."

"James told us that Voldemort and some Death Eater had stunned him and Harry while they were walking and took them into the room we found them in. He said Voldemort gloated for a while saying how he had finally got the last two remaining heirs to Gryffindor and how he was going to kill them. He did the torturing curse (A/N I can't spell it) several times before James remembered being put under the Imperious Curse. He said he tried to fight it but he was too strong for him. Then not long after that we came in and got them out."

"We were several floors below the hospital wing and… I don't remember exactly what happened but when I woke up I was in the hospital wing with Madame Pomphrey above me. I asked what had happened and she said that Hagrid had found us lying in corridor unconscious and beaten it looked like. Mine were the least severe so I was sent to tell you what had happened. I think that maybe a Death Eater or Voldemort came back and hurt us but didn't kill us for some reason," he finished looking at the small group of people that had been hanging on his every word.

"Are any of the injuries serious? How are Lily and Kisten's babies?" Cassie asked.

"None of the injuries are serious. As for Lily and Kisten's babies Madame Ponphrey is doing all she can. She's not sure if the babaies will make it through. Lily and Kirsten should but it doesn't look good for the babies," the old headmaster said gravely concern showing for the two mothers and their unborn children.

*~*

now how many of who think that it was Voldemort of some Death Eater who hurt everyone?? If you did, poor gullible you. J/k but James was the one whom did I'll tell you that. As for Lily and Kirsten's babies well I dunno just popped into my head.

Thanks to those who reviewed: Star06, Jo0609, Angry Loony, Kat, Simeez.

Those are the ones that I'm assuming are good ones and not like flames or anything which leads me to:

Librarian: Sorry, you didn't like the twist, not my problem. I'm not going to undo it. I had been planning on making him go bad or whatever you want to call it for a few chapters now. I had considered making him beat Harry but then Death Eater popped into my head and used that one. If you really don't like, don't read it and don't flame since they just take up space on the site.

Ok I think that about covers it. hope you liked that chapter and don't forget to review!!!!

Princess55


	24. Notes and Prophecies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I won the plot line and the characters I made up (too many to list.)

Chapter 24. Notes and Prophecies

Everyone stared at the old wizard not expecting that. Everyone was silent until Cassie broke the silence saying, "The babies might die?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so. Madame Pomphrey is doing everything she can to save them but it might be too late."

Everyone was silent as they continued to walk to the hospital wing. They arrived there several minutes later and went into the room still silent so they wouldn't disturb anyone.

Madame Pomphrey met them and led to the beds and behind a large curtain she had out around all of the beds to keep prying eyes out.

Harry, Lily, Kirsten, and Sirius were still unconscious while Snape, McGonagall, and James were awake but still very tired.

Cassie and Jenny went over to James and gave him a gentle hug before sitting down on the bed on either side of him.

"Dad, will Mum and the baby be alright?" Jenny asked looking into his eyes.

James looker her in the eyes and Jenny could see genuine fear in his eyes. "I don't know honey, I really don't," he said telling her the truth. "We're not sure about Kirsten and her babies either."

"Babies?" asked Cassie confused.

James nodded. "Yes, babies. She is pregnant with twins."

"Twins?? Wow. But that means three lives are at stake now instead of two," Jenny remarked. All three of them looked to where the two women were laying. Cassie and Jenny were hoping that they recovered while James was wondering if his spells had worked.

*~*

Harry opened his eyes briefly before shutting them tight, the sudden light and the complete whiteness of the hospital wing hurting them. He slowly opened them again waiting for his eyes to readjust to the sudden brightness. He blinked a few times before his eyes still didn't burn anymore but everything was still fuzzy and he didn't understand why until he realized that someone had removes his glasses. He felt around on the bedside table until he found them and put them as he looked around the room.

His mother was to the right side of him, Kirsten on the other side and Sirius next to her while James was next to Lily.

Amanda seeing Harry awake went over and sat on his bed her mother following.

"Harry, what happened? Dumbledore told us James's story but I know that isn't true. Please don't ask me how I know this, I can't tell you, but what happened?" she whispered close to his ear. She looked into his eyes waiting for an answer.

Harry looked back at her before looking at the cover thinking. What had happened? He didn't remember. He remembered leaving the Pink Room with his father and walking forever and talking some and they came to a room and… things got blurry from there on and he couldn't remember what had. For some reason that he didn't know he felt like he shouldn't trust his father. But that was absurd why shouldn't he trust his father? He was his father after all… but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't like it was supposed to be.

When he told Amanda this, the read head paled and started searching Harry for answers and found out that he really was telling the truth and didn't remember. It wasn't denial that his father might be a Death Eater, for she knew now that he was a Death Eater, but it almost looked like someone had done a memory charm on him.

Something clicked in Amanda's brain. It all made sense now. Dumbledore and everyone getting attacked had seemed suspicious to her and now it all made sense! James had acted like the perfect concerned father the whole time and told them a believable story then knocked everyone unconscious, beat them up, and did spells on himself to make it look like the same thing had happened to him though he didn't fell any pain, and did a memory charm on all of them so none of them would remember he had done it. It was a brilliant and simple plan Amanda had to admit.

She didn't have time to ask him anything else because Madame Pomphrey came over then and started to check Harry's injuries and forced him to take a potion that made him cough and his throat burn and made him fall asleep.

Amanda sighed frustrated. She couldn't ask him more questions about what had happened. Madame Pomphrey shooed everyone out saying that they needed their rest and she would tell them if anything changed. As Amanda passed James she felt a piece of paper pushed into her hand. She closed her fist around it wondering what it could say.

They all decided to go back to the Pink Room not feeling like being in the company of other people than each other. As everyone went off to do something Amanda sat down on the couch and unfolded the piece of paper James had given her. She read the note and it said:

_I know you know I'm a Death Eater. I know you know because I know about your secret. Unless you tell Harry about your secret I will see to it personally that everyone you care about are killed._

_JP_

Amanda stared at the letter for a second before reading twice more. For the first time in her life she felt utterly petrified.

~*~

Albus Dumbledore left the hospital wing with the occupants on his mind. He started walking through the many hallways of Hogwarts. He didn't know how long he had been walking but he ended up at the entrance to Professor Trelawney's classroom. He knew she didn't have a class right so waited for the ladder to come down so he could go up while wondering what could have brought him here. The ladder come down and he slowly ascended. 

He was meet with the fumes of Trelawney's room the minute he poked his hear through the openeing. He had tried many times to get the woman to stop burning the incenses but she had stubbornly refused to stop.

Trelawney was sitting behind her desk grading student's papers. She looked up as Dumebledore came into the room and asked, "What do I deserve a visit from the Headmaster?"

Dumbledore refrained from making a comment about how if she really could "see" she would know he but instead said, "I myself am not sure. I was walking around the castle, not paying attention to where I was going, and ended up here. Maybe you can tell me why I am here, Sybill."

Trelawney started to answer but her eyes glazed over and her head slumped to her chest. She looked like she had passed out but Dumbledore knew better and came closer to the woman so he could what she was about to say knowing that it would be important.

Her head snapped up and she started to talk in a voice most unlike her own. In a hard cold voice she said:

**_"A descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw will have a son. He will be essential to the dark lord's downfall permanently even though he is just a baby. Though it depends on one teenagers choice weather or not the baby will be essential. The teenager's choice will also affect one others life depending on what way the teenager chooses. If the choice is for good the other's life will be hard and will have to struggle to achieve success but if the choice is for bad the other's life will be harder and it will be near impossible to achieve success. The fate of the wizarding world lies in their hands."_**

****

She blinked a few times and looked around as if she wasn't sure where she was. She spotted Dumbledore and asked, "Was I saying something?"

"No, Sybill, " Dumbledore replied shaking his head and walking out of the Great Hall heading to his office to put what he had just heard into his pensive.

*~*

Harry was looking at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing trying to figure out why he felt like he couldn't trust his father and why Amanda had had paled when he said he couldn't remember exactly what happened. His injuries where healed by now and he was waiting for Madame Pomphrey to come over and give him one last check-up before he was allowed to leave. She did this and said he was fine and allowed him to go. He looked at his mother and Kirsten one last before exiting.

He walked along the halls thinking about his mother and Kirsten. Their lives and the babies' lives were in danger and it was voldemort's fault. _And your father's…_ Harry didn't know where this came from but he didn't find it reassuring that his brain had told him that his father had some part in any of it. He had planned on going to the Pink Room but changed his mind and went to go see his professors and find out what work he needed to make up. He ended up not having to do this when he ran into Ron and Hermione and Hermione told him what they had done in class and let him borrow her notes to copy and a sheet with his homework assignments on it. She also had all the books he needed in her pack but when Harry looked at it he discovered that it was his. When he asked Hermione about this she said they had run into Amanda and asked her where they could find him and she had told them and they were on their way to give it to him. Harry thanked her and the trio started walking toward the Pink Room Harry leading the way.

Harry told them what he remembered and about the feeling about his father. He told them also that when he had been thinking about it being Voldemort's fault that for some reason he had thought that his father was to blame also.

Ron and Hermione were silent after hearing this. They stayed in a companionable silent all the way to the Pink Room. They entered and said greetings and then sat down somewhere to relax somewhat. Harry went over and sat down beside Amanda. Seeing she was pale he asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and crumpled up the paper in her fist. Harry looked her hand but didn't say anything. She broke the silence between them saying, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll talk to you later," and got up off the couch heading into the bathroom leaving Harry confused and concerned on the couch.

Amanda stayed in the shower for thirty minutes and still hadn't come any closer to a solution to her problem when she came out than when she had gone in. Her mother hugged her and asked her what was wrong to which she could just shake her head. Her mother pressed her to tell and she almost did tell but instead started crying. Her mother wrapped her in a hug trying to calm her down. She did after about fifteen minutes and thankfully her mother didn't press the subject any farther just then and let her go off to bed since she appeared to be very tired. It was nine when Amanda got in bed but she didn't fall asleep until 2 in the morning and the her sleep was restless and she woke up feeling more tired than when she had gone to bed and she still didn't know what she was going to do about the choice James had gave her.

Again she was asked what was wrong and again she just shook her head at them. James joined them as they walked to the Great Hall. Everyone seeing he had come from the direction of the Hospital Wing immediately asked questions about Lily and Kirsten. He told them that they had improved overnight and it looked like they and the babies would have a full recovery. Everyone was relieved and asked if they could see them but James said Madame Pomphrey wouldn't let them until after classes were over for some reason. As James passed Amanda he slipped another note into her hand, which she dreaded having to read.

They all ate breakfast and the kids headed off to class calling good byes to all the adults since Sirius and Remus had both joined them for breakfast. They all managed to get through classes all right even though they all had different matter on their minds on their minds. They only got fussed at a few times for not paying attention. The teachers weren't too hard on them knowing about what had happened yesterday and that they were worried about Lily and Kirsten. Word had got around and Dumbledore had told the school what had happened. He had also told them about Umbridge, and the two guests that had been staying in the castle, were Death Eater. He didn't tell who had told him this, it was just a reliable source and they had admitted to it under the truth potion.

The minute their last class was over they all headed to the hospital wing and Madame Pomphrey reluctantly lead them to Lily and Kirsten's beds where the two women were sitting up in the beds propped up on pillows.

They all gave them gentle hugs and talked for an hour before Madame Pomphrey threw them out saying they still needed rest. They went to the Gryffindor common room. Amanda went to her dormitory to read the note that James had given her.

_You have until the end of the week to decide what your choice will be. If you haven't given me an answer by then I will start doing what I threatened in the other note. Don't tell Dumbledore. If you do I wont until I have your decision to take out my threat. _

_JP_

Amanda stared at the note completely at a loss of what to do.

Amanda had another restless night and got 5 points taken from Gryffindor after having been called on for not paying attention ten times in one class. Her mind was on what she was going to do about the notes James had sent her.

Telling Dumbledore was what had came to her mind but the second note from James she had decided that wasn't an option, though now after thinking it over, she didn't see how he could get to them if she told Dumbledore since he would do everything in his power to make sure that he couldn't carry out his threat.

She sighed and stared at the food on her plate and looked around the Great Hall. Everyone was talking, laughing, and some were starting to head off to their common rooms and the library to do homework that was due tomorrow. She moved her food around her plate trying to decide if she should tell Dumbledore or tell Harry her secret and become even darker than her father. After ten minutes she made up her mind and said, "I'm going to the library. Harry, will you come with me? I'm still a little confused on how to get there."

"Sure."

They said good-bye to everyone and left the Great Hall.

~*~

don't kill me. I know its sorta a cliff hanger but don't kill me. sorry this took so long but with school and all I might only be able to get a chapter up every two weeks. It just depends on how much homework I have and whos at my house and stuff. But this in about 2500 words so its longer than usual to help make up for the short update.

Thanks to: Star06, Jo068898, and bluetiger94

Don't forget to review!!!!!!

****

****


	25. Reaveled

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does. Duh.

**Chapter 25. Revealed**

Harry and Amanda were talking and Harry stopped and turned to Amanda and said, "We passed the library," and started to head back but Amanda stopped him saying, "We're not going to the library. We're going to Professor Dumbledore's office and wait until he gets there and then I have to tell him something. You need to be there also. Everyone really should be there when I tell him but I want just you there for now and I'm hoping that hearing my story will make you remember what happened with the Death Eaters and if it doesn't I'm going to ask Dumbledore to do a spell on you so that you can remember, as long as you'll let him of course, oh hurry up, Harry, we need to get there before I change my mind," she said this rather fast and started running. Harry hurried after thoroughly confused but not saying anything since he didn't want her to start talking and explain everything even though he wouldn't understand because she would be talking so fast. They reached his office in record time said the password, Milky Way, and stepped onto the revolving staircase and went on in the office since they knew he wasn't there but someone else was. Amanda stopped in her tracks and the color drained from her face when she saw who was._ How did he get here before us? Now what am I supposed to do?_

"Hi, Dad, why are you here? How did you get here so fast?" Harry asked.

"I just need to talk to Dumbledore about something and I know a shortcut that I am not going to tell you because you don't need to know," James said the last part sternly and looking at Harry. His voice left no room for argument so Harry just nodded.

"Why are you here?" James asked looking at the two, especially Amanda. Harry turned to Amanda and waited for her to answer. She waited a few seconds and then said, "I wanted to ask Dumbledore about trying out for the Quidditch team and I had asked Harry and he didn't know." While she said this she was hoping that Harry wouldn't say anything about it.

James turned to Harry and asked, "Is this true? When you left you said you were going to the library. Why the sudden change of mind?"

Harry answered making it up as he went along. "We were going to go to the library but Amanda asked my about Quidditch and I wasn't sure so we decided to come up here and wait so we wouldn't have to go back to the Great Hall and see if he was there and if we're late for class he can give us a note excusing us instead if us possibly being late and getting points taking off," he said this naturally hoping that his father would buy it.

James turned to Amanda and said, "I don't buy it. Well, Amanda, I know now your decision and I what I said I would do I will start now."

Amanda paled and instantly took out her wand and stepped in front of Harry who was oblivious as to what his father had really said.

"**_Avada-"_**

****

**_"Stupefy!" _**Amanda roared hitting James in the chest and making him dazed but not stunned. _What????? Why isn't he stunned???_

**_"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" _**__

Finally, after she said the last "stupefy" James was on the ground stunned. She was shaking and Harry was staring from her to his father on the floor trying to figure out what happened.

Amanda turned and looked at Harry. He was staring at his father's now immobile body on the floor unblinkingly. 

"Harry?"

He didn't respond and Amanda went over and stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. He blinked slowly and moved his eyes toward her. She looked him in the eyes and could tell by looking at him that he now remembered what happened with the Death Eaters.

"You remember don't you?" Amanda asked. He nodded confirming what she already knew. Harry blinked a few more times and looked like he was about to say something but Dumbledore, Minerva, Lily, Sirius, Kirsten, Remus, Severus, and Alexia (A/N that's Amanda's mum. I don't blame u if u don't remember b/c I had to look it up myself and I wrote the thing. Now back to the story,) burst into the room. They stopped short at James on the floor. Lily paled and went over to Harry and hugged him asking what happened while Sirius went over to wake James but Harry stopped him.

"Don't wake him up yet. If you wake him up he needs to already be tied up. And we need a Vertiserum and once we get the story take him to the ministry so he can give names of other Death Eaters," Harry said quietly still in his mum's embrace. Amanda spoke up from her mother's embrace and said, "Harry's right. We need to get him tied up first."

Sirius had stopped and was now looking at them puzzled as were the rest of the people in the room.

"Harry, what are you talking? Why would your father need to be tied up, why do we need Verituserum, the ministry later, and why in the world did you mention Death Eaters?" Lily asked.

"Because he's a Death Eater. When he wakes up he needs to be tied up so he can't leave or attack any of us. We need the potion so he'll tell the truth and he needs to confess to the ministry," Harry said close to a whisper but everyone heard him nonetheless.

Everyone was silent trying to process what Harry had said. Lily broke the silence saying, "What? Your father is not a Death Eater and I do not appreciate you lying young man. Why in the world you make up such atrocious lies about your father?"

Harry looked up at her, still in her arms, confused. "I'm not lying. Honest, I'm not. Tie him up and use the truth potion and you'll find out what I'm saying is true." He finished saying that and pushed himself out of her arms. He went over to his father and wandlessly conjured roped around his father. He took out his wand and said, "**_Enverate." _**James's eyes fluttered open and he blinked and looked around the room. It was a minute before he realized that he was tied up. Harry quickly cast a spell so that only he could take the ropes off before his mother had chance to.

"Harry James Potter either you take the spell off so that I can take the ropes off your father or you do it," Lily said sternly.

"I'm not taking the spell off nor am I untying him. Oh, and I want my middle name changed," he said coolly.

"You are not getting your middle name changed and untie your father this instant," Lily said raising her voice a notch. 

Harry shook his head.

"Harry James Potter for the last time untie your father this instant! If you don't you will not be allowed to leave Gryffindor tower except for classes for 4 months and I will take you off the Quidditch team!" Lily yelled this losing her temper.

"For the last time I am not untying him and I want my middle name changed. Can't you please just give him the truth potion and listen to what he says," Harry said the last part desperately. Lily opened her mouth to answer but Dumbledore cut her off saying, "I think we should do as Harry says. Severus, could you get your strongest truth potion?" Severus blinked before nodding and leaving the room. Lily turned to Dumbledore mouth open about to protest but again he cut her off. "Lily, I know you may not believe it, or don't want to believe it but just to be on the safe side I think we should do it. And if it isn't true then we have to figure out why Harry thinks it. Please do not protest and force me to make you leave the room." The last silenced her and she nodded reluctantly and sat down in the chair he offered her. He drew up chairs for everyone and they all sat down waiting for Severus to arrive the potion. He came back a few minutes later with the potion. He sat down in the vacant chair beside Harry with Lily on his other side.

Dumbledore gave James three drops of the potion and waited a minute before asking, "What is your name?"

"James David Potter."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

Gasps were heard throughout the room and dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

"Were you a Death Eater in Voldemort's first reign of power?"

"Yes."

"And you still currently are a Death Eater?"

"Yes

"Did you turn you wife and your son over to Voldemort in October of 1981?"

"Yes."

The questioning continued and James gave him names of other Death Eaters. He explained everything about the Halloween of October 1981, what happened what went wrong, and told him some of Voldemort's plans. He was given the antidote and hour later after the questioning was over. Everyone in the room was silent.

Sirius broke the silence saying, "I need to go think," and left the room shortly followed by Remus and Kirsten. Lily was staring at James looking in his eyes hoping, praying, that for some reason the potion didn't work. She didn't want to admit that her husband, her James was a Death Eater.

Harry was silent and glanced over at his mother. Her expression was unreadable. Everyone was silent for several more minutes until Lily stood up, looked at Harry and said, "This is all your fault. If you hadn't gone with him a few nights ago none of this would have happened. If you hadn't been born none of this would have happened."

Harry stared at her taken aback. Of all the things he had though his mother would do this was not it. Harry saw hatred in her eyes just like he had seen in his father's when he had first found out he was a Death Eater. Lily looked at him for a second before leaving the room.

Harry blinked several times looking at the carpet his mother's words ringing in his ears.

_It's all your fault… if you hadn't been born this wouldn't have happened…_

Tears welled up in his eyes as what she said started to sink in. he blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_My father is a Death Eater and my mother hates me. What else is going to happen? I knew my live couldn't be this good._

More tears rolled down his cheeks and he did nothing to stop them or wipe them away. He didn't care if anyone saw him crying. He didn't care about anything anymore.

He was surprised when he felt arms envelop him in a hug. He tensed against whoever was holding him. He felt his back bring rubbed and heard someone whispering words in his ear trying to calm him. He finally couldn't take being tense anymore and relaxed against the person holding him. After he relaxed his shoulders started shaking with sobs. He buried his head in whoever was holding him chest.

Severus felt Harry relax against him and start crying harder. He rubbed the boy's back and kept whispering words in his ear trying to calm him.

*~*

poor Harry. I feel sorry for him.

**IMPORTANT READ!!!! **

As you may have noticed I haven't been updating weekly. With school and writing my other stories updated will probably be every two weeks now. I just cant do weekly updates. It isn't possible.

Thanks to: star06, jo0689, and bluetiger.

Please review!!!!!


	26. Sirius's Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line and the characters I made up.

**Chapter 26. Sirius's Revelation**

Harry was lying in bed listening to the adults talking in the next room thinking. He was trying to figure out if he had dreamed his father was a Death Eater and his mother had said that none of it would have happened if he hadn't been born, or if it actually happened. Some part of him knew that it had but he didn't want to believe that part. He felt solely responsible for what had happened. Everyone had reassured him that it wasn't his fault but he didn't believe any of them. His own mother had said it was his fault so obviously it was what he had always replied with. Sirius, Remus, Kirsten, Severus, and Alexia had all told him she had just said that because she was upset and that she would come back soon and apologize. Harry had clung to it but now it was month later and they had only received one letter from Lily saying she fine and that she wasn't coming back. That had come earlier in the day, which was the source Harry's suddenly near suicidal mood. 

For the past month he had been clinging to the though that she would come back and apologize. He had attended classes and went to the first Quidditch game and watched the Gryffindor team get flattened by Slytherin and the new seeker make horrible mistakes that cost them the game. After finding out that his father was a Death Eater he had stopped playing Quidditch and pulling pranks. He instead spent his time doing homework or reading becoming much like Hermione. 

The first week he had ate and slept normally but after no letter from her he started to eat less and have sleeping problems. As the days and weeks progressed he eat less and woke up repeatedly from nightmares. He had been given a Dreamless sleep potion the night before and a few hours ago but it hadn't worked either time.

Cassandra hadn't denied the fact that James was a Death Eater and that their mother had walked out on them. She had never believed that Lily was coming back. She usually said this right when someone had almost convinced Harry she was coming back sending him into doubt again and had on more than one occasion brought Harry and Jennifer both to tears. She would scream at anyone who got on her nerves. She had even brought a group of 1st and 2nd year to tears after yelling that their fathers were no good bums (though she used more colorful words to express herself) and that their mother were going to abandon them. They had gone to Dumbledore in tears and Cassandra had yelled at him when she had been called to his office. She had tried to run off school grounds but Dumbledore had blocked the passageways out of the school so she was trapped in the castle. She had let everyone know what she thought of him or her and this castle and the world bringing all the adults to tears. A few days after that she had tried to commit suicide but had been found barely hanging onto life. She had been immediately rushed to St. Mungo's. The healers had been able to stop the bleeding but she had done serious damage. She had damaged some of the nerved in her left that controlled movements and her left hand was now useless. She could use her right hand just enough to eat but it weak and took a lot of effort just to do that. But that wasn't the most serious damage. She had fell and hit busted her head after cutting herself and had damaged her some brain cells and was now having to learn how to walk, talk and all the daily living functions that most people lean between the ages of 1 and 5. One of the nurses or Sirius, Remus, Severus, or Kirsten was always with her.

Jennifer hadn't denied it like Harry but hadn't believed it straight off either. She ate normally, slept normally to their knowledge, and was doing well in school despite everything that had happened. She was silent now though. The immature boy and fashion crazy Jennifer was gone replaced by a serious silent one. She only spoke when spoken directly to Hermione. They had all pumped Hermione for information when they learned that Jennifer talked to her but Hermione didn't tell them saying that Jennifer would talk to them when she was ready.

With all that had happened no one can really blame Harry for thinking of killing himself even though it's never the way out. The human mind can only take so much before it snaps. Cassandra's had and everyone was afraid they were going to have a repeat with Harry or Jennifer any day now especially now with the letter from Lily. Harry unfortunately had been the first to read it. After reading it he had tried to run but Sirius had been with him and read the letter while he was and held him so he couldn't run away and casting a locking charm on the door and taking Harry's wand. He knew that if he had left him leave or if he had his wand he would hurt himself. Harry had tried to keep his mind off these kinds of thoughts knowing they lead him to thinking of suicide but in the hours trying to fall asleep or trying to decide to get out of bed his mind turned to the inevitable. Harry was tired of lying in bed and afraid of what he would thing and got of bed going into the next room.

The adults stopped talking when he entered and he went over to Sirius and sat down beside him. He leaned against him as Sirius wrapped his arm around him. Sirius had become his main source of comfort. In his mind he referred to Sirius as Dad instead of James; he though of James as "him or "it" if he ever thought about him. He hadn't told anyone this of course, especially not Sirius. They were silent now though it was companionable not awkward.

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked breaking the silence. "Who am I going to live with?"

"You will be living with Kirsten and I, so will Jennifer and Cassandra when she's able to get of the hospital. Remus and Severus are both going to continue living there," Sirius replied stroking Harry's hair. Harry nodded.

"She's not going to come back is she?" Harry asked quietly. He had been thinking of asking that all day but was afraid of the answer.

Sirius sighed. "No, I don't think she is, at least not soon. Possible someday when you're grown and have kids of your own she might but I don't believe she will soon."

Harry nodded, tears coming to his eyes. He blinked them away and said, "What about the baby? Is she keeping it? Is she still pregnant?"

Sirius sighed again, more heavily this time. "I don't what she'll when the baby is born. She still is pregnant. She said she would tell us what the baby was when it was born so I'm assuming she's till pregnant."

Harry nodded and snuggled closer to Sirius. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~*~

"You did not break the connection did you?"

"No, master."

"Good, then our plan is still in place and we can act soon."

~*~

Ariel woke up confused._ Connection? What connection? What plan? Who was that? The voices sounded familiar but I can't think of who it was._ She looked at the clock and seeing how early it was decided to go back to sleep.

~*~

Harry had a dream and knew it was important but couldn't remember what happened in it. He could remember that there were two people, he thought they were both males but he couldn't be sure. He also felt like someone else had had the same dream at the same time but that didn't make sense and just confused him even more.

He had woken up the next morning in bed not on the couch beside Sirius like he though would. The past day's event rushed back to him and he felt thoroughly depressed and just laid in bed for a good half hour before getting up and walking into the living room of Sirius and Kirsten's living quarters. They all usually went to their room since they had the biggest out of theirs, Remus's and Severus's.

Jenny, Hermione, Jenny, Ron, Amanda, Alexia (Amanda's mum), Remus, Sirius, Dudley, and Kirsten were all there eating. Severus was at St. Mungo's with Cassie. They had sometimes ate their meals here than going to the Great Hall and putting up with stares and whispers.

Harry sat down between Hermione and Ron. Jennifer was on Hermione's other side and Amanda was across from Harry on the other side of the table in the middle of floor they were sitting at. Sirius's quarters had a dining room but they all usually sat in the floor around the coffee table or on the sofas. 

"Does the whole school know?" Harry asked no one in particular. 

"Yes," Hermione answered quietly. 

Harry nodded and started to eat from the plate that had appeared a few seconds before. Harry declared he was full a few minutes later thought he had hardly ate anything. He went back to his room to change. He went into the living a few minutes later and sat down on the couch. They were talking of light things, mostly of what they wanted to when they got to Hogsmead. It had been declared a Hogsmead weekend and everyone was excited for the unexpected trip. They had only gone two weeks ago so it was quite a surprise when Professor Dumbledore had announced there was to be another one. Harry guessed he was doing it in hopes that Harry and Jenny would leave the castle. Hermione had managed to convince Jenny to go but Harry didn't want to. Sirius had said he was going but Harry was ready to pull a tantrum on him if he tried to make him. If he did make him go he had decided he was going to badly so Sirius would hopefully ground him and bring him back to the castle.

Everyone finished breakfast and a house elf came to get them. Sirius came in a few minutes later telling them to get ready to leave for Hogsmead. They all left going to gather money and get coats. Sirius came and sat beside Harry on the couch. "I'm not going," Harry declared.

"Harry, I think it would be good for you if you went. Getting some fresh air might help a little."

"I get fresh air. I don't stay in the castle all the time you know," Harry replied moodily.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Harry's tone but let it slide. "I'm not going to force you to go. I know earlier in week I said I would but if you don't want to go I won't make you."

Harry turned to him. "Really? So I don't have to go if I don't want to?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm staying here if you don't go though."

Harry hugged Sirius while saying, "Thanks, and it doesn't bother that you're staying. Really I'm glad you are."

Sirius squeezed him tight and then let go. _I'm glad you're not going. This will probably be the only time I can tell you._

An hour later everyone had left for Hogsmead. Sirius and Harry were back in Sirius and Kirsten's living quarters. They were sitting beside each other on the couch.

"Harry," Sirius said, "there's something I need to tell you. I'm not sure how to say this but I… I'm your father."

Harry looked at him shocked. _Did he just say he was my dad?_ Harry blinked a few times. He found his voice and said, "My father? How can you be my father?"

"I'm not exactly sure what your mother and I were put under but someone had us under some sort of spell or charm or maybe even a potion. I'm still not sure to this day. Anyways someone had control over us somehow and made us… and you, Cassie and Jenny were conceived. We never told James afraid of how he would react. Your mother wasn't sure at first if I was the father and not James but we did a DNA test not long after you were born and our blood matched. We went about our normal lives. I was named your godfather and visited plenty and took up the offer to baby-sit every time there was a chance so I could spend some time alone with you three alone. We only told one person but we hardly ever talked about it. She wrote it down somewhere and sent it to Dumbledore in case something happened and something happened to her me. If we both died before you turned seventeen he was supposed to tell you. But since I am living I'm telling you. I figure now's a good time what with everything that has happened. So do you have any questions?" 

Harry looked at Sirius, at his father. He looked nervous, almost scared of what Harry would say.

"You're my father? I'm not like dreaming or anything?" Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Sirius. "I'm glad you are. Dad," he added on as an after thought. "Is it ok if I call you that?"

Sirius laughed gently. "Of course it's ok. I am after all."

"Ok, Dad," Harry said grinning widely. Harry tightened his grip around Sirius's neck.

"So you're Cassie and Jenny's dad too?"

"Yes, I'm planning on telling Jenny tonight. I'm not sure if I should tell Cassie considering what state she's in."

"I think you should. I think it would give her comfort and maybe more will power to live and get better if she knew that "It" wasn't really her father," Harry said.

Sirius looked confused for a second then realizing whom "It" was smiled at his son. "Maybe you're right and I like the nickname."

~*~

**Author's Note: Bet none of you saw that coming. Neither did I. I asked you if you wanted Lily back and don't remember what the score was, I think it was tied, but this works better with my new plot twist. I seriously think Sirius could be his dad. If you want to know why email me, I won't take up room here explaining. Longer than usual since I didn't go to school.**

**Thanks goes to: Star06, jo0898 ( I hope that's right sorry if it isn't), bluetiger94, and Katwoman0884.**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


	27. Jennifer's Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize I do not own. I own the plot and the characters I made up.

**Chapter 27. Jennifer's Secret Revealed**

Sirius stared at Jennifer stunned. _How could she already know?_

"How do you know I'm your father? I haven't told you. Who did?" he asked dumbfounded as to how she knew.

He was startled when she burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands crying her eyes out. Sirius got out of his chair and went and sat beside on the couch, wrapping his arms around in a sideway hug. She turned toward him burying her face in his chest. 

Thirty minutes later she had stopped crying and was hiccupping occasionally. Sirius kissed the top of her gently before speaking. "Jenny, will please tell me how you already knew I was your father and not James. I won't be mad if that's what your thinking, but please just tell me."

She sniffled and answered: "I knew the whole summer. He told me just after a week after we had found out him and mum were alive.

Sirius blinked, speechless. He hadn't known what he had been expecting but that wasn't it. He was silent trying to place his thoughts. He found his voice and said gently, "Why didn't you tell somebody?"

He saw tears well up again in her eyes and said hurriedly, misinterpreting why she was about to start crying, "Honey, I'm not mad; just confused. If you knew why didn't you tell somebody? Did he threaten you? Did he hurt you?"

She nodded and said shakily, "He said if I told he would kill all of you and make me watch. He said that after he had beaten me. I had walked in on him and Lucius Malfoy talking about how to get Harry. He sent Malfoy away and then beat me. He put concealing charms on me so none of you would see the bruises or cuts. He did it weekly, sometimes daily, just to remind me what he would so if I told. It isn't Harry's fault mum left it's mine. If I had told someone that dad was a Death Eater none of this would have happened. Mum wouldn't have left, Cassie wouldn't be in hospital having to relearn everything and…" she trailed off unable to speak any longer for her tears. Sirius wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and stroking her hair.

*~*

"Master, she had told him. The connection is stronger now. I will be able to cast the spell and get vengeance on Dumbledore and take control of Hogwarts soon."

"Yes, we will. Soon."

*~*

Stephanie looked at her new English teacher. There was something different about her. She could feel it but didn't know what it was. She wasn't all that old; a lot younger than their other teachers who were all in their forties or fifties and dear old Mr. Everoad was 65. She didn't her age but she looked around 32 or 33. She was pregnant also. You couldn't really tell she was. When she turned to the side you could see a small bulge. Only the girl's in class had noticed, the boy's were too busy looking at he rest of her body to notice her stomach. None of them had asked afraid of accidentally insulting her. Most of the guys had a crush on her and were always willing to lend a hand or stay after school to help her in any way. She hadn't told them much of her past. They knew she was Britain, which was obvious by her accent, and that she moved over here after she and husband got a divorce. She had short brown hair and brown green eyes.

"Stephanie, did you know the answer?" 

Stephanie looked up startled.

"Since you seem to know everything tell me the function of each word in the sentence on the board."

Stephanie did. She almost got adverb and adjective mixed up but successfully named all the words correct. She had transferred schools and her old school was more advanced in English than this one was. She had to redo everything in the 9th grade that she had done in the 8th and it was so boring that she couldn't help her mind wandering. They were given their homework assignment and time to work on it before they were dismissed for their next class.

*~*

Severus was sitting on the edge of Cassandra's hospital bed gently stroking her hair. She was asleep and Severus was left to his own morbid thoughts about the girl whom he though of as a daughter. He wasn't sure if she could or would overcome this. She was now talking some but hard to understand and she didn't know many words. _We'll just have to take it day by day and hope that she recovers. _ He looked up as the door opened and Sirius walked in. Sirius gave him a slight grin in greeting and Severus returned it.

"How is she?" Sirius asked.

"The same. No better no worse," Severus replied sighing.

"I suppose you're going to tell her when she wakes up?" Severus asked. Sirius had explained to him how he was Harry, Cassie, and Jenny's father. He knew Harry and Jenny now knew and they were all hoping that Cassie might improve some if she knew that the man who betrayed her wasn't her real father.

Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm going to leave then," Severus said getting up. They said good-bye and Severus walked toward one of fireplaces to floo to his living quarters at Hogwarts.

*~*

Harry and Jenny were sitting on the couch in Remus's rooms at Hogwarts. Jenny had told Harry about knowing that James had been a Death Eater. She had been afraid that Harry would be mad and blame her for everything; she blamed herself, but had been relieved when Harry had told that it wasn't her fault. He had said it James' fault not hers. Jenny had kindly pointed out that he was a bigger hypocrite than Voldemort when he said that since he blamed himself for Lily. He had quickly took it back not wanting to be compared to Voldemort. They then talked about Sirius being their biological father. They had talked for an hour or so before going and finding their friends to tell them the news.

They were all now outside sitting by the lake talking. Ariel was talking to Dudley a few feet away from them. Harry had didn't think it was anything more than Dudley missing his parents so didn't ask what was wrong. They only talked for about fifteen minutes outside before heading back because of the breeze whipping at their faces.

*~*

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. That's all I have time for. My cousin's were over a lot more than usual and its too loud and noisy to write with them here so this is rather delayed and short.**

**I only got one review. I don't know what happened to the rest of you. I know some of you didn't want me to make Lily leave but I remember any of you saying you would quit reading the story because of that and I made Sirius his real daddy so he still one adult alive in his family… but whatever.**

**Star06:** **Thank you so much. Hope you like that chapter!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling. I won the plot and the characters I made up.

**Chapter 28.******

Cassie stared at the ceiling of her room in St. Mungo's hospital, thinking about her father Sirius Black. The only thing she knew was that she was glad Sirius was her father, instead of James Potter. She was trying to figure out what exactly this meant but got a headache from thinking so hard, and decided to take a nap. For some reason that she wasn't quite sure, she felt like she should give life a second chance.

*~*

Harry and Jenny looked around the waiting room of Child Services at the Ministry of Magic. Sirius was talking to a lady asking when Ms. Warner, the person in charge, would be able to see them. Sirius came back and sat down a minute later. "Her last appointment ran overtime but she should be able to see us in a few minutes. They were there to get Harry, Cassie, and Jenny's birth certificates changed, for Sirius to be claimed their biological father, and for Sirius to be awarded full custody of them. Sirius had wanted to get a restraining order against Lily saying she wasn't allowed near the children, but the person who were taking it out against had to be there and since none of them knew where she was, it was impossible. Harry, Cassie, and Jenny had all blood taken, along with Sirius, to check to see if their DNA matched and he really was their biological father. They results had proven that he was. They were her mostly for paperwork. Jenny and Harry's presence was required since they had to sign the papers saying that they wanted to live with Sirius. Cassandra should have been there but considering the circumstances, it was excused.

"How's Cassie? Is there any difference? Did it help any?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know. Severus said she was eating better know and wasn't resisting as much to help but we can't be sure if that means she wants to live. We'll just have to wait and see," Sirius said sighing.

"But do you think it made a difference?" Cassie. Sirius smiled at her persistence. "Yes, I believe it did. I think she'll make it through. It'll be a while until she's able to be out of the hospital and functioning normally again, but I believe she will."

The two teenagers smiled, hoping he was right.

"Ms. Warner will see you know."

They got up and went into her office. They sat down in three chairs in front of Ms. Warner's desk. She had dark brown hair and looked to be in her early thirties.

"Sirius Orion Black you are to claim full custody of Harry James Potter, Cassandra May Potter, and Jennifer Lavarn Potter, is that correct?" She looked up from her papers, at Sirius affirmative nod she continued. "You want all three birth certificates changed to say that you are the birth father. All four of you have had blood taken and it has been proven that you are their biological father. Is this correct?" Sirius nodded again. "You also want all legal document to changed and claim you as the biological father, correct?" Sirius nodded again wondering why she was asking all this. She out the folder aside that she had been looking at and said, "Now that's out of the way, why don't we get to know each other?" smiling pleasantly. Sirius smiled at her relieved.

*~*

Stephanie was at home now trying to do her homework but her mind kept drifting to her new English teacher and the weird feeling she had about her. All her life whenever she had a weird feeling about someone it turned out to be true. The last time was about a year ago when they had a substitute for art, after their art teacher had a baby. As it turned out he had been on the run from FBI. She had learned from experience to trust these feelings. But this one was the strongest one she had ever felt. Something was terribly wrong with what their teacher had told them and she knew it, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She got up and went downstairs to dinner.

*~*

The 9th grade English teacher for Hanna High school was sitting on her couch looking through some brochures for adoption agencies, trying to decide which one to give her baby to. There was no way she could keep it. It would be to hard to look at his face. She had found out that day that it was a boy. _That means I will have two boys and two girls. Except that I had them all by the same thing. _She hadn't even considered abortion, morally opposed to it. She decided she would go to the different agencies and discuss with them how they placed the babies in homes and then decide which one was best. Lillis, for that was the name she was using, decided to call it a night and go to bed.

*~*

Sirius, Jenny, and Harry walked through the halls of St. Mungo's hospital feeling ecstatically happy. Everything had gone wonderfully and it was all settled now. Harry and Jenny had finally convinced Sirius to let them see Cassie. They hadn't been before this. Sirius and Severus hadn't let them see her scared that seeing her like she was would scare them. But they had caved just to keep them to stop whining and complaining.

They reached her room and went in. Sirius went in first followed by Harry and Jenny. The two teenagers stopped short at he sight of their sister. They had been warned of her condition but it was still a shock. She was just skin and bones. There were tons of machines monitoring her heart rate, her oxygen level, and a ton of other things. 

They cautiously approached the bed. Cassie recognized them and smiled at them. Harry and Jenny smiled back, relieved that she recognized them. They each took one her hands, tears coming to their eyes, at the thought of why she was there.

"Hey, there," Cassie said unable to think of anything to say. Harry said the same. Sirius was staying back giving the three some time alone.

"H-h-h-h-i-i-, J-j-j- enny, H-h- arry," Cassie said slowly and difficultly. Harry and Jenny both laughed for some reason that they didn't know.

"H-h-hi, D-dad," Cassie said spotting Sirius. Sirius grinned and walked over to the bed joining them. 

"Hi, baby," Sirius said stroking her hair.

"I-I w-want to l-live. I w-want to g-get bet-ter," she said.

It felt like and enormous burden was lifted off their shoulders. Harry, Jenny, and Sirius all started crying tears of happiness and relief. 

Sirius bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you do. I'm so glad," tears streaming down his face. _We'll get through this. She'll get better. We'll all be a happy family and be able to put this behind us._

*~*

Amanda looked at the girl sitting across from her. _Hmm… she has to, and has, betrayed someone, though she doesn't wasn't want to. Wants to fit in. Death. Darkness._ "What did you say was again? I can never remember anyone's name."

"Stephanie Ridle." (A/N pronounced Ri (long I) then dle.)

"Where did you transfer from?" Amanda asked while thinking _I'm not going to trust you since I know you're going to betray me. _

"Drumstrang," she replied. _I really don't want to betray you. I really don't. But if I don't my father… if you only knew. _

*~*

"Cassandra had decided she wants to live. Did you want to do the spell to form the connection know?"

"Yes, now."

James Potter closed his eyes and started saying an old incantation of a language that had never been spoken since Merlin. A cloud of blackness formed around him as he continued to chant.

Voldemort looked on satisfied. _Yes, now we will be able to take control of Hogwarts and get rid of Dumbledore among other people._

The black cloud disappeared to reveal James Potter, pale and breathing heavily. "It's in place, master," he said shakily before passing out.

*~*

"Stephanie!" Draco yelled. Stephanie sighed turned around to see Draco Malfoy walking toward her.

"What do you want? I've talked to her and am in the process of becoming friends with her, if you're wanting to know how it's going to report back to my father," she said irritably. 

"As a matter of fact, yes that's what I wanted. You have to do it. I don't want to face the consequences if you don't. I'm not completely bad, as you think I am. Please, become friends and then betray her, for both out sakes. Since you told me what I wanted to know, I have to go. Bye," he said and ran off.

Stephanie stared after him, stunned. _Malfoy's__ good?? Who woulda thunk it??_

*~*

**Author's Note: Any guesses of who the mysterious English teacher might be?? I've given you clues, you just have to put them together. Thank you for the reviews: Star06, katwoman0884**

**Please Review!!!!**


	29. Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. They belong to the talented and rich J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Christmas**

It was the day before school let out for the Christmas and students were hurrying to get their things packed to go home for the holidays. Harry was going back to the "Madhouse" along with Amanda, Ariel, Dudley, Jenny, Amanda's mum, Sirius, Kirsten, Remus, and the Wealey's were coming over the day after Christmas. 

Cassie had improved beyond their expectations. She was now out of the hospital and was going to spend Christmas with them. She was able to do all the necessary functions of life on her own now. Her speech had improved greatly to. It wasn't what it had been but she could be understood clearly and the Healers estimated that her vocabulary was that of a ten year old. When school started back she was going to Hogwarts with them and would be staying in Sirius and Kirsten's living quarters. She still had to go to the hospital once a week for check-ups.

Harry was, for the first time in his life, packing eagerly to leave Hogwarts, this was the happiest time in his life that he could ever remember.

"Harry," Ron said, "Come on it's time for dinner."

Harry closed his trunk and followed Ron down to the Great Hall. Harry sat down beside Amanda with Dudley on his other side and Ariel beside him. Dudley and Amanda were still dating much to Harry's disgust. Ron and Hermione were finally dating too having admitted their feelings for each other. Jenny was dating Fred after finally convincing Sirius, with help from Kirsten, to let her go out with him. Harry at the moment was single though he dearly wanted to go out with Cho Chang. Ginny was dating Dean Thomas. Ron had fumed for a little while but calmed down after Ginny threatened to hex him.

Kirsten had gone for a check up at the doctor and found out she was going to have twin girls. Everyone had been surprised but delighted. Harry and Jenny had left the two alone when they had started kissing. Even though they understood they loved each other and all that they still though it was gross. Both girls were healthy and Kirsten was felling good, well as good as you can feel during pregnancy. 

Slowly the Great Hall emptied as students went back to their houses to pack and socialize. Sirius, Remus, and Kirsten came to Gryffindor tower to make sure that they were all packed. Normally they students would have though that something horrible had happened or someone was in major trouble if one of teachers walked in but they all came regularly to check on the kids and just talk with them and tell stories about their school days. Most of the Gryffindor students thought the DADA teacher assistant (Sirius) was just a big kid instead of a teacher. He had sacred some of the first year after telling them what he and his friends to the first years when they where there. He had stopped after Kirsten had threatened to make him sleep on the couch that night.

At the moment Sirius was engaged in a pillow fight with the 5th year boys. Sirius had been playing around and had thwacked Harry with a pillow and he had tried to do it back to Sirius but Sirius ducked at the last moment and Harry hit Ron with the pillow who had been standing behind Sirius. Ron had hit Harry back and soon they were all in it and feathers were flying everywhere. They were screaming and hitting each other, just having a good time. Someone, none of them would ever find out who, had accidentally or purposely cast a spell that would make the feather multiply; soon the feathers where around Harry's chest. Harry stopped trying to hit anyone with his not empty pillow and looked around the room, the feather started to inch higher up his chest. Everyone else had started to notice the feather inching up their bodies. Harry stood on tip-toes trying to keep the feathers from getting in his mouth.

"Sirius," Harry said and moved his chin higher so he wouldn't get a mouthful of feathers, "can we get out-" Harry sentence was cut short as he feather were now at his mouth and he couldn't make himself any taller and keep the feather form getting in his mouth. Sirius was making his way slowly toward the door. He reached it and pulled it open expecting the feather to fall out but they stayed where they were. Sirius pushed himself out of the room and called for the boys to make their over to the door. They all slowly made their way over and were all out except Harry and Ron. By the time Sirius had made it to the door and got out of the room the feather had gone over Harry's head. The feathers were almost over Ron's head now. Sirius plunged back into the room and waded over to where Ron was slowly making his to the door.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked concerned; he wasn't sure how well one could breathe submerged under feathers.

"I've got a hold of his wrist," Ron said and one or two feather slipped into his mouth. Sirius followed Ron's hand and found Harry's wrist. He felt Harry grab his arm. Sirius got Harry under his arms and hauled him up. Sirius had to fight not to laugh at his godson. He was covered (from what Sirius could see of him) in feathers. He spat some feather out of his mouth, panting slightly for breath. Sirius placed Harry on his shoulder and held onto his legs and started to move toward the door while Harry took off his glasses to remove the feathers that had gotten stuck behind them.

"Watch your head," Sirius said as they came close to the door. Harry bent his head down laying it on Sirius'. They got out of the room joining Ron who had gotten out and the others.

Before Sirius could remove Harry from his shoulders Kirsten came up the stairs and stopped at the sight of them and the wall of feathers were the door should have been.

"What in the world happened?" she asked looking at Sirius.

"The pillow fight got out of hand," he said, which was the truth while putting Harry back on the floor. "Are you all right?" Sirius asked him. Harry nodded his head.

"The pillow fight got out of hand? There is a wall of feather and no door. How did that happen?" Kirsten asked looking at her feather covered husband.

Sirius shrugged. "It looks like someone accidentally cast some spell to make the feathers like multiply or something."

 Kirsten waved her wand and the feathers were gone. She then waved her wand at them and they weren't covered with feather anymore.

"Are you packed?" she asked Harry.

"Yep, everything's packed. I can't wait to leave," he said grinning. Kirsten grinned back. 

They went to the common room and played games and just hung out before going to bed.

*~*

Harry got up early the next morning wanting to leave quickly. He went to the Great Hall knowing Sirius, Kirsten, and Severus would all be up. Severus was going to the hospital to get Cassie. Everyone else was taking the train to King's Cross and then port-keying home. Severus got up from the table as Harry came in. Severus told Harry good-bye as he passed him and Harry did the same. Harry went up to the High Table and sat down beside Sirius piling food onto his plate. As more people started coming to the Great Hall Harry went and sat at Gryffindor table with his friends. They were going to leave after breakfast and Harry, Jenny, Amanda, and Ariel were all eating fast hoping if they finished eating earlier they could leave earlier but then they remembered that they were taking the train with everyone and slowed down eating. At least now they could pester Sirius about wanting to leave more. Amanda was sitting beside her mum, Alexia, with Dudley on her other. Dudley looked sad and wasn't eating hardly anything. Harry felt sorry for him when he realized that this was be Dudley's first Christmas without his parents. Even though Harry really wasn't all that sorry his aunt and uncle died he knew what it felt like on Christmas without your parents. _At least he got Christmases with his parents, the bitter part of Harry's mind thought. __I never even got one. James turned out to be a deatheater and mum left. But Sirius is my father and I'm spending time with him and Kirsten and it will finally be a happy Christmas.   _

Everyone got done eating and went back to their houses to get their trunks and do some last minute packing. They were all supposed to report to the entrance hall when they were done. Harry, Jenny, Ariel, Amanda, and at Amanda's persistence, Dudley was the first down also. The rest of the school arrived shortly and Filch started checking names. They boarded the train and hour after Harry and the others had come down to the entrance hall. They found some seats and sat down along with Sirius, Remus, Kirsten and Alexia (Amanda's mum.)  During the train ride they talked, played exploding snap, chess, and ate. The ride was uneventful and they arrived at King's Cross safe and sound.

They went to a secluded area and port-keyed to the front lawn. The all hurried inside away from the cold. Before they could remove their coats Cassie was in front of them and said, "Merry Christmas," loudly. They all rushed forward to hug her, Harry and Jenny in the lead. They all went into the living room and sat down. They talked late into the night, watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. They all headed up to bed around midnight.

Five days later is was Christmas Eve and they were all shaking the presents under the tree trying to figure out what they were, all except Dudley who was up in his room with Kirsten who was trying to cheer him up. The tree was humongous and there was about 500 presents under the tree (A/N I know that's not realistic but lets just the adults are spoiling the kids big time, ok?)

"Don't shake the presents. Some of them could be breakable and then you would be breaking you own gifts," Alexia said. (A/N Me, my sister, and my cousins always get told that when we shake the presents. It's never happened since we never ask for breakable stuff.)

"Mum, you did this when you were a kid you told me so. Did any of your presents break?" Amanda asked looking at her mother.

"No, they never did but as an adult and your mother I have to say that so that if something does break someway you can't say I didn't warn you," she said smiling.

Kirsten came down the stairs looking exasperated. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I can't get Dudley to cheer up. No matter what I do he won't cheer up!"

"He missed his parents. This is his first Christmas without them. Sure it's been like 6 or 7 months since they died but it's hard to get over parent's death and people usually miss relatives more around the holidays," Amanda said matter-of-factly. "I couldn't get him to cheer up either. Once Christmas is over I think he'll cheer up or at least I hope he will."

The day passed slowly since they all wanted it to be tomorrow so they could open presents. Night finally came and they all fell asleep quicker than they thought they would. Soon it was Christmas morning.

Everyone was downstairs around the Christmas tree and Sirius was handing out presents. Once everyone had one they all opened them at the same time. Dudley took his time opening his but he still did. This continued for about two hours until finally all the presents were opened. They all had gotten more than they knew what to do with. Harry had gotten some things for his broom, clothes, a CD player that would work in Hogwarts, CDs, and a portable video player to play music videos. He could download videos off the player's database and watch them.

Harry looked around the room and sighed contently. Everything was going right; everything was perfect at the moment. He just hoped it would stay that way.

*~*

**Author's Note: thank you to star2106 and sristi. I'm  on Christmas break so updated should be faster.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	30. A Spy and a Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does. I won the plot and the characters I made up.

**This chapter is dedicated to jo0609, my 100th reviewers. And yes your guess was right. **

**Chapter Thirty: A Spy and a Diary**

"I didn't think it would be this easy. We can see everything and you even managed to get it onto a screen and bigger so we can see more details."

"It isn't this easy and I should punish you for saying it but since phase one is working better than I though it would, thanks to you, I will spare you _this time."_

"Phase one? I didn't think there was anymore to do."

"There is much more to do and little time to do it in. We can't see the protection charms around the castle. Once phase two is completed we can see them and then really put our plan into action. Until then keep watching; I'll be back in a while for a report."

With that said he strode out of the room, robes billowing behind him. 

*~*

"I know what your mission and why you have to do it. I can take you to Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore and they will both keep your secret and you can become a spy if you want to take the risk," Amanda said to the girl sitting beside who was supposed to have become friends with her and then deliver her to Voldemort.

"Huh? I'm not on a mission. What are you talking about? I think you've been smoking something," Stephanie replied.

"I know who your father is and what he threatened to do if you didn't do as he told,"  she said quietly, hand on the other girl's arm, looking into her eyes, trying to convey that she was telling the truth through her eyes.

"How?" was the only word Stephanie muttered but both of them understood.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. If I do.......... I'm sorry but I just can't." Stephanie Miller, thought that wasn't her real name, nodded even though she wanted to know how.

"How could I be a spy? I don't think he would do it but what would happen if he tested me under a truth potion?" Stephanie asked the two men in the room. She had agreed to listen to them and see how the spying thin would work before making up her mind, though she had made her mind up the minute Amanda had suggested it.

"I have made a potion that would make you immune to the strongest truth potion's affects," Snape said.

"Are you one hundred percent sure it works?" she asked, doubtful.

"If it didn't work we wouldn't be having this conversation." She fell silent.

"Stephanie," Professor Dumbledore said, "do you need time to think or are you ready to give me your answer?"

"No, sir, I do not need time to think; I have made my decision," she said knowing that what she would say next would change her life forever and possibly send her to a very early grave. "I have decided to join the Order of the Phoenix and become a spy for you."

She sighed contently, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She entered the common room, smiling broadly. She caught Amanda's eyes. The other girl returned the huge smile right back. 

"Hey, so what happened to make you so happy?" Ariel asked. Stephanie just shrugged. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell all of them and the Gryffindor common room certainly wasn't the place to do it.

Several hours later Stephanie was sitting on her bed with the curtains drawn, reading a note that had been on top of what looked like a diary. The note read:

_Steph__-_

_Remember when you asked me how I knew what you had to do and I said I couldn't tell you? The answer to your question is in my diary. Read all of it and then tell the other. Make sure that you do it somewhere where no one can walk in on you that's not wanted. Only a few people need to know._

The note wasn't signed but she knew who it was from. She placed the note aside, pick up the diary and began to read.

*~*

Stephanie walked into the Great Hall, eyes red and puffy. She immediately spotted Amanda sitting half way down Gryffindor table with every one else. She had wanted to talk to Amanda before she left but by the time she had woke up she had left. Amanda was acting as though nothing had happened last night, which was how she was supposed to act but now it was getting on her nerves. Stephanie hurried over to her and took the empty seat on her left. She locked eyes with her. Neither said a word but understood each other completely and that they both were at a turning point in their lives, and in the war.

Stephanie gave her a sideways hug and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe you went through all that and are still alive. I didn't know I had a sister. I'm here and you never have to keep any secrets to your self or bear any burdens alone."

They pulled apart both with tears in their eyes of joy, relieve, and sadness at what they had both been through.

"Sisters," Amanda whispered, voice chocked. "Twin sisters."

They both embraced again, tears now running down their cheeks. The other looked on confused and concerned. When both of them said they were alright they were reassured. Both girls told them they would tell them later what was going on

The twin sisters went to class glancing at each other and smiling for no apparent reason that anyone else could see.

*~*

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, again, but it really is beyond my control. I know this is incredibly short but something's better than nothing and you can't say that there wasn't new stuff in it. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have 101!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	31. Twind and The Battle: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Thirty- One: Twins and the ****Battle****: Part One**

They were all in Cassie's hospital room waiting for the news of how Kirsten's delivery had gone. She had felt the first contraction about fours ago but had yet to have the twins. They had brought in one more chair for one of them but it wasn't occupied at the moment. Severus, Jenny, Amanda, Ariel, and Dudley were sitting in chairs and Harry was half sitting half laying on beside Cassie on her bed sound asleep. For the past week he had been having nightmares about Voldemort. All of them had been filled with him talking about getting closer to Hogwarts and something about phase two had been successful. The Order knew about Voldmeort planning to attack Hogwarts soon but they had no clue what phase two had meant. The Dreamless Sleep potion had stopped working and Severus had quickly made a potion for him after one particularly horrible nightmare. He was starting have them even when he wasn't asleep.

Cassie was doing loads better and was now the same as she was before her breakdown. She was leaving tomorrow. She would be staying at the school but would not be attending classes for the remainder of the year. Jenny thought she was lucky to be out of school since she didn't have to take to the O.W.Ls like the rest of them.

"What do you think they'll look like?" Jenny said.

"I don't know. But they both will be so cute and beautiful," Amanda said.

"It's still kinda hard to think of being a big sister to twins," Cassie said. Jenny nodded.

Alexia, Amanda's mum, walked in then and went and sat beside Amanda.

"Has she had them yet?" she asked.

They all shook their heads.

*~*

Lily Potter looked at her newborn son names Josh. She was starting to have doubts about giving him away.

_Maybe I could raise him on my own. There are plenty of single mothers that do it. The adoption agency said that if I changed my mind I could keep him. They had some mothers do that. Could you really provide a good home for him? Would you be able to treat him right knowing who his father is?_

Her mind argued back, _it's not his fault his father is a jerk. You shouldn't punish him for that._

She weighed the options in her mind until she had finally made a decision. She would have to give him to the adoption agency no matter how hard it was.

*~*

Sirius Black looked at his sleeping children and smiled. _Kayla and Brian Black.__ He was holding Brian and Kirsten had Kayla. Sirius looked to his wife, smiled, and leaned over to kiss her. Brian stirred in is arms, work up, and started crying. Sirius started to rock him slightly and shushed him. He stopped crying but didn't fall back asleep immediately.  He had blue- gray eyes and a tuft of black hair._

"Hi, there. I'm your daddy and," he turned Brian toward Kirsten, "and that's your mummy." The newborn blinked, yawned, snuggled in the blanket that had been wrapped around him, closed his eyes and was almost immediately asleep.

Just then everyone came into the room to see the babies. They all started cooing over the babies and saying how precious they were. Cassie had been allowed to come with them.

"We would have been here sooner but we couldn't Harry to wake up," Jenny said quietly so she wouldn't wake up the babies.

"It's not really surprising. I have him two of the potion I made for him," Severus said.

Harry was leaning Sirius almost asleep. He had looked at his younger half sister and brother, even though he didn't think of them as that, before laying his head on Sirius' shoulder and closing his eyes. Almost as soon as he woke up the visions or whatever they were had started. They were fading as he was almost asleep but they come back into focus as Sirius shook him.

"Come on, Harry, wake up. You're going to fall over. Get on the bed and go to sleep, not standing up. You can right back to sleep, I promise, but if you stay they way you are, you're going to be hurting soon."

Sirius had done a charm to back the bed bigger, long ways and sideways, so everyone could pile onto it if they wanted to, and for Harry to lie beside him and stretch out and use his leg as a pillow. Harry sleepily climber onto the bed and lie down and feel asleep. Sirius stroked his hair absent mindedly with his free hand while talking to everyone. They were all forced to leave, except Sirius, fifteen minutes later by the healers. Severus hadn't botheredwith trying to wake up Harry. He had simply picked up the teen and carried him out of the hospital. 

They went back to Cassie's room and they all went back to where they had been except now they were all talking about how beautiful and adorable the babies had been. Their talking was interrupted by Harry screaming at the top of his lungs.

*~*

Tom Riddle, more commonly know as Voldemort, looked out at his followers, standing at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The time had finally come to destroy Albus Dumbledore and his precious school, not to mention Potter, once and for all. He started a complex incantation inaudible to all ears and fifteen, minutes later, he broke through the first ward surrounding the school. 

*~*

Minerva McGonagall came bursting into Cassie's room at St. Mungo's hospital her face pale and tight. Before she could say a word Harry said, "He's at the school isn't he? This is the final battle." The last was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid he is at the school. He's gotten through the first barrier and is already at work on the second. Severus, I need you to come to the school immediately."

Harry was wide awake now and waiting at the door for his teacher and uncle. They seemed to be taking forever even though it had only been a few seconds.

"Are you coming or not? Voldemort is at he school! Are you just going to sit here and wait? If you don't hurry up I'm going by myself and will fight him now if I have to. I am the one who has to fight him in the end, you know," he said voice rising, adrenaline pumping. 

"And we're all coming. You are not leaving us here. We can fight and you know it so don't give us any of the crap," Amanda said.

"Fine but Cassie you're not coming, no arguments understood? You're not strong enough yet," Severus said. Cassie nodded grudgingly knowing what he said was true.

Harry ran over to Cassie and gave her a huge hug. "I love you so much. Never forget it," Harry whispered.

"Same here. I love you and please be careful."__

They both knew it might be the last time they talked.

*~*

All the students had been moved to the Great Hall. They were all in their pajamas; it was about one in the morning, sitting or lying in the floor on sleeping bags that Dumbledore had provided, talking about why they thought they were here.  None of them knew why. Severus came in with the kids. He sent Ariel and Dudley away to go seat with Ron and Hermione and tried to do the same with Jenny but she refused. He didn't even try to make Harry and Amanda leave knowing it wouldn't do any good. For some reason he felt that that the two would play a huge role in the upcoming battle.

"How many barriers has he broken through?" Severus asked.

"Only the first two and he's not the least bit tired. If anything he's stronger," Professor Flitwick replied.

"He's absorbing the power from the barriers; that's the only way to get through without killing yourself in process," Dumbledore said. "We need to start enforcing the rest of the barriers and putting come around the doors and windows."

"It won't work. He's to strong. We won't be able to stop him. This is the end, professor. It all comes down to this battle. This is when he will die or will live on forever spreading terror for generation to come. Today either he will die or I will. You need to get all the Order here and anyone else willing to fight some of the students also, and get everyone outside ready to fight. Put spells on the doors and windows to protect the ones inside but enforcing the rest of the barriers won't help any. It will but you some more time but very little. You're only stalling, professor," Harry said quietly but furiously, eyes burning. Amanda took his hand and squeezed it. __

_This is it. Today, I have to die. _

*~*

Voldemort was slowly but surely breaking through the barriers of Hogwarts, growing stronger with every one that went down. His Death Eaters were silent waiting until his command to attack. They all knew it came down to this.

*~*

Dumbledore had done exactly what his student had suggested. All of the Order of the Phoenix was assembled on the lawn of Hogwarts. Harry, Amanda, and Jenny were all holding hands at the front of the army. Sirius was on one side of Harry with Dumbledore on the other side. All were poised waiting for the battle to begin. Voldemort was breaking through the barriers much more quickly now.

"Dad," Harry started, "I love you.

"I love you to son."

Harry wasn't sure how many times he had said those three words in the fate half hour but he knew that it might be the last chance he had to say them.

Everyone heard a loud bang which meant that Voldemort had broken into the last of the three barriers. There was only two left. They heard the sound again, a minute later as he succeeded in bringing down the next to last barrier. Thirty seconds later and he had broken through the last barrier and everyone saw the gate to Hogwarts open. The time had truly come to either live or die

*~*

Voldemort smirked as he succeeded in breaking down the last barrier. _Now I will finally defeat the light side for good and rule Hogwarts. Oh, how sweet victory is._

He opened the gate, motioned to his Death Eaters to follow him, and walked through to face the Order of the Phoenix.

*~*

**Author's Note: I think that's a good place to leave it. Don't you hate me? The only reason I updated is because I'm out of school. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and I'll try to update ASAP. **


	32. The Battle: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~ _at__ the beginning and end of a sentence in italics is them speaking telepathically.~_

**Chapter Thirty- Two: The ****Battle****: Part Two**

They stood there, silent, for a full minute before Voldemort made the opening move, sending the killing curse at Dumbledore. The aged wizard easily deflected the curse. There was an aurora of power surrounding him, glowing bright gold. 

The Death Eaters, following Voldemort's example, started sending curses in the Light's direction but the all were easily deflected.

The Light started sending curses towards the Death Eaters, stunning five. Voldemort retaliated by sending Crucio in the Light's direction but the ones at the front deflected it easily. An aurora of power was surrounding Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Jenny, Harry and Amanda. It was strongest around Harry and Amanda, glowing a bright, pure white.

~ _Are you ready? ~ Kayla asked telepathically to Harry._

_~ As ready as I'll ever be. It's now or never. ~_

They gave their neighbor's hand a final squeeze and broke apart from the group.

They walked slowly toward the most feared wizard of all time, the aurora of power surrounding them glowing bright with each step. Voldemort moved forward and his Death Eaters followed.

"What's wrong, Tom? Are you scared to take on two teenagers? Do you have to have your army of Death Eaters to help you defeat us? I though you were stronger than that. I guess I was wrong. You're nothing but a weak half-blood; you're just like your father. I bet your Death Eaters didn't know their leader is exactly what he is trying to rid the world of, did they?" Harry said for all to hear, a fire blazing in his eyes.

"Yeah, Voldie," Amanda picked up, realizing what Harry was doing, "are you scared of us? Are you scared of a girl? You should be since women are the stronger sex."

_~ Good going. Now he will definitely fight us on his own; he can't stand saying he isn't strong enough or someone saying he's scared. He has to much pride not to. And besides you are right about women being stronger. ~_

_~ You're only saying that so I won't hurt you right now. ~_

_~ Which proves my point. ~_

Voldemort was now standing a foot in front of them.

_~ We can defeat him, Harry, but we must stay together. If we part we fail. ~_

_~ I won't leave you. ~_

_~ He has to be destroyed by love, light, and happiness; everything that he isn't. So think happy memories and about how it feels to be loved. ~_

They both closed their eyes and though about the people they loved.

Voldemort was sending curse after curse at them but the aurora surrounding them absorbed it and none of the spells affected them. After five minutes the aurora was starting to fade but the memories and the feeling of love was growing stronger in Harry and Amanda as their shield faded. It was building inside of them, pressing at their minds begging to be released. Voldemort sent the killing curse at them for one last time. The glow that has been rapidly fading now flickered and disappeared.

_~ Now! ~ _Harry screamed through his mind. 

They both took down barriers they had unknowingly built around their minds and let the love spread toward Voldemort. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted and both teens stumbled at the force and intensity of it. Their love and memories divided and went around Voldemort as a white mist. They then joined above his head and become a solid white glowing cylinder. It then separated, still solid, went around Voldemort once, and then plunged into him. 

He gave an unearthly screech as the love filled his veins. His skin started glowing white and he yelled again. Harry and Amanda both fell to their knees.

_~ Harry, you have to finish him off. Use the killing curse. I'll give you enough energy to do it. ~_

Harry lifted his eyes to the now glowing Voldemort and slowly stood. He pointed his wand at him and said, as he felt a power surge from Amanda, those two fatal words, "_Avada_ Kedavra,_" and a jet of green light speed towards Voldemort and hit him in the heart. He gave one last un earthly screech and then exploded into a burst of bright pure white that momentarily blinded them all** and was gone.**_

Harry and Amanda both feel to the ground. One was unconscious, the other had breathed their last breathe.

*~*

Harry James Potter stepped back from the coffin that held his best friends, tears streaming down his face. He willingly went into his godfather's waiting arms, burying his face in his robes. 

The coffin was slowly lowered into the ground and then covered with dirt. Harry sobbed aloud as his godfather led him from the burial site and into the waiting car to take them to Hogsmeade.

It had been two weeks since the battle and a week since Harry had woke up. As Harry sobbed aloud again, Sirius put the teen on his lap and started to run his back while whispering comforting words in his ear. The teen snuggled up to his godfather and started to sob quietly.

On the head stone were inscribed these words:

                                                                                                          **Amada Lynn**

**                                                                                                Daughter and Best Friend**

**                                                                                                You were the best friend I ever had.**

**                                                                                                I will never forget you.**

**THE END.******

**Epilogue**

The day after the burial service Amanda's mum committed suicide. She was buried next to her daughter.

Hermione and Ron got married and had two sets of twins, each pair a boy and girl, three years apart.

Harry and Ginny got married and two children and boy and girl, four tears apart. Harry's younger brother, Brandon, was now living with them after it was discovered that his foster parents had been abusing him. Harry and Ginny had been glad to take him in. He was 10 and would be starting Hogwarts in the fall along with Sirius and Kirsten's children.

Lily had died in a car accident when Harry was 22. She had written a letter to him, Jenny, and Cassie saying she was sorry for what she had done to them. All three of them had eventually forgiven her though it wasn't easy. There had been a letter for Brandon also explaining why she had given him away and he had also forgiven her.

Ariel and Dudley had gotten married and had one child, a girl, and were expecting another child, a boy this time.

Cassie was getting married next month to Fred and they already had a house to live in and were planning on having children once they got used to married life. 

Harry was a professional quidditch player, along with Ron, for the Chudley Cannons. They had led the team to the World Cup five years straight.

Sirius and Remus both taught DADA at Hogwarts. Remus had finally found someone who could love him in spite of his disease and they had been married for five years. They had one set of twins, a boy and a girl, and neither child had gotten Remus' trait of being a werewolf. 

**Author's Note: It's over. I decided to put the epilogue on here since it was so short. I know you may hate my for killing Amanda but if she hadn't been died Voldemort would still be alive so she had to die and she knew it and had accepted it. Thank so so so so so so so much for reading this and reviewing but all things have to come to an end. Sorry, im in a like a corny mood or something. Lol. Again thank you so so so so so much for all your support.**

**Evanescence55**


End file.
